A wolf meets a storm
by Salexhyraamilorquajyno
Summary: It's been done before but it's been sitting around for a few years so I decided I might as well post it. Rose is sent back to the day life took her to the stars.
1. A Rose meets a Storm

**You might want to read my story Rewriting time, Bad Wolf style or you might not know some refreance made in the future. I know that it's been done before but this has been sitting on my computer for a few years now and I figure I might as well post it, it's no good just sitting there. I will be covering all seasons plus extras. This is really for me and may take a few months for each season but I won't post a season until I've finished writing the last episode. I unfortunately do not own Doctor Who or any off the characters.**

In a galaxy in the corner of the universe, in a solar system in the corner of the Galaxy, on the third planet from the sun in that solar system. On an island in the corner of that planet, in a city in the middle of that island an alarm sounds. A golden light envelops the person sleeping in the bed.

A hand suddenly appears and slaps a button on the alarm to silence it. She sits up and looks around slightly disoriented. Her blond hair messy, she rubs her brown eyes and smiles slightly. It worked, she's really back as she checks the date. The exact date that she first met the Doctor.

Bad wolf talks in her mind, **remember don't let him know till after canary Wharf, in case you still get trapped and for gods sake don't snog him as soon as you see him, might not look good.** Rose laughed quietly at that.

Getting up she showers and dresses in dark blue jeans and a pink sweatshirt. Kisses her mum goodbye and heads to work at Henrik's. There's an extra spring in her step as she hops on the bus. She does feel bad when she realises that she'll have to break up with Mickey, she can't lead him on again.

So when she meets Mickey that afternoon for lunch she has a talk with him. "Mickey, I know that you love me but if you really think about it I believe we would be a lot better off as friends instead."

Mickeys face suddenly dropped. "You don't want to go out anymore."

"Mickey, I've known you my whole life." She tried to explain. "To me you will always be a brother I never had and I believe you deserve someone who can truly love and appreciate you."

Mickey looked upset but their lunch break was over. "If you believe that I suppose."

"Mickey, just think about it please." Rose pleaded.

Mickey looked like he just lost a puppy but Rose knew he would be happy one day. She was told a lot of what happened in the previous timeline needs to happen so all day she tried to remember what happened.

The work day just ended but as she walked out the door, the guard gave her a bag of lottery money to take to Wilson the Chief Electrician in the basement. That's when she remembered that he was killed, she was upset that she forgot him, she faintly felt the Bad Wolf try to comfort her.

Despite that she tried to keep the smile from her face as she headed down to the basement. The doors opened and she stepped out.

Still keeping to what she did last time in case the Time Lord was around somewhere. She heads to the door for the Chief Electricians door and knocks. "Wilson, Wilson I have the lottery money." Of course she won't get a reply.

The excitements building in her as she heads towards a noise. "Hello, hello Wilson its Rose."

She enters into a storage area and turns on the lights. Walking further in she sees out of the corner of her eye the mannequins start to move. Even though she knows what they are she can't let the Doctor know till after Canary Wharf. Plus this is the first meeting with the Doctor, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

She hears a noise and turns around. "Is that someone muckn' about?"

Walking further into the storeroom she notices the mannequins start moving towards her as she turns and sees them behind her as well. "Ok, you got me, very funny." They keep edging her towards the wall as they advance on her. Even though she knows the Doctor will save her it's not nice having mannequins advancing on her.

Suddenly a hand grabs hers and as she turns to see her leather Doctor he says just one word. "Run."

The Doctor almost forgets why he grabbed the humans hand to begin with. The moment his hand touched hers his time senses, which have been dulled by the war, flared back to life.

As the arm comes down on the pipes where Rose just was. Her and the Doctor run through the doors and down a hallway to the elevators. She's smiling the whole way, life and death situation and she's happy about it. She can still very faintly feel the Bad Wolf in her head.

They jump into the elevator as one of the mannequins puts its arm through the door. The Doctor grabs the arm and pulls it off. The moment the Doctor released her hand his time senses why'll not as dull as they were before were dimmer than normal.

She can't help but comment. "You pulled its arm off?"

"Yep," and tosses it to Rose. "Plastic."

"I take it their not students then?" Rose asks.

The Doctor looks at her questioningly. "Why would they be students?"

"Cause to get that many people dressed up they got to be students." Rose hated how dumb she had to sound.

"That makes sense, well done." The Doctor says patronisingly as Rose rolls her eyes. "There not students."

"Who ever they are when Wilson finds them he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief Electrician." Already knowing the answer.

"Wilsons dead." The Doctor states as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

The Doctor moves her aside as he uses the sonic on the door to keep the mannequins down in the basement. "Hold on, mind your eyes."

"Who are you then?" Rose asks as she follows him out even though he ignores her again. "Who are they?"

"There made of plastic, living plastic creatures," he answers as he finds the way out of the store. "There being controlled by a relay device on the roof which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," he pulls out a bomb from his jacket pocket. "So," he opens the door to the outside, "I'm going to go upstairs and blow it up and I might well die in the process but don't worry about me, no. You go, go on, go have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this cause if you do you'll get them killed." He finishes seriously.

Rose is still in a little shock, it had been a long time since she's seen this Doctor. Even though she knew she would.

He opens the door again. "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"Rose," she replies.

"Nice to meet you Rose, run for ya life," as he waves the bomb with a manic grin then re-closes the door.

She runs across the road like last time grinning the whole way. Even in the original time line the first meeting was a bit hectic that she never actually felt the Doctors hand in hers or the explosion. The building blew up then as she turned still grinning and noticed the TARDIS.

Running a hand over her she felt a gentle nudge at the back of her head. It made her happy that the TARDIS actually recognises her.

She gives her one last affectionate pat before running home with the arm

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

She's sitting on the couch after throwing the plastic arm onto the armchair. A special news report was on the telly about the fire.

 **The whole of central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire.**

Her mother walks in and hands her a cup of tea with the phone glued to her ear. "I know it's on the telly, it's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive, honestly it's aged her, skin like an old bible," Rose gives her a death glare. "Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh and here's himself." She stats as Mickey walks in the door.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could off been dead, it's on the news and everything." He states as he hugs her. "I can't believe the shop went up."

Rose cringes a little as the hugs a little more boyfriend, girlfriend than friend. "I'm alright, I'm fine don't worry."

Then Mickey starts questioning her, "but what happened."

"I don't know."

"What was it though? What caused it?"

"I wasn't in the shop I was outside doing something." She repeated what she said last time as her mother walks back in.

"It's Debbie on the end, she knows a man on the mirror, five hundred quid for an interview." Her mother exclaims.

"Oh that's brilliant give it 'ere," she replies sarcastically as her mother hands over the phone and Rose hangs up.

"Well you've got to find someway of making money, your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out." The phone rings again and her mother walks back to the kitchen as she answers, "Bev, she's alive."

Mickey suddenly looks at the cup she's holding. "What you drinking tea. Nah, nah that's no good. Your in shock, you need something stronger." He grabs her arm to get her off the couch.

"I'm alright." She insists.

"Nah come on, you deserve a proper drink, we're going down the pub, my treat come on." Mickey insists

"Is there a match on?" Rose questions.

"No, just thinking about you." Mickey insists.

She laughs. "There's a match on ain't there."

"Well that's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes." He looks hopeful.

"Go on then, I'm fine really," she insists. "Go, get rid of that." She points to the plastic arm. She knows the arm will come back anyway.

She turns her head just as Mickey leans in for a kiss and tries to ignore the hurt look on his face as he leaves. "Bye, bye." He waves with the hand before pretending to choke and closing the door behind him.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Her alarm went of at 7:30 the next morning. Slapping the off button she got up as her mother yelled, "no need to get up sweetheart, you've got no job to go to."

She continued getting ready anyway, she could hardly sit still when she thought about the Doctor arriving soon.

"There's Finch's," her mother keeps throwing out job opportunities. "You could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose snarked.

"Well it might do you good, that shops given you airs and graces and I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Ariana got two thousand quid of the council just cause the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek." Her mother whittled on as she headed to her room. "I know she is Greek but that's not the point."

She couldn't help but smile. She had missed her mother once she passed in Petes world. Even forgot how much her mother liked to talk. Rose heard the arm come in through the cat flap and left it for now as she realised the Doctor won't be far behind. She moved to the door as she saw the cat flap pushed from the other side. Kneeling down she saw the nails on the floor then poked the cat flap before fully opening it to revel the Doctor on the other side.

Jumping up, she grinned as she opened the door to see the Doctor standing there with the sonic screwdriver in hand.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. For a smart alien he could be clueless sometimes.

"I live 'ere." Rose replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well what did ya do that for?" The Doctor complained.

"Cause I do. I'm only at home cause someone blew up my job." Rose pointed out.

Pushing the button on the sonic screwdriver he replied, "must of got the wrong signal. Your not plastic are you?" He asks as he knocks on her forehead, hard. "No, bonehead, bye then."

He tries to take off but Rose grabs his arm and pulls him inside. "You, inside, right now." As she closes the door behind him.

"Who is it?" Her mum yells.

"It's about last night, just part of the inquiry, give us ten minutes." Rose explains.

"She deserves compensation." Jackie tells the Doctor as she sees him in the hallway.

Rose walks towards the kitchen, then stops as she over hears her mother talking to the Doctor.

"Oh, we're talking millions." The Doctor replies while looking around.

Suddenly she hears her mother coming onto the Doctor. "I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are." Is the Doctors clueless response.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Jackie tries again.

"Yes, there is." He seems completely oblivious to what she was doing.

"Well, anything could happen." She tries one more time.

It seems the Doctor finally figured it out. "No."

Rose laughs quietly as she heads to the kitchen. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well thanks. Just milk." The Doctor agreed. She starts to put the kettle on to make the coffee while watching the Doctor in the living room.

He picks up a magazine and sees an article. "Well, that won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

She doesn't bother going on about going to the police cause it wouldn't do much good. She was waiting for the Doctor to find the plastic arm.

He then flips through a book as he comments, "sad ending." Then he picks up some mail, "Rose Tyler." He reads aloud. Putting down the mail he looks at himself in the mirror making the comment, "could of been worse, look at the ears."

Rose had to stop herself bursting out with laughter when he mentioned the ears.

While the Doctor picked up a pack of cards and proceeds to play with them while singing Luck be a Lady. The cards fly everywhere when he hears something behind the sofa. "What's that then? Have you got a cat?" The Doctor questions as he looks behind the sofa.

"No." Rose responds as she sees the arm jump out and grab the Doctor by the throat. She rushes in as the Doctor falls on the sofa trying to get the plastic arm off.

Rose grabs it and tries to help. Suddenly the arm let go of the Doctor and went straight for her. She tried to grab it but it was to fast and stuck itself to her face. The Doctor jumps up to help get it off when they fall on the coffee table. The Doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver from his pocket as he manages to get it working, places it next to the arm to stop the signal.

"It's alright, stopped it." He reassures Rose."there you go see," he tosses it to Rose."Armless."

"Do ya think," she replies as she hits him in the arm with it.

"Ow," the Doctor looks at her with a hurt expression. The Doctor goes running off as she races after him with a huge smile.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." Rose explains.

"Yes I can, here I am, this is me swanning off." The Doctor counters.

"That arm was moving," she tried to get the Doctor to slow down. "It tried to kill me."

"Ten out of ten for observation," she forgot how much this Doctor could be patronising.

"You can't just walk away," she tried again. "That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't," the Doctor couldn't believe a dumb ape thought that they deserved to know though he was intrigued by her timeline. It glows a faint gold colour which he's never seen on any being before but his life's dangerous and he needs to put her off.

Walking outside she threatens to tell people even though she knows it won't work. "Okay then, I'll go to the police, I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that I could get people killed so your choice." He looks at her in disbelief. "Tell me or I'll start talking."

"Is that suppose to sound tough." Rose scoffs.

"Sort off." The Doctor agreed.

"Doesn't work." Rose insists.

"Who are you?" She tries again though she knows it's doubtful he will tell her.

"Told you, the Doctor." He predictably answers.

"Ya but Doctor what?" Rose continues.

"Just the Doctor." He insisted.

"The Doctor," she exclaims with a bit more excitement than should have been in her voice.

The Doctor looks at her as he waves with the plastic hand and says, "Hello," he notices she occasionally talks like she knows him. A memory from before the war tries to make itself known but he shoves it away. It's to painful to remember everything that happened before or during the war.

"Is that suppose to sound impressive," she laughs.

"Sort off," he responds with a big smile.

"Come on you can tell me," she implores. "I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through, I'm a long way from home." He decides to give her a bit of information.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me." Rose asks.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident, you got in the way that's all." It seemed logical to him.

"It tried to kill me." Rose pointed out again.

The Doctor conceded in his mind. She did have a point still. "It was after me not you. Last night in the shop. I was there, you blundered in. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixated on you was cause you met me."

Rose rolled her eyes again as she continued to play the dumb card. "So what your saying is the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of yah." He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let it go.

"Your full of it." She laughs.

"Sort of ya." The Doctor grins back.

"But, all this plastic stuff, what's it for? Who else knows about it?" She braces herself as she waits for what she knows he'll say.

"No one," this time she sees the sadness in him.

She silently asks for forgiveness for asking the next bit. "What, your on your own?"

"Well, who else is there. I mean you lot all you do is eat chips, go to bed, watch telly. While underneath you there's a war going on."

She reaches over and takes the arm off him. "Okay, start from the beginning."

He looks closely at her then as they walk through a park that seems oddly familiar to him. He sees a sadness in her eyes, like she lived a lifetime while watching everyone she knows die. That can't be right, cause she can't be more than nineteen or twenty.

"I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I'm not sure I even believe that, but if we do how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut of the signal, dead." The Doctor explained.

Rose once again rolled her eyes as she played dumb. "So that's radio control."

"Thought control," the Doctor corrected. "Are you alright?" He asked as he saw, instead of looking horrified or sceptical she looked intrigued. Not what he wanted to happen. As great as she might be he just wanted to be left alone.

"Ya, course." She replied with a lot more excitement than she was meant too. "So who's controlling it then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for?" She wants to prolong the time they have together but she can see the TARDIS in the distance. "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about. Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

They laugh together. "No."

"Of course not." Rose continues laughing.

"It's not a price war." The Doctor suddenly turns serious. "They want to over throw the human race, destroy you. Do you believe me?" He looks over and sees that she may just believe him.

"Yah. I mean this arm did try to kill me." There's a confidence in her eyes that tells him that for some reason she believes he can sort it out.

"Your still listening." He says in disbelief.

She stops as she asks. "Really though Doctor tell me, who are you?" Hoping she would get the same response as last time. It was a favourite memory of hers.

He stops and looks back at her. She looks like she's looking for someone she lost long ago.

"You know, like we were saying, about the Earth revolving," he walks back to her. "It's like when your a kid, the first time they tell you that the worlds turning and you can't quite believe it cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He takes her hand that feels small in his. "The turn of the Earth, the ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1000 miles per hour. The entire planet is circling round the sun at 67000 miles per hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go." He lets go of her hand. "That's who I am, now forget me Rose Tyler," he takes the arm back of her. "Go home."

She sees him walk of towards the TARDIS and enter as she realises in her original time line she couldn't forget him either. As the TARDIS dematerialises her eyes flash gold before she turns and heads back to her flat.

The TARDIS could feel the Doctors confusion as he entered her and started the dematerialisation process. She was amused as she thought to herself, soon their wolf will enter her for the first time and this time the TARDIS will let nothing tear them apart.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

She went to Mickeys like last time but all she wanted to do was look up Clive's number. Mickey greeted her and she realised she may need to have another talk with him about their relationship or lack of one.

She had just finished talking with Clive when Mickey walked in with a coffee. "Mickey, I know this doesn't make sense to you now. In the future I promise that I'll tell you everything but at the moment It's confusing."

"Is there someone else?" Mickey pouts.

She can't help the smile that comes onto her face as she thinks of the Doctor. "He's the most remarkable man you'll ever meet and yes I love him with all my heart." She sees the wounded look on his face and clarifies. "I love you too, but more as a brother, Mickey but if you ever need anything I'll be there ok."

Mickey nods, then seems to be cheered up a bit as he seems to be finally accepting the truth. She managers to convince Mickey to drive her to Clive's house. She hates knowing he will be taken and replaced with a plastic model but knowing that it's the only way for the Doctor to find her again and with the knowledge that Mickey will still be alive. Calms her a bit.

Mickey waits in the car, she doesn't even try to convince him to come in with her because she knows it won't work. She walks up to Clive's door and knocks. A boy answers. "Hello, I've come to see Clive. We've been emailing."

"Dad it's one of your nutters," the boy yells out as he walks away.

Clive pokes his head out of the doorway and sees her. "Hello, you must be Rose, I'm Clive obviously." She shakes his hand.

She follows him out to his shed where all the paraphernalia is about the Doctor and this time she pays more attention as he continues to talk in the background.

She remembers when he first mentioned in the original timeline that he thought the Doctor was immortal and she refused to believe it. He has no idea how right he was about that.

She walks back to the car and acts like she doesn't realise that Mickeys been replaced. "Alright he's a nutter, of his head. A complete online conspiracy freak. What are we going to do tonight?" She asks plastic Mickey. "I fancy a pizza."

"Pizza, Pi-Pi-Pi-pizza." Plastic Mickey repeats.

"Or Chinese," she suggests.

"Pizza." He repeats yet again as he starts the car and drives off.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Their sitting in a restaurant while she continues the conversation by the original timeline. "Do you think I should try the hospital, Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A levels, I don't know," the smile on plastic Mickeys face was starting to worry her. "It's all Jimmy Stones fault, I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up." She leans forward. "What do you think?"

Plastic Mickey leans forward slightly as he starts to question her. "So where did you meet this Doctor?"

"I'm sorry was I talking about me for a second?" Rose pointed out.

"Cause I reckon it all started back in the shop am I right, was he something to do with that?" Plastic Mickey continued.

"No," she tried to lie.

"Come on," he smiled at her.

"Sort off," she conceded.

"What was he doing there?" He continued.

"I'm not going on about him Mickey, really I'm not. Cause I know it sounds daft but I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous," she says with more excitement than she should've. She really needs to get her emotions under control or the Doctors going to pick up on it.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart-babe-babe-sugar-babe-sugar, you can tell me anything." He starts glitching. "Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning and I can help you Rose cause that's all I really want to do sweetheart-babe-babe-sugar-babe-sugar sweetheart." Seriously how had she not seen through him.

She's trying to act confused as she sees the Doctor walking towards them. "What are you doing that for."

"Your champaign," the Doctor offers to Mickey.

"We didn't order any champagne," Mickey tells him with out looking up as he leans forward. "Where's the Doctor?" He squeezes her hand.

The Doctor moves to Roses side as she glances up at him. "Madame, your champagne."

She can't help the smile as she asks. "Mickey, what's wrong?"

"I need to know, so where is he?" He tightens his hand on hers.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" The Doctor asks exasperatedly.

This time plastic Mickey does look up. "Look we didn't order any, aaah got ya."

"Don't mind me," he says as the Doctor shakes the champagne bottle. "I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house." As he opens the bottle and the cork goes flying into plastic Mickeys forehead.

Rose looks on as plastic Mickey absorbs the cork, then spits it out of his mouth. "Anyway," his hands turn into clubs as he smashes the table.

Rose gets ready to run as the Doctor runs forward and pulls the head of his body. "Don't think that's going to stop me," the head tells him.

Rose hits the alarm as the Doctor follows her through the kitchen, "everyone, out, get out now." The plastic Mickeys body somehow follows them as they run out the service entrance.

The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to lock the door as Rose grins at seeing the TARDIS again. She runs over to the locked gates as the Doctor walks casually back to the TARDIS.

"Open the gate, use that tube thing. Come on." Rose yells to the Doctor.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor explains as he holds it up.

"Well use it." She says.

"Nah, tell you what lets go in here," he suggests as he uses his key to open the TARDIS and step inside.

Rose can't help the grin as she again feels the comforting brush of the TARDIS on her mind. Oh she missed her. She apologised to the TARDIS for the next part of the conversation.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box." Rose exclaims. As she runs through the doors of the TARDIS.

This time it's not shock that stops her it's joy that finally she's come home. The TARDIS makes a welcome hum in the back of her head as she watches the Doctor work on the head.

"It's going to follow us," she stats.

"The assembled hordes of Ghangis Khan can't get through that door and believe me they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." Still rude obviously.

As the Doctor worked she started stroking the TARDIS as she sent a relaxed hum into her head. The TARDIS revelled in finally feeling whole once more as her wolf has returned.

"See the arm is too simple," the Doctor explained, "but the head is perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the source." Then he turns to her. "Right, where do you want to start?"

"The insides bigger than the outside." She knows how much he loves people mentioning that.

"Yes." He replies.

"It's alien?" She continues from before.

"Yep." The Doctor confirmed.

"Are you alien?" Rose questions.

"Yes. Is that alright?" The Doctor doesn't know why he bothered asking, he's never worried before and it's not like he's gonna take her with him.

"Yeah, kind of makes sense I guess." She remarks quietly as the Doctor looks at her strangely.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T.A.R.D.I.S Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor explained.

She suddenly remembers. "Did they kill him, Mickey, is he dead."

"Oh, I didn't think of that." He knows how much humans hate it when he forgets about people.

"He's my friend, you pulled off his head, they copied him and you didn't even think." She looks over and sees the head start to melt. "And now your just going to let him melt."

The Doctor spun around as she said that with a horrified expression. "Melt, oh, no no no."

"What are you doing?" She yells as he starts up the TARDIS.

"Following the signal, it's fading." He replies as he runs around the console touching buttons and levers.

"Come on, almost there." He tells the TARDIS as she stops suddenly, he runs outside. Rose runs after him.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." The Doctor complained.

"We've moved, does it fly." Rose once again apologies to the TARDIS mentally.

"Disappears there and reappears here, you wouldn't understand." She could hear the frustration in the Doctors voice.

"I might surprise you." She mumbles but the Doctor hears again and gives her an assessing look. She keeps forgetting he has better hearing. "But what about that headless thing it's still on the loose."

"Melted with the head, are you going to whiter on all night." The Doctor questioned.

She notices his defensive posture and tries to loosen him up a bit. "If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like your from the north?"

"Lots of planets have a North." He starts to loosen up a fraction.

She knows what will loosen him right up. "What's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950's. It's a disguise." He explains with a big smile.

Rose grins to herself, "ok, and this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet, lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect, just what the Nesteene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war." He continues to explain. "All its protein planets rotted so Earth, dinner."

"Any way of stopping it?" She asked.

He pulls out a vile from his pocket. "Anti plastic."

Rose couldn't help but comment, "do you have a kitchen sink in there as well?"

The Doctor ignores her as he continues, "but first I've got to find it." He moves over to the railing with the London Eye behind him. "How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on, hide what?" Rose asked as she stares at the London Eye.

"The transmitter, round and massive, the consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter, to boost the signal." The Doctor explained.

"What's it look like?" Rose questioned.

"Like a transmitter, round and massive, somewhere slap bang in the middle of London. A huge metal circular structure. Like a dish, a wheel close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." And again he seems completely oblivious to the very structure behind him.

"What," he turns to see what Rose is staring at. She nods to it, "what," so she nods again while trying not to laugh. "What is it, what?" Now he's getting frustrated before he turns and finally sees it. "Oh," he smiles, "fantastic."

They take off running across the bridge, hand in hand, towards the London Eye.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables." The Doctor continues.

"The breast implants," Rose interrupts and like last time he ignores her.

"Still we found the transmitter, the consciousness must be somewhere underneath." The Doctor explains as he looks around.

While the Doctors looking about Rose runs over to the railing like last time. "What bout down ere?"

The Doctor follows her. "Looks good to me."

They run over to the manhole and the Doctor opens the cover. Smoke and red light pour out as they climb down into a room. They walk through a door and into the Nesteen Consciousness chamber.

"The Nesteen Consciousness. That's it inside the vat, a living plastic creature." He explains.

"Well then, go talk it out of invading then." Rose suggested as the Doctor stared at her.

Just when he thought she would prove to him that she was just another stupid ape she would do the complete opposite. He walks down lower and addresses the Nesteene. "I seek audience with the Nesteene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to article fifteen of the shadow proclamation."

Rose is startled then to hear words coming from the Nesteene instead of white noise.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach."

That's when Rose sees Mickey. "Oh my god." She runs to him. The Doctor shakes his head and makes his way closer to the vat.

"Mickey it's me, it's ok, it's alright." She tries to calm him down.

"That thing down there, the liquid Rose, it can talk." Mickey sounds terrified.

"Oh, your stinking." Rose backs of a bit. "Doctor they kept him alive."

"Yeah that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." The Doctor confirmed.

"You knew that and you never said. "Rose was annoyed.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you." As he continued towards the vat. Rose and Mickey stood at the rail and watched as the Doctor addressed the consciousness. "Am I addressing the consciousness?"

Rose hears the Nesteen agree.

"Thank you. If I might observe you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warped shunt technology so might I suggest, with the greatest respect that you shunt off." He grins at his own pun while Rose hides her grin.

The Nesteen argues about rights.

"Oh, don't give me that it's an invasion plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The Doctor counters.

The consciousness interrupts.

"I am talking," the Doctor yells. "This planet is just starting, these stupid little people are only just learned how to walk but their capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behave please just go." The Doctor begged.

"Doctor!" Rose just managers to yell at him before a mannequin grabs the Doctor by his arms while the second mannequin took the vile of anti plastic out of his pocket."

The Doctor starts struggling. "That was just insurance, I wasn't going to use it."

The Nesteen accused the Doctor of trying to hurt it.

"I was not attacking you, I'm here to help, I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The Doctor tries to reason.

The Nesteen argues.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor looks confused before a door opens and there's the TARDIS. "Oh no honestly no, yes that's my ship."

The Nesteen continued to accuse him.

"That's not true," Rose could see the pain in his eyes. "I should know, I was there, I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault."

The Nesteen argued about its world.

"I couldn't save your world, I couldn't save any off them." The Doctor argued.

"What's it doing?" Rose yelled down to the Doctor.

"It's the TARDIS," the Doctor explains, "the nesteene has identified it as superior technology. It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion." The Doctor looks at her. "Get out Rose, just leg it, now."

Rose calls her mum even though last time it didn't work she still needed to try. "Mum."

"Oh there ya are, I was just going to phone. You can get compensation, I said so. I've got this document thing of the police, don't thank me." Her mother explained.

"Where are you mum?" Rose questioned.

"I'm in town," Jackie replies, confused.

"No, just go home mum, right now." Rose insists.

"Darling your breaking up, listen I'm just going to do some late night shopping. I'll see ya later, tra." And she hangs up on her.

Rose couldn't believe she hung up on her again. Well now she's going to have to do things the hard way.

"The activation signal, it's transmitting." The Doctor exclaimed.

Last time Rose wasted precious seconds, but not this time. She ran over to where the chain was that she used last time. Picking up the ax, she exclaimed like last time, "I still have no job, no A levels, no future but I still have Jericho street junior score under sevens gymnastics team. I got the bronze."

She grabs the chain when it comes loose and swings down just as the Doctor throws the mannequin holding him into the vat. Rose knocks the one holding the anti plastic into the vat as well. The Doctor grabs her as she swings back and they both look at the Nesteene consciousness.

"Now we're in trouble." The Doctor remarks as he grabs Roses hand and leads her to the TARDIS. Mickey makes it in just as the TARDIS dematerialises just before the roof caves in.

The TARDIS materialises in an alley not far from Roses flat and a figure comes running out to hide behind some bins. Someone else then slowly walks out while dialling her mum. The third figure leans on the doors of the TARDIS watching.

The Doctor knows there's something special about her but he still couldn't figure out what it is. He hasn't felt his time senses since the war ended yet the moment he grabbed her hand they flared to life again.

"Rose," her mother answers. "Rose, don't go out the house, it's not safe."

After hearing her mothers alright she hangs up and faces the Doctor as Mickey clings to her legs.

"Fat lot of good you were," she told Mickey.

"Nesteene consciousness," the Doctor clicks his fingers. "Easy."

"You were useless," Rose explained. "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes I would," the Doctor concedes. "Thank you. Right then I'll be off, unless aaah, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper you know it goes, anywhere in the universe. Free of charge." The Doctor tried to entice.

"Is it always this dangerous?" She asks. **Get him to ask you twice,** Bad Wolf whispered to her.

"Yep," he nods.

Rose really wants to say yes but Bad Wolf told her to get him to ask her twice so as much as she wants to she replies with, "yeah, I can't I've, um, got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this big lump so."

"Ok," the Doctor can't believe how disappointed he feels when she said no. "See ya around." And he heads back into the TARDIS and starts the dematerialisation process. A completely random thought suddenly struck him that he could tell her it travels in time.

Rose waits until the TARDIS is completely gone before she turns to Mickey. "Tell mum I'm going travelling and I'll contact her when I can, ok."

Just as she finishes speaking the TARDIS rematerialises.

The door opens and the Doctor pokes his head out, "by the way, did I mention it also travels in time." The Doctor moves away, but leaves the door open for her.

With a huge grin Rose runs right into the TARDIS.

 **Yes I know it is almost like the original but Rose knew that changing the wrong word at the wrong time could have a completely different effect which is why you'll find Bad Wolf popping in every know and then to point Rose in the right direction.**


	2. A Rose, a storm at the end of the world

**As always I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

Rose feels like she's finally home as she enters the TARDIS with a big smile. This time she vows to let nothing take her away from her home.

"Right then Rose Tyler." The Doctor grins as he throws something up and down in his hand. "You tell me, where do you want to go, backwards or forwards in time, it's your choice, what's it going to be?"

Rose knows where they end up but can't help commenting, "forwards, definitely forwards."

Now the Doctors showing a grin of his own. "How far?"

Rose bounces up and down. "As far as you like." She challengers him.

The Doctor spins a wheel and taps a button type object on the console while flipping a few switches. The TARDIS shakes around before stopping.

"10 thousand years in the future, step outside, it's the year 12 thousand and 5, the new Roman Empire." He stats dramatically.

Rose scoffs, "you think your so impressive."

"I am so impressive." The Doctor stats indignantly.

"You wish." Rose taunts.

The Doctor points at her, "right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go."

The Doctor runs around the console as Rose watches him with a grin. She had forgotten how much she had missed this Doctor. Though there all the same this one was the first to show her the stars. She also remembers all the times she turned around from doing something and he would be standing there with a far off look in his eye. 'I wonder if I could get this Doctor to admit he loves me first.' She thought. The TARDIS nudged her mind again as if to say I'll help you.

The TARDIS lands as she looks to the door then back to the Doctor. "What's out there?"

The Doctor gestures to the door so running over to them, she opens one and peaks her head out. Even though she knows where they are it still pays to be cautious with the Doctors driving.

She steps out fully as the Doctor follows her out. Walking up to the window she stares down at the Earth.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like your going to be killed by eggs or beef or global warming or astroids. You never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/Apple/26. 5 billions years in your future and this is the day," he looks at his watch, "hold on." The sun suddenly expands. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." The Doctor turns to watch her reaction. Why he's trying to make a good impression on her he'll never understand, I mean, she's brilliant yeah, but he can't allow himself to have feelings for her.

As they walk through the space station a voice announces, **"shuttles 5 and 6 are now docking. Guests are reminded that platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39 followed by drinks in the Manchester suite."**

Rose turns to the Doctor. "So when it says guests does that mean people?"

"Depends what you mean by people." He looks over as Rose holds his arm.

"I mean living talking people, what do you mean?" Rose questions.

"Aliens," the Doctor stats.

"What are they doing on board this space ship. What's it all for?"

"It's not really a space ship, more like an observation deck." He explains as they find the Manchester suite and the Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to open the door. "The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?"

"Fun," the Doctor stats as the door finally opens and they walk in. "Mind you when I say the great and the good what I mean is the rich."

Rose scoffed. "The rich always had warped ideas about fun."

The Doctor laughed quietly with her as they walked to the observation window.

"But hang on, they did this once on news round extra," Rose questioned. "The sun expanding. That takes hundreds of years?"

"Millions," the Doctor tells her. "But the planets now the property of the national trust. They've been keeping it preserved." He points out the window as you see small satellites orbiting the Earth. "See down there, gravity satellites, holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever, I thought the continents shifted and things?"

"They did and the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth." The Doctor looked at her as she stared at the Earth. He's still trying to figure out what makes her so special. "But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

"How longs it got?" Rose looks at him as she thinks about snogging him, the last time line they wasted precious time dancing around each other. She gave her head a quick shake, bad Rose, he's only just meet you. What would he think if you did something like that.

The Doctor looks at his watch, then looks to her. "About half an hour, then the planet gets roasted." The Doctors thoughts were running along the same lines as Roses. What was it about her that drew him.

"Is that why where 'ere I mean the thing is, is that what you do, you jump in at the last minute and save the Earth."

He leans towards her as the completely inappropriate thought crossed his mind that a little bit further and he could snog her. "I'm not saving it," he stated as he suddenly backed off and looked back to the planet below. "Times up."

"What about all the people?" She asked, a lot calmer than she was meant to.

"It's empty, there all gone, all left." He explains as he tries to avoid looking directly at her.

"Just me then." Rose sighs.

Rose and the Doctor are startled out of there thoughts when the steward enters the room.

"Who the hell are you?" He rudely asks.

"Oh that's nice thanks," the Doctor replies sarcastically.

"But how did you get in here?" The steward asked confused. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked, there on there way here any second now."

"Yeah that's me, I'm a guest," the Doctor interrupted holding up the psychic paper. "Look I've got an invitation and all, look there you see it's fine, see the Doctor plus one, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler she's my plus one, that alright?"

Now he's throughly confused. "Well obviously, apologise etc. if your on board we better start. Enjoy." The steward moves towards a podium at the entrance of the room.

The Doctor shows Rose the psychic paper. "The papers slightly psychic, it shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

Rose has to stifle a laugh as the Doctor must of let his mind wander as it now says that he's attracted to her before he puts it away. "I take it you go party crashing often, Doctor?"

He just grins back as the steward starts making introductions.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you, all staff to there positions." He claps his hands as little blue people start moving around. "Hurry now, thank you, as quick as you can. Come along, come along."

"And now might I introduce the next honoured guest representing the forest of Cheem we have, Trees namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The doors open and Trees walk in. "Remember there will be an exchange of gifts representing peace."

Rose turns to the Doctor and asks, "do you have any gifts?"

The Doctor checks his pockets.

Rose grins with her tongue poking through her teeth. "Not so prepared then," as Rose pulls out a packet of gum from her pocket.

"Next we have, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco we have the Moxx of Balhone." The steward continues. "And next we have from the financial family seven, we have the appearance of the repeated meam."

The Doctor looks at her to see how she's handling everything. Instead of looking scared however she still looks excited. Something else to put in the box marked mysteries of Rose Tyler.

"The inventors of the hypo-slip battle systems the brothers Hop Pyleen. Cal Spark Plug. Mr and Mrs Pak. The ambassadors from the city state of binding light." The steward continues.

Jabe, Lute and Coffa walk up to the Doctor and Rose. "A gift of peace, I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." Jabe hands the gift to The Doctor.

Rose hands over a stick of gum and they walk off.

"Nice thinking Rose, I didn't have anything else to give them." Rose beamed under his praise.

"The sponsor of this main event please welcome, the Face of Boe." The steward continued.

Rose looked over to Boe as he looked back. She swore she could see a spark of recollection in his eyes before she turned back to the next being.

"The Moxx of Balhone," the Doctor greeted. Rose discreetly ducked behind the Doctor.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I bring you the gift of bodily saliva." And he spits in the Doctors eye.

Rose was trying really hard not to laugh as she handed over a stick of gum.

The Doctor pouted. "Your just laughing cause he missed you."

Rose let out a finally laugh, "now Doctor, don't pout, it doesn't look good on you."

"Ah the appearance of the repeated meam," the Doctor greeted. "I bring you a stick of gum."

"A gift of peace, an orb of faith." They hand over. The Doctor hands the orb to Rose.

"And last but not least our very special guest," the steward gains everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentleman and Trees and multiforms. Consider the Earth below, in memory of this dying world we call forth the last human. Lady Cassandra O'Brian dot delta seventeen."

The doors open and Cassandra is wheeled in by her surgeons. "Oh now don't stare, I know, I know it's shocking. I've had my chin taken completely away, look at the difference, look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over 2 thousand. Moisturise me, moisturise me." She orders her boys who spray her with water.

The Doctor looked at Rose to see how she was taking it. He was surprised to see both pity and anger in her gaze.

Rose tried to stop her emotions from showing but not sure she was successful when the Doctor looked at her oddly. She has to remember that she can't let the Doctor know.

Cassandra continued. "Truly I am the last human, my father was a Texan, my mother was from the arctic desert. They were born on the earth and they were the last to be buried in its soil."

Rose went in for a closer look as the Face of Boe watched on. He had been waiting for billions of years to see her again. He remembers what she told him about going back and changing hers and the Doctors future so they stay together. He knows if she succeeds then he would no longer be so alone.

"I have come to honour them and say goodbye." Here she starts to cry as Rose rolls her eyes at how obvious her performance is. "Oh, no tears, no tears," one of her boys wipe under her eyes. "I'm sorry. But behold I bring gifts from Earth itself. The last remaining ostrich egg" a blue guy holds up for all to see. "Legend says it had a wing span of 50 feet, and blew fire from its nostrils, or was that my third husband."

Everyone laughs while Rose snorts quietly at the dumb joke.

"Oh no, don't laugh I'll get laughter lines, oh stop." Even though she's laughing by herself. Two more blue guys push in a juke box, "and here is another rarity, according to the archives this was called an IPod. It stores classic music from humanities greatest composers. Play on," she stats as music starts playing.

Rose looks around the room once more before taking off to find a room where she could laugh as hard as she likes.

The Doctor sees her leave and starts to go after her when Jabe stops him.

A flash momentarily blinds the Doctor before Jabe says, "thank you," and walks away. The Doctors baffled before shaking it off and heading out to find Rose.

Rose had found the same room as before and she was sitting down laughing to herself as she watched the sun expand.

The Doctor walks in and sees her laughing to herself. "What's tickled you then?"

"Just that Cassandra, a human, gets her own history so wrong. Thinking a juke box is an IPod." Rose explained as she rolled her eyes.

The Doctor laughs. "Yeah, but that's how myths and legends come about. They take a fact and as it passes down through the centuries it becomes more and more extreme till it becomes a legend."

Rose lays her head on his shoulder. "There just so alien, the aliens are so alien." She winces internally at the unintended pun. Rose lifts her head to look the Doctor over, "you look like that but there so different."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south." The Doctor tried to ignore the feeling running through him when she put her head on his shoulder.

"Where are you from?" She asked hoping he might tell her the truth this time.

He looks away. "All over the place." He replies and she could hear the loneliness in his voice.

She decides to change the subject. "There all speaking English?"

The Doctors smile is back when he replies. "No your just hearing it, it's a gift of the TARDIS, telepathic field gets inside your brain, translates."

"It's inside my mind," she says a lot calmer than she ought too.

"Well, in a good way." He didn't want a hysterical female on his hands.

"Ok, as long as she doesn't read my thoughts we should be alright." Rose was hopping the TARDIS wasn't reading some of her more inappropriate thoughts. That's when she felt an amused hum at the back of her head. Rose blushed realising she had been.

The Doctor watched her as her face turned red, wondering what that was about. Again she acted the complete opposite to how he expects her to react. He moves down to the observation window as his close proximity to her leads him down more inappropriate trails. Even the TARDIS has taken a liking to her right away. Usually she warms up to a companion slowly.

Rose follows him down to the window and pulls out her phone to try and get a signal. "I can't call home or anything."

The Doctor grins as he takes her phone of her. "Tell ya what, with a little bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" She grins with her tongue poking between her teeth.

"Yeah I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?"

"No, failed hullabaloo," they both have a good laugh as the Doctor fixed her cell phone.

"There you go," he hands it back to her.

Rose switches on her phone to see she has a signal. She dials her mum and waits for her to answer.

"Hello," Jackie answers.

"Mum," Rose grins at the Doctor.

"Oh, what is it, what's wrong, what have I done now. Oh, this red tops falling to bits, you should get your money back." Jackie carries on, "go on, it must be something, you never call in the middle of the day."

Rose laughs at hearing her mothers voice.

Jackie hears her. "What is it, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, you alright then?" Rose asks back.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jackie's now confused.

"What day is it?" Rose questioned.

"Wednesday, all day." She's getting more and more confused. "You got a hangover. Oh, I tell you what put ten quid in that lottery syndicate, I'll pay you back later."

"Yeah, I was just calling cause, I might be late home." Rose tried to explain.

Jackie's starting to worry. " Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm fine, top of the world." She hears the Doctor quietly laughing behind her.

She hangs up and turns to face the Doctor.

"Think that's amazing, you ought to see the bill." The Doctor remarks.

"That was five billion years ago, I just called through time." She walks over and hugs him. "Thank you."

To say the Doctor was surprised would be an understatement. But he slowly slipped his arms around her and hugged her back.

She was smiling to herself when they felt a tremor run through the observation deck.

Pulling away the Doctor comments, "that's not suppose to happen."

They hear the stewards voice over the intercom. **"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you."**

The Doctor and Rose walk back into the Manchester suite where all the other guests are as Rose hears the Moxx of Balhone mention Bad Wolf. Looking over she finds the Face of Boe staring at her again.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket," the Doctor explains as Jabe walks up to them. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think Jabe?"

Rose has to stop her sudden feelings of jealousy.

"Listen to the engines, they've pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

Jabe looks confused. "It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know," Jabe acknowledges, "but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you and your wife?" Jabe looks to Rose.

"She's not my wife." The Doctor replies.

"Partner."

"Nope."

"Concubine?"

Now Rose just feels insulted.

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

"What ever I am it must be invisible, do you mind." Thoroughly insulted by now. "Tell ya what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson."

"Don't start a fight," before turning to Jabe. "I'm all yours." He offers her his arm.

Rose had to again tamp down her jealousy as she watched the Doctor walk off with someone else. "And I want you home by midnight."

The Doctor looks back and grins at her.

 **"Earth death in 15 minutes, Earth death in 15 minutes."** the computer intones

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Jabe shows the Doctor, the maintenance duct and he uses the sonic screwdriver to get inside.

Stepping in Jabe follows him as he heads down the maintenance tunnel. "Who's in charge of platform one? Has it got a captain or what?"

"There's just the steward and the staff." Jabe answers. "All the rest is controlled by the metal man."

"You mean the computer?" The Doctor sounds confused. "But who controls that?" He looks back to Jabe.

"The corporation. They move platform one from one artistic event to the another."

"But there's no one from the corporation on board?"

"There not needed," Jabe explained. "This facility is purely automatic, it's the height of the alpha class, nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable," the Doctor scoffed.

"If you like, the nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"Your telling me, I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable, I ended up clinging to an ice berg. It wasn't half cold." The Doctor couldn't believe that humans still relay almost entirely on machines. He thought they might of learned there lesson by now.

"So what your saying is, if we get into trouble there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not." Jabe responds seriously.

A manic grin forms on his face. "Fantastic."

"I don't understand, in what way is that fantastic?" Jabe questions.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

While the Doctor and Jabe move through the maintenance tunnel. Rose heads over to talk to Cassandra.

"Soon the sun will blossom into a red giant and my home will die. That's where I use to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a house built into the side of the Los Angeles crevice. Oh, I had such fun," Cassandra sighed.

"What happened to everyone else? The human race. Where did it go?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "They say that mankind has touched every star in the sky."

Rose knows how to make Cassandra angry. "So your not the last human?"

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled." She says with disgust. "Oh, they call themselves new humans and proto-humans and digi humans, even humanish, but do you know what I call them. Mongrels."

"Right," Rose looks on in pity. "And you stayed behind."

"I kept myself pure." Cassandra explained.

"How many operations have you had?" She knew it was a ridiculously high number.

"708," Cassandra stats with pride. "Next week it's 709, I'm having my blood pinched." She looks Rose up and down. "Is that why you wanted a word. You could be flatter, you've got a little bit of a chin poking out."

Rose felt her anger rising, "I would rather die."

"Honestly it doesn't hurt," Cassandra enticed.

"I mean it I would rather die, it's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline."

"Oh well, what do you know." Cassandra condescended her.

Rose felt her temper snap. "I was born on that planet and so was my mum and so was my dad. And that makes me officially the last human being in this room cause your not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin, your just skin Cassandra, lipstick and skin. Nice talking."

As Rose walked away she couldn't believe she let Cassandra rile her up again. You would think she would have better control over her emotions the second time around.

Rose sat down next to the Face of Boe when she felt him in her head.

"Hello, Rosie," he said.

Rose was startled as she looked at him. "The only person that calls me Rosie is, Jack?" She looks at him questioningly.

"Yes, it's me." The Face of Boe confirms.

"Blimey, your a head." Rose can't help commenting before bursting into laughter.

Jack laughs with her. "It's been a long time since I heard your laughter. I remember being there when the Time Lords pulled you through from the other universe."

Rose places her hand on the glass. "Do I change the outcome?" She can't help but ask.

"I can't answer that for you, I'm sorry Rosie." The Face of Boe apologised.

"It's alright, I knew you probably wouldn't anyway." Rose assured him.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

While Rose was catching up with Jack, the Doctor and Jabe were still in the maintenance tunnel.

"So tell me Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" The Doctor enquired.

"Respect for the Earth." Jabe shrugs.

The Doctor scoffed. "Oh, come on, everyone on this platforms worth zillions."

"Well, perhaps it's the case of having to be seen at the right occasions," she concedes.

"In case your share prices drop." The Doctor scoffs. "I know you lot, you've got massive forests everywhere. Roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family." She explains. "So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one, I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. I'm a direct descendent of the tropical rainforest."

"Excuse me," the Doctor finally reaches a terminal and pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"What about your ancestry Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two." The Doctor ignores her. "Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left." Still ignoring her she tries again. "I scanned you earlier, the metal man had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit you even existed and even when it named you I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where your from, forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable you even exist. I just want to say, how sorry I am." She laid a comforting hand on his arm.

He looked at her and laid his hand on top while a thought flickered through his head that he wished Rose was there to comfort him. He frowned at that, he doesn't need anyone to comfort him. He's been doing fine on his own.

They make it through a door into the engine room where three huge turbines were slowly spinning, keeping the observation deck cool. "Is it me or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asks her. "Fair does though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Better be calling it retro." The Doctor turns to a control hatch and uses the sonic screwdriver to open the control panel. A spider scuttles out and up the wall. "What the hells that?" The Doctor questioned.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asks.

"I don't think so," the Doctor answers as he tries to find the right setting so he can deactivate the spider.

Suddenly Jabe flings a vine, like a whip and knocks it down where the Doctor could catch it.

"Hey, nice liana." The Doctor compliments impressed.

"Thank you." Jabe beams. "I'm not suppose to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He assures her. "Funny, who's been bringing there pets on board."

"What does it do?"

"Sabotage," he answers.

 **"Earth death in ten minutes."** The computer announces.

"The temperatures about to rise come on." The Doctor urges.

They race back to the Manchester suite. As their racing back they come across some of the employees trying to enter a room.

"Come on, get back." The Doctor moves them out of the way.

"Is that the steward in there?" Jabe exclaims.

"You can smell him." Was the Doctors grim response.

As he rose the sun filter they continued on towards the Manchester suite.

The Doctor and Jabe entered as he looks over and sees Rose kiss the glass on the Face of Boe's tank before getting up and walking towards him. He had to stop the jealousy rising in him. Why was he jealous anyway, she's only a companion.

Jabe scans the spider with her metal machine. "The metal man confirms, the spiders have infiltrated the whole of platform one."

Cassandra acts shocked, "how's that possible, our private rooms are protected by a code wall." She turns to her boys. "Moisturise me, moisturise me."

"Summon the steward." The Moxx of Balhone demanded.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead." Jabe informs everyone.

The Doctor looked to Rose as he heard her gasp.

She can't believe, she forgot him. She felt Jack, the TARDIS and Bad Wolf try to comfort her.

"Who killed him?" The Moxx of Balhone asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe, he invited us. Talk to the face, talk to the face." Cassandra accused.

Rose glared at her, how dare she blame Jack.

"Easy way of finding out," the Doctor used his sonic on the spider. "Someone brought there little pet on board. Let's send it back to master."

The spider starts scuttling over to Cassandra till her eyes move and he heads to the adherents of the repeated meam.

"The adherents of the repeated meam, shack cove." Cassandra exclaims.

"That's all very well and really kind of obvious but if you stop and think about it," he says as he moves over to them.

One of them tries to hit the Doctor who grabs the arm and pulls it off then rips a wire out of the arm which cause them to collapse.

"A repeated meam is just an idea, and that's all they are, an idea. Remote controlled droids, nice little cover for the real trouble maker." He pushes the spider with his foot. "Go on jimbo, go home."

The spider scuttles back over to Cassandra.

"I beat you were on the school squad and never got kissed." Cassandra glared. "At arms." Her boys point there sprayers at him.

"What you going to do, moisturise me." The Doctor mocked.

"With acid." She spat. "Oh, your too late any way my spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free through every code wall." She laughs, "I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging your own ship," the Doctor scoffs. "While your still on board. How stupids that."

"I had hoped to manufacture a hostage situation, with myself as one of the hostages." She explained. "The compensation would of been enormous."

"5 billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor scoffs in disbelief.

"Do you think it's cheap looking like this. Flatness costs a fortune." Cassandra glares. "I am the last human, Doctor, not that freaky little kid of yours."

"Arrest her," the Moxx of Balhone shouts. "Infidel."

"Oh, shut it pixie." Cassandra scoffs. "I've still got my final option."

 **Earth death in three minutes, Earth death in three minutes.**

"And here it comes." Cassandra continues. "Your just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies, they'll triple in price as soon as your dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go, burn baby burn."

"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Cassandra faked. " I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate." She commands as they heard explosions going of all over the observation deck. "Force fields gone, with the planet about to explode. At least it will be quick just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me, bye bye darlings, bye my darlings." As she teleported out.

 **Heat levels rising, heat levels rising.**

"Reset the computer," the Moxx of Balhone yells.

"Only the steward would know how." Jabe explains.

"No we can do it by hand, there must be a system restore switch Jabe, Rose come on." He pauses in the doorway. "You lot, just chill."

Rose, Jabe and the Doctor run through the maintenance duct and back into the engine room where the turbines are going around at dizzying speeds trying to cool the place down.

"Oh and guess where the switch is." The Doctor exclaims. The Doctor pulls a switch nearby down to slow the turbines but when he races back to them the switch pops back up.

Rose then runs over and holds it down for him then turns to Jabe. "You should go Jabe, the heats going to vent through this place."

The Doctor agrees, "go and make sure everyone's away from the windows."

She looks at both of them, "then stop wasting time, Time Lord." She yells before running back to the Manchester suite.

The Doctor looks at Rose then back towards the turbines. He makes it through the first one, then the second one before he heard Rose gasp, "Rose."

"I'm alright, keep going." She yelled back. Her hands were starting to blister.

The Doctor made it through the final fan and ran to pull the switch down. "Raise shields."

You could feel the heat decreasing rapidly and now that the turbines no longer have to work so hard, they've slowed right down.

The Doctor casually walks back through them and as soon as he's clear of the last one, Rose barrels into him. He can't help but smile, until he sees Roses hands.

"You said you were alright." The Doctor frowned.

Rose waved it off. "There fine, you can fix my hands once we get back to the TARDIS."

They make there way back to the Manchester suite.

The Doctor wasn't happy. Rose had been hurt and could've been killed. Same with everyone else. The steward and possibly other workers have been killed and Rose could've been killed. His mind keeps thinking of Rose, she was a mystery to him and he loves solving mysteries.

Rose knew he was angry, he doesn't like it when people try to hurt others, especially for money.

Rose and the Doctor make it back to the Manchester suite. Rose places her hand on his arm, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them." The Doctor explains. "Idea number one, teleportation thru 5 thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden near by." He walks over to the ostrich egg and breaks it open to revel the device. "Idea number three, if your as cleaver as me then a teleportation device can be reversed."

Cassandra is then teleported back on board in the middle of gloating. "Oh, you should off seen there little alien faces. Oh!"

"The last human." The Doctor spat.

"So," she tried to come up with an excuse. "You passed my, little test, bravo. This makes you eligible for the, um, the human club."

"People have died Cassandra!" The Doctor stats angrily. "You murdered them."

"That depends on your definition of people and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries." Cassandra gloats. "Take me to court, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter."

"And creak." The Doctor interrupts.

"And what?" Cassandra asked confused.

"Creak, your creaking." The Doctor grins.

"What," Cassandra finally realised what was happening. "Aaah, aaah I'm drying out, oh sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me. Oh, where are my surgeons, my lovely boys. It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor stats coldly.

"Have pity," Cassandra pleads. "Moisturise me."

Rose walks toward the Doctor and places a hand on his arm. "Help her."

The Doctor looks into her eyes and only sees pity there. Then he sees the hand holding his arm and he firms his resolve. She was hurt because of Cassandra, worse she could've died because of her.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." The Doctor stated coldly.

"I am too young." Cassandra cries as she's ripped apart.

While everyone starts to clean up the Doctor walks off.

Rose turns to look at the Face of Boe. "I'll see ya again, ya."

"Yes, Rosie the next time you'll see me you'll be hanging from a barrage balloon." He laughs. "And I'll see you in 23 years."

Rose waves to him as he leaves with all the other aliens. Rose walks up to the window to watch the remains of her home, while the Doctor calms down.

 **Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance.**

The Doctor walks back in and sees her at the window. He knows how hard it is to see your home burn, even if it is well into your own future.

Rose turns to him as he stands next to her. "The end of the Earth, it's gone, and we were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history and no one was even looking."

The Doctor gently grabs her arm. "Come with me."

They enter the TARDIS and he sends them back to 21st century Earth before leading her to the med bay. They sit side by side as he fixes her hands up, she lays her head on his shoulder.

Rose knows he has questions about her, but she can't tell him and it hurts to hide something from him but if she doesn't change Canary Wharf it would be much harder for him.

Once her hands are healed he leads her back into the console room and out the doors into her own time.

She stands in the middle off a crowd with the Doctor next to her.

"You think it'll last forever. People and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone even the sky." Rose knows what's coming next and she feels bad about how sad it makes him but he needs to talk about it. To start to heal.

"My planets gone, it's dead, it burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust, before its time."

"What happened?"

"There was a war and we lost."

"What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord," he turns and looks at her and she sees the pain in his eyes. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. Their all gone, I'm the only survivor, I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."

"There's me," she's heard it before but it still brings tears to her eyes hearing how alone he sounds.

"You've seen how dangerous it is, do you want to go home?" He hates asking, but he wants to know she's there by choice.

"I don't know, I want," to spend your forever with you. She finishes in her head. "Can you smell chips?"

A smile appears on his face again. "Yeah, yeah."

"I want chips." Rose stats.

"Me too." He laughs.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box chips it is and you can pay."

"No money." The Doctor shrugs.

"What sort of date are you," Rose stats with a sigh. "Come on tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got 5 billion years till the shops close." She grins at him with her tongue poking between her teeth.

She grabs his hand and leans her head on his shoulder while he looks down at her. Considering the subject they were talking about she still managed to make him laugh. A real laugh, not even the TARDIS managed that. He will find out who the real Rose Tyler is.

 **Since this is the second time Rose had gone through this adventure she was able to save herself and a few others.**


	3. Domestic scene after the world ended

**These are what I like to call domestic scenes between adventures and I figured that since this is Roses second time going through adventures she would have more of an idea about how to get the Doctor to open up about himself.**

A few hours later Rose had just finished a shower where the TARDIS had laid out some fresh clothes for her to wear. Placing a hand on the wall and sending a thanks to the TARDIS, The usual jeans and t shirt when she found the Time Lord in the library reading.

"Evening," Rose greets as she wanders in.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. "There's no evening on the TARDIS," the Doctor explained.

"And yet she still managers to let us know what time it is," Rose counters.

The Doctor watched her as she browsed the shelves of books. He noticed how she seems to know her way around without being told and that she addressed the TARDIS like she was a living being. Then he noticed the fact that the TARDIS seems to have moved a collection of books onto the same shelf and when he saw Rose peruse them, realised that the TARDIS had moved books she thought Rose might like. His ship had never acted that way with another person other than him before. It was when Rose bent down to get a better look at a book that his thoughts turned un Time Lord like and his trousers seemed tighter than they should be.

Rose could feel the TARDIS's amusement at something and sent out an inquiry. What she got back surprised her, apparently the Doctor was thinking about her as more than a friend. Rose decided she might as well start trying to get him to open up and figuring that he's always happy to talk about the TARDIS she'd start there.

Rose slowly walked over and sat next to the Doctor and waited for him to stop pretending to read. Once he lowered his book and looked at her she started. "Would you tell about the TARDIS?"

"What would you like to know?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose thought about it for a bit. "Everything, how she travels in time, how she gets in your head. Anything, everything."

Rose was afraid she'd said something wrong when the Doctor looked at her in confusion. "How do you know the TARDIS is a she, how do you even know that she's alive?"

"Ahh, cause she gets in my head, you said," Rose reminded him. "I just assumed that she can interrupt what you need plus I came out of the shower thinking I'd have to put on my dirty clothes because I didn't have any with me when she had clean clothes laid out on my bed. And she has to be a she, cause she actually has good taste," Rose finished as she indicated the clothes she was wearing.

The Doctor felt the TARDIS's amusement as Rose explained and he had to concede that she had a point. For a 21st century human she seems to be taking things alright. "Ok so I'll tell you a little about the TARDIS."

For the next three hours the Doctor explained how the TARDIS is connected to the Time Vortex through her central console which enables her to travel through time and space. He also explained how the TARDIS was old and decommissioned before he decided to borrow her.

Rose laughed softly as he said he borrowed her. "You stole her didn't you?"

The Doctor looked insulted that she could ever believe that he could steal anything. "Of course not, I always planned on taking her back."

Rose laughed again as the TARDIS chimed at what the Doctor stated. "I think she's trying to tell you that she had no intention of letting you take her back. So how long has it been since you 'borrowed' the TARDIS?"

"About 900 years give or take," the Doctor answered seeing if he could shock her cause she seems to be taking everything a little too well.

"So your what, 900 years old? Or was that only how long you've had the TARDIS for?" She never thought to question him the first time.

The Doctor grimaced a little. "I'm more around 1200 years old," the Doctor said uncomfortably. Before Rose could continue to question him he continued explaining the TARDIS to Rose. Rose let it drop seeing how uncomfortable he is, talking about himself. By the time the Doctor had finished explaining the TARDIS, with half being in technobabble that a silly ape wouldn't be able to understand he realised that Rose had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Smiling softly, which he'll deny later, he gently removed himself and laid her down on the couch they had been sitting on. His eyebrows Rose when he saw a pink blanket resting on the back of the couch that he knows was not there when he sat down. He covered Rose with the blanket and quietly left the room to talk to the TARDIS in the console room.

The Doctor sat in the captains chair as he stared at the console. "Why do you like Rose so much?" The TARDIS sent him images of him both before and after he met her and he had to admit that he looked a lot happy after he met Rose. "But she also seems to know her way around you as well?" The Doctor continued to question. The TARDIS refused to answer any of his questions about Rose and threatening to drop Rose back home yielded no results either as the TARDIS refused to move anywhere at all.

The Doctor gave up after awhile as the TARDIS refused to answer most of his questions and when he threatened to ask Rose she threatened him. The TARDIS has never threatened him before, sure she's hidden all his bananas or changed rooms on him before but she never threatened to stick him in a time loop before. Giving up, the Doctor stomped towards his room, figuring he might as well get some sleep since it's almost been two months since he last slept.

He went to open his bedroom door and found himself walking into the library where Rose was still asleep. Frowning he walked back out and continued down the hallway till he found his bedroom door, he opened it and walked in to find himself back in the library. Frowning he questioned the TARDIS. "What are you doing?" The TARDIS sent him an urgent message.

A moan from Rose drew his eye and he realised she seems to be having a nightmare. The always helpful TARDIS widened the coach as she urged him to comfort her. Confused as to how the TARDIS wants him to comfort her he sat next to her and reached out to try and wake her. The moment he touched her she seemed to calm down, he snatched his hand back and he saw her brow furrowed before the nightmare seemed to grasp her again.

Still confused the Doctor reached out and grasped her shoulder and Roses brow cleared instantly as she quieted. The Doctor took of his jacket and lay down next to Rose as he kept his hand on her shoulder, the moment he was lying next to her, Rose rolled over and flung her arm over the Doctors waist. Swallowing hard and trying to stop another part of his anatomy from rising he wrapped one arm around Rose as he fell asleep.

Rose woke up refreshed and feeling better than she had in years, as her mind started waking up everything that happened to her came rushing back in. She grinned brilliantly, she had made it back to the first Doctor she met and they went on their first adventure together. She also met Jack again, though he doesn't look the way that she last saw him. It was as she put her hand out to rise that she realised her cheek was lying on something soft, and moving. Lifting her head slightly she looked up to find the Doctors blue eyes staring back.

The moment the Doctor woke up he felt more rested then he had before the war in fact he was more rested than he has been since he started his travels. A pressure on his chest alerted him to something and when he looked around he realised that he was lying on the coach in the library and there was another presence in the room.

Looking down the Doctor found Roses eyes looking back at him. "Mornin'," the Doctor greeted.

Rose grinned quickly. "Thought there was no mornin' or evenin' on the TARDIS?" Rose questioned as she noticed the Doctor uncomfortable look.

The Doctor returned her grin as the uncomfortable feeling started subsiding. Rose and the Doctor got up and Rose lead the Doctor to the kitchen so she could cook them something to eat. "You know the TARDIS can just whip something up to eat?"

"I'm sure she can, but why make her do all the work," Rose questioned as the TARDIS chimed in agreement.

Once they finished breakfast the Doctor set the TARDIS to random and they went on more adventures. The Doctor was relived that not once did she mention finding him wrapped around her on her first night in the TARDIS.

 **Since the Doctors closeset relationship is with the TARDIS I thought it would be the best place to start at getting the Doctor to open up.**


	4. Ghosts and a story writer

**As always I don't own Doctor Who or the characters.**

"Hold that one down." The Doctor yelled as he pointed to a switch.

"I'm holding this one down." Rose yelled back as the TARDIS tossed them about.

"We'll hold them both down." The Doctor countered.

Rose rolled her eyes as she threw her leg up to push the other button down. The Doctor stared at her amazed as she threw him a look saying you wanted me to push them both so don't complain when I manage too.

"It's not going to work." Rose yelled back.

"Oy, I promised you a time machine and that's what ya getting. Now, we've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860, how does 1860 sound?" The Doctor asks excitedly.

 **'About 9 years out of your driving range'** Bad Wolf thought to her as Rose said aloud. "What happens in 1860?"

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on here we go." He runs over and pulls a lever which hurtles them through the vortex before throwing them on the ground.

The Doctor and Rose laugh as they pick themselves up off the grating.

"Blimey," Rose stats.

"You telling me," the Doctor looks to Rose. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Nothing broken." She tests her limbs. "Did we make it? Where are we?"

"I did it, give the man a medal." The Doctor exclaims. "Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

"That's so weird, you sure?" The Doctor looks hurt that she would question him. "It's Christmas." Rose smiles, her favourite time of year.

"All yours," the Doctors always excited to be able to show companions new places. And her grin seemed to be infectious.

"But think about it though, Christmas 1860, it happens once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you, you can go back and see days that are dead and gone, 100 thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still." Rose says in awe.

"Not a bad life," the Doctor grins back.

"Better with two," Rose counters with her tongue between teeth grin. "Come on then." She hits him on the butt as she runs towards the door.

"Oy, where do you think your going?" The Doctor asks.

"1860," she says as she turns to face him.

"Go out there dressed like that and you'll start a riot, Barberella. There's a wardrobe through there, first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up." He tells her.

Rose rolls her eyes as she heads to the wardrobe room. How he expected her to remember last time she wouldn't understand. She dressed the same way as last time, not that the TARDIS gave her much choice, and she received a favourable reaction from the Doctor as well.

Walking back into the console room she sees the Doctor tinkering with the TARDIS. The TARDIS gives an annoyed hum which Rose took to mean, she didn't need to be tinkered with. Rose lay her hand on one of the coral struts as she thought back. 'Give him a break old girl, he just needs something to do.'

The Doctor finally noticed her and felt his mouth drop open in shock. He knew she was beautiful but he didn't realise how stunning she really was. His superior time lord brain finally kicked back in as he spoke, "blimey, you look beautiful."

Rose cocked one eyebrow at him, "what, for a human you mean."

The Doctors ears turned red from embarrassment as he finally managers to turn his head away.

"I see you also changed your jumper." Rose compliments.

"Come on." The Doctor says as he gets out from under the grating.

"You wait there, this is mine." Rose orders as she races to the doors and peaks out. Before stepping out fully to find the same scene as last time.

The Doctor steps out beside her and offers his elbow. "Ready for this? Here we go, history."

She watches him as a grin appears on his face, a genuine grin not a fake one he gave when they just met.

There walking along when the Doctor notices a newspaper. Walking over he picks it up and looks at it frowning. "I got the flight a bit wrong."

Rose looks around her. "I don't care," she stats calmly.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." The Doctor stats frowning.

"I don't care," Rose tries to reassure him.

"It's not Naples, it's Cardiff." The Doctor says in disgust.

"Come on Doctor, great things will happen in Cardiff one day. Stop being a snob and enjoy." Rose again reassures him.

He looks at her like she's lost her mind but before he can say anything screams ring out and his grin reappears. "That's more like it," he tosses the paper behind him and offers his arm again.

Rose grins back with excitement as they run towards a theatre where the screams are coming from.

Running in the theatre, the Doctor heads towards the stage while Rose moves out off the way of all the people evacuating.

"Fantastic," the Doctor stats as he hops on stage. "Did you see where it came from?" He asks the man on stage.

"The wag revels himself does he?" The man tells the Doctor.

The Doctor looks mildly insulted.

"I trust you are satisfied, sir." The man continues.

"Oy, leave her alone." Rose yells out as she sees Mr. Sneed and Gwyneth pick up the body. "Doctor I'll get them."

"Be careful," he yells back as he watches the creatures be pulled into the gas lanterns. "Did it say anything?" He turns back to the man. "Can it speak? I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Doctor, you look more like a nanny." The man insults.

"What's, wrong with this jumper?" The Doctor asks.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Rose follows Mr. Sneed and Gwyneth outside as she sees them loading the little old lady into the hearst.

"Gwyneth, the Doctor and I can help..." She was cut off by Mr. Sneed putting something over her mouth. The last thing she heard was the Doctor yelling her name.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

The Doctor watches as the gas creatures are pulled into the gas lanterns. "Gas, it's made of gas."

He takes off outside to see Rose being loaded into a hearst. "Rose."

The man follows him as he waffles on. The Doctor turns to him, "yeah, not now mate, thanks." He sees a carriage standing on the side off the road. Jumping in he yells, "Oy, you follow that hearst."

"Can't do that sir." The driver replies.

"Why not?" The Doctor asks confused.

The man from stage runs up behind the Doctor. "I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach."

"Well get in then," the Doctor stats as he grabs the mans arm and helps him in. "Move." The Doctor tells the driver as the carriage moves. "Come on your loosing them."

"Everything in order Mr. Dickens?" The driver yells back.

"No, it is not." He tells the driver as the Doctor looks over in surprise.

"What did he say?" The Doctor questions.

"Let me say this first, I'm not without a sense of humour." Charles starts.

"Dickens." The Doctor interrupts.

"Yes," he replies frustrated.

"Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes," Charles Dickens was getting more annoyed.

"The Charles Dickens?" The Doctor clarified.

The driver turned back. "Shall I remove the gentleman, sir?"

"Charles Dickens," the Doctor continues. "Your brilliant, you are, completely 100% brilliant. I've read them all, great expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with all the ghosts." The Doctor questions.

"A Christmas Carol?" Charles asks.

"No, no, no the one with the trains. The signal man, that's terrifying, best short story ever written. Your are genius, you are." The Doctor praises.

"Do you want me to get rid of him sir." The Driver asks again.

"Aaah, no I think he can say." Charles assures the driver.

"Honestly Charles," the Doctor continues. "Can I call you Charles, I'm such a big fan."

Now Charles looks confused. "Your a what, a big what?"

"Fan," the Doctor repeats. "Number one fan, that's me."

"How exactly are you a fan, in what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool." Charles asks confused.

"No, it means fanatic, devoted to you. Mind you I've got to say that American babe Marsha, what's that about. Was that just painful or what that was rubbish that bit." The Doctor grumbled.

"I thought you said you were my fan?" Charles questioned.

"Oh, well if you can't take criticism. Go on do that voice of little Mel, he cracks me up." Suddenly he remembers Rose. "No, sorry forget about that." He turns to the driver. "Come on faster."

"Who exactly is in that hearst?" Charles finally asks.

"My friend," the Doctor answers as he hops that she hasn't been hurt. "She's only 19 and it's my fault, she's in my care and now she's in danger."

"Well, why are we wasting time talking about dry old books, this is much more important." Turning to the driver he yells, "driver, be swift, the chase is on."

The Doctor has a huge grin. "That a boy Charlie."

"No body calls me Charlie." Charles replies with a not amused expression on his face.

"The ladies do," the Doctor hints.

"How do you know that?" Charles asks perplexed.

"I told you, I'm your number one."

"Number one fan." Charles finishes.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Rose wakes up on the same table as last time. Just as the Gelth enter the bodies nearby.

Charles knocks on the door and Gwyneth goes to open it. "I'm sorry sir, were closed." Gwyneth tries to send them away.

"Nonsense," Charles scoffs. "Since when do undertakers keep office hours. The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in sir." She tries again and goes to close the door.

Charles puts a hand out to stop her. "Don't lie to me child," he tells. "Summon him at once."

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens but the masters indisposed." Gwyneth tries again.

The Doctor just noticed one of the gas lanterns acting up. "Having trouble with your gas."

Charles just noticed as well. "What in Shakespeare's going on?"

Rose turns as she sees the Gelth posses the bodies. "Are you alright?"

She gets of the table as they move towards her like zombies. "Your not kidding."

She runs to the door and starts banging on it as the Gelth get closer.

The Doctor meanwhile barges through the front door and puts his ear to the wall near the gas lamp.

"Your not allowed inside sir," she insists.

"There's something inside the walls." The Doctor exclaimed.

Rose starts shouting as she hops the Doctor will arrive soon. If she does one little thing wrong she could be dead before she can help him. "Let me out, open the door."

"Living inside your gas pipes." The Doctor lifts his head as he hears Rose yelling. "That's her." The Doctor takes of running towards her while Charles and Gwyneth follow. They pass Mr. Sneed but are running to fast for him to have a go at them.

"Let me out." Rose continues to yell. "Let me out, someone open the door."

One of the Gelth grab her and pulls her back as the Doctor kicks the door in. "I think this is my dance." The Doctor stats as he pulls Rose from the Gelth's grip.

Rose looks behind her as Charles remarks. "It's a trick, were under some sort off mesmeric influence."

"No were not, the dead are walking." The Doctor explains. He turns to Rose and grins, "hi."

"Hi, who's your friend?" She asks as she looks back at Charles Dickens.

"Charles Dickens." The Doctor says excitedly.

"Ok, hi Charlie." The Doctor frowns slightly. She acts like she's already met him. He doesn't know where his burst of jealousy comes from either.

"My names the Doctor," he addresses the Gelth. "Who are you then? What do you want?"

"Failing, open the rift, were dying." They say in an eerie voice. "This form cannot sustain, help us." The corpses then open there mouths and the Gelth fly out and disappear back into the gas lamps.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Back in Sneed's parlour Rose has a go at him. "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander you dirty old man." Rose is even angrier knowing that he knew about them and did nothing.

"I won't be spoken to like this," Mr. Sneed interrupts.

"Then you set me in a room full of zombies, and if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die." Rose continues. "So come on, talk."

The Doctor smiles as he watches her. He likes how fiery she is. He wonders where else she would be passionate. He immediately shuts down that thought, he can't think like that. She's a companion, nothing more. There can't be anything more.

"It's not my fault, it's this house." Mr. Sneed yells back. He looks at everyone as he continues more calmly. "It's always had a reputation, haunted but I never had much bother till about three months back and then the stiffs." At Charles's disgusted look he amended. "The um, the dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommy rot," scoffed Charles.

"You witnessed it, can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk." Mr. Sneed exclaimed. "And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to certain memories."

While Mr. Sneed was talking Gwyneth is handing out drinks to everyone. She walks up to the Doctor, "two sugars sir, just how you like it."

The Doctor frowned as she walked away. There's something about her like how she knew he liked his tea that way.

"One fellow use to be a Saxon and almost walked into his own memorial service." Sneed continued. "Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir. Just like she planned."

"Morbid fancy," Charles scoffed again as he stood up.

"Oh, Charles you were there," the Doctor stated.

"I saw nothing but an illusion," Charles tried to deny.

"If your going to deny it, don't wast my time. Just shut up." The Doctor rudely told him. Charles looked highly insulted before walking out of the room. The Doctor turns back to Mr. Sneed, "what about the gas?"

"Oh, that's new sir, never seen anything like that before." Sneed assured him.

"It means it's getting stronger, the rifts getting wider and something's sneaking through." The Doctor told them.

"What's the rift?" Rose knows but she still needs to act dumb.

"A weak point in time and space," the Doctor explained. "It's a connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories most of the time."

"That's how I got the house so cheap," Mr. Sneed exclaims. "Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

The Doctor grins as he then follows Charles out of the door and into the room with the corpses. He leans against the doorway as he watches Charles try to find out how the trick, as he put it, was done.

"Checking for strings," the Doctor startles Charles out of his search.

"Wires perhaps there must be some mechanism behind this fraud." He's desperate to prove them wrong

"Oh, come on Charles. Alright, I shouldn't of told you to shut up," the Doctor apologises. "I'm sorry, but you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures."

"I can not except that." Charles denies.

"And what does the human body do when it decomposes, it breaks down and produces gas." The Doctor interrupts. "Perfect home for these gas things. They can slip inside, use it as a vehicle just like your driver and his coach."

"Stop it," Charles exclaimed. "Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong."

"Not wrong, there's just more to learn." The Doctor insists.

"I've always railed against fantasies. Oh, I love an illusion as much as the next man, revel in them. But that's exactly what they are illusions. The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to revel injustices, the great and social courses. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and Jack o lanterns. In which case have I wasted my brief span, Doctor. Has it all been for nothing?" Charles ranted.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

While the Doctors talking to Charles. Rose walks off to find Gwyneth. She needs to warn her and since Gwyneth is psychic, she might understand.

"Please miss, you shouldn't be helping, it's not right." Gwyneth protests as Rose picks up a towel and starts drying some dishes.

"Don't be daft," Rose says. "Sneed works you to death." Rose hands back the towel. "How much do you get paid?"

"8 pounds a year miss." Gwyneth states proudly.

"How much." Rose clarifies.

"I know, I would've been happy with 6." Gwyneth assures her.

Rose still can't believe how low people were paid in those days. "So, did you go to school or what?"

"Of course I did, what do you think I am an urchin." Gwyneth protested. "I went every Sunday nice and proper."

"What, once a week." Rose exclaims before clamping her mouth shut in mortification as she realised that she sounded like she disapproved.

"We did sums and everything." Gwyneth leans a little closer. "To be honest, I hated every second."

"Me too," Rose agrees.

"Don't tell anyone but one week I didn't go and I went on the Heath all on my own." She laughed.

"I use to go down to the shops with my mate Shareen and we use to go look at boys." Rose assures her.

Gwyneth suddenly turns proper. "Well I don't know much about that miss."

"Oh, come on. Times haven't changed that much." Rose protested. "I bet you've done the same."

"I don't think so miss." Gwyneth tries to dismiss.

"Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you got your eye on someone." Rose insisted.

"I suppose," Gwyneth gives in. "There is one lad. Butchers boy, he comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile."

"Oh, I like a nice smile." Rose agrees. "Good smile, nice bum."

Gwyneth looks scandalised. "Well I have never heard the like." They laugh together. "I swear it is the strangest thing miss, you've got all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like some kind of wild thing."

"Maybe I am, maybe that's a good thing." Rose suggests. "You need more in life than Mr. Sneed."

"Oh, now that's not fair, he's not so bad old Sneed. He was very kind to me, to take me in cause I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve." Gwyneth explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose commiserated.

"Thank you miss. I'll be with them again one day, sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed, there waiting for me." Gwyneth assures Rose. "May be your parents are up there waiting for you too miss."

"May be," it suddenly clicks what she said. "How do you know I my mother died?"

"Don't know, must of been the Doctor." Gwyneth looks away scared.

"I'm older than I look." Rose confessed.

"Yes, you've seen so much, more than anyone should have to see. You've come such a long way, from a different time stream. You burn like the sun. With time flowing through you. Such beautiful singing, the big Bad Wolf." Gwyneth fell back in shock when the Bad Wolf kicked her out of Roses head. "I'm sorry, sorry miss."

"It's alright," Rose tried to reassure her.

"I can't help it, ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight, she told me to hide it." Gwyneth insisted.

"And it's getting stronger, more powerful isn't that right?" The Doctor startled them.

"All the time sir," Gwyneth confessed. "Every night, voices in my head."

"You grew up on top of the rift, your part of it, your the key." The Doctor explains.

Rose can already see the Doctor planning on using her and it just makes her more angry. "I've tried to make sense of it sir. Consulted table wrappers, spiritualists all sorts."

"Well that should help, you can show us what to do." The Doctor explained.

"What to do where sir?" Gwyneth asked confused.

"We're going to have a seance." The Doctor grins.

As the Doctor leaves Rose grabs Gwyneth's arm. "You don't have to do this. You've seen in my head, you know what will happen." She's almost begging.

Gwyneth lays a hand on her. "Yes, I've seen what will happen. It's my time, or the Doctor will do it and it's not his time yet." Gwyneth hugs her. "Let me do this to preserve the time line and to keep you and the Doctor together."

Gwyneth walks off as Bad Wolf and the TARDIS try and comfort her. Bad Wolf shows her that there is still someone she could save.

There sitting in the parlour, around a table holding hands.

"This is how Madame Mortlock summons those from the land of mists." Gwyneth explains. "Come on we must join hands."

Charles scoffs. "I can't take part in this," while he stands up.

"Humbug," the Doctor teases. "Come on, open mind."

"This is precisely the cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Seances, nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This will amount to nothing." Charles insisted.

"Now don't antagonise her, I love a happy medium." The Doctor jokes.

"I can't believe you just said that." Rose laughs quietly.

At least the Doctor got Rose to smile a bit. Ever since coming out of the kitchen with Gwyneth she seems a lot sadder. And what did Gwyneth mean when she said Bad Wolf. Also Rose looks at Gwyneth like she knows something is going to happen to her.

He looks back to Charles. "Come on, we might need you."

Charles debates but then decides to sit down anyway.

"Good man." The Doctor compliments. "Now Gwyneth, reach out."

Gwyneth looks to the ceiling and concentrates. "Speak to us, are you there, spirits come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

Rose starts hearing whispers. "Can you hear that?"

"Nothing can happen." Charles insists as he looks around. "This is shear folly."

"Look at her," Rose nods towards Gwyneth.

"I see them," Gwyneth whispers. The Gelth start coming out off the gas lanterns and float around the room.

"What's it saying?" Rose leans forward to ask.

"They can't get through the rift." He turns to face Gwyneth. "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, your controlling it. Now look deep, allow them thru."

"I can't," Gwyneth sounds like she's struggling.

"Yes, you can." The Doctor assures her. "Just believe it. I have faith in you, make the link."

Suddenly her head drops then slowly rises. "Yes," three gaseous figures appear behind her.

"Great God," Sneed exclaims. "Spirits from the other side."

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor corrects.

"Pity us," the Gelth exclaim. "Pity the Gelth, there's so little time, help us."

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asks.

"The rift, take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge," the Gelth begged.

"What for?" The Doctor questioned.

"We are so very few, the last of our kind. We face extinction." The gelth explained.

"Why, what happened?" Rose was hopping the Doctor wouldn't ask that.

"Once we had physical form, like you. Then the war came," the Gelth continued on.

"War, what war?" Charles asked.

"The Time War, the whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged, invisible to lower life forms, but deadly to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away, were trapped in this gaseous state." They insisted.

Rose looked at the Doctor as the Gelth went on. Her hatred for them grew as she saw the pain and guilt in his eyes.

"So that's why you need the corpses?" The Doctor figured out.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form and your dead are abundant, they go to waste, give them to us." The Gelth finally got to the point.

Rose doesn't bother arguing with the Doctor about using dead people. She knows it won't work.

The Doctor looks at Rose, wondering why she isn't arguing. He's taken back by the fact that she's glaring at them. She even begged for Cassandra's life and she tried to kill her, yet she doesn't want to help the Gelth.

"Let the Gelth, through," they continued. "We're dying, help us, pity the Gelth."

They disappeared back into the gas pipes as Gwyneth collapses.

Rose rushes over to her, "Gwyneth."

Charles sat there in shock. "It's all true, it's all true."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Back in the sitting room they lay Gwyneth on the sofa and Rose started wiping her forehead as they waited for Gwyneth to wake up.

"It's alright," Rose reassures her as she came too. "Just sleep ok."

"My angels miss," Gwyneth smiles. "They came didn't they? They need me."

"They do need you Gwyneth. Your there only chance of survival." The Doctor assures her.

Rose was upset even though Gwyneth told her it needs to be done. Rose turns to the Doctor. "Why can't you build bodies for them and then come back to open the rift."

"Cause, by the time we come back it might be to late." The Doctor gently explained.

Sneed's looking confused. "What did you say Doctor, explain it again? What are they?"

The Doctor turns to look at Sneed. "Aliens."

"Like foreigners you mean?" Sneed tried to grasp.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there," and he points to the roof.

"Brecka," Sneed exclaims.

"Close," the Doctor concedes, "and they've been trying to get through from Brecka to Cardiff but the roads blocked. Only a few can get through, even then their weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and into the pipes."

"That's why they need the girl." Charles comments.

Rose was about to repute that when Gwyneth lays a hand on her arm. "The Doctor needs to know he can be wrong." She whispers.

"She can help," the Doctor assures Rose, "growing up on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."

"Incredible," Charles exclaims. " Ghosts that are not ghosts, but beings from another world, that can only exist in our realm by inhabiting cadaverous."

"Good system, it might work." The Doctor agrees.

"My angels need me." Gwyneth turns to the Doctor. "Doctor, what do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything." The Doctor assures her.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mum on a holy mission." Gwyneth explained as she stared at Rose. "So tell me."

Rose nodded to let her know she won't interfere.

The Doctor was looking between Rose and Gwyneth wondering what was going on. He knew Rose wasn't happy about what was going on, but his guilt was getting to him and if he could help the last of the Gelth then maybe it might diminish a bit.

"We need to find the rift," the Doctor walks over to Sneed, "this house is on a weak spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed what's the weakest part. The place where most of the ghosts have been seen."

Mr. Sneed thinks for a bit. "That would be the morgue."

Rose groans. "No chance you were going to say gazebo was there."

They all head down to the morgue as Rose keeps an eye on Mr. Sneed. "Does this mean my time can be rewritten?" Rose asks the Doctor.

The Doctor turns to her. "Times in flux, changing every second and your cozy little world can be rewritten like that." He clicks his fingers. "Nothing is safe, remember that, nothing."

"Doctor," Charles interrupts. "I think the room is getting colder."

The Gelth start coming through the walls.

"Here they come." Rose comments.

A figure suddenly appears before them. "You came to help, praise the Doctor, praise him."

Rose can't help but yell out. "Promise you won't hurt her."

They ignore her like last time. "Hurry please, so little time. Pity the Gelth."

The Doctor moves to stand in front of them. "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Some where you can build proper bodies." The Doctor explained. "This isn't a permanent solution, alright."

"My angels," Gwyneth says in awe. "I can help them live."

"Ok, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asks.

"Here, beneath the arch," the Gelth point.

Gwyneth steps beneath the arch with a blue ghost like figure above her.

Rose rushes forward and hugs her as Gwyneth whispers, "forgive him, he has so much guilt, he needs you to heal him."

Rose nods as she discreetly feels for her pulse and realises she's already gone.

"Establish the bridge, reach out to the void. Let us through." The Gelth cry.

"Yes, my angels." Gwyneth exclaims. "I can see you, I can see you. Come."

"Bridge head establishing."the Gelth cried out.

"Come to me, come to this world poor lost souls." Gwyneth continues.

"It has begun," the Gelth cry. "The bridge is made."

Gwyneth opened her mouth wide and Gelth started pouring out. "The bridge is open, we descend. She has given herself to the Gelth." Suddenly the Gelth behind Gwyneth turned from angelic blue to fiery red as the others looked around realising there's more of them than they were told.

"You said that you were few in number." Charles cried.

The Gelth started entering corpses.

"Gwyneth," Mr. Sneed tried. "Stop this, listen to your master this has gone far enough. Stop howling child and leave these things alone."

Rose pulled him back as the Doctor grabbed her by her waist. The Gelth almost had him. They all watch on as the corpses head towards them.

"Oh, good god." Charles starts panicking.

"We need bodies," the Gelth explain. "All of you dead, the human race, dead."

There backing Rose and the Doctor up to a fenced alcove as the Doctor yells, "Gwyneth stop them, send them back, now."

"I, I, I can't," Charles cries. "I'm sorry. This new world of yours is to much for me. I'm sorry." And with that both Charles and Mr Sneed run out of the house.

The Doctor opens the gate behind them. Now they have Gelth trying to reach through the gate.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives to the Gelth." They waffle on.

"I trusted you," the Doctor spat. "I pitied you."

"We don't want your pity, we want this world and all its flesh." The Gelth sneered.

"Not while I'm alive." The Doctor declared.

"Then live no more." The Gelth stated.

The Doctor turns and looks at Rose with regret, "I'm sorry." All he's thinking about is that he hasn't kissed her yet. Unbeknownst to the Doctor, Rose is thinking the same thing as they stare at each other. "It's all my fault, I brought you here."

Reaching up Rose places her hand on the Doctors cheek. "It's not your fault," Rose forgives. "I wanted to come."

"What about me," the Doctor exclaims. "I saw the fall of Troy, world war five, I pushed boxes at the Boston tea party now I'm going to die in a dungeon, in Cardiff."

"It's not just dyeing," Rose explains. "It's to become one of them. We'll go down fighting, yeah."

"Yeah," the Doctor agrees.

"Together." Rose looks at the Doctor.

"Yeah," the Doctor takes Roses hand as he looks at her. "I'm so glade I met you."

"Me too," they don't realise their inching nearer to each other until Charles comes bursting back into the room and they spring apart.

"Doctor, Doctor turn of the flame, turn up the gas." He explains as Charles moves to do that. "Fill the room, all off it now."

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Turn it all on, flood the place." Charles pulls out his handkerchief as he starts coughing.

"Brilliant," the Doctor exclaims. "Gas."

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose questions.

"Am I correct, Doctor?" Charlie's asks. "These creatures are gaseous."

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the hosts, suck them into the air." The Doctor agrees. "Like poison from a wound."

The Gelth turned and started moving towards Charles. "I hope, oh lord, I hope this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately."

"Fancy more," the Doctor grabs the gas pipe next to him and rips it out of the wall.

Suddenly the Gelth start pouring out of the hosts and circling around in the air.

"It's working." Charlie's says nervously.

The Doctor and Rose open the gate and move to stand in front of Gwyneth.

"Gwyneth send them back," the Doctor yells. "They lied, there not angels."

Gwyneth lowers her arms. "Liars."

"Look at me, if your mother and father could look down and see this, they would tell you the same." The Doctor enticed. "They would give you the strength. Now SEND THEM BACK."

"I can't breathe," Rose exclaims.

"Charles get her out of here." The Doctor orders.

Rose is lead away by Charles as the Doctor reasons with Gwyneth.

"There too strong." Gwyneth disagrees.

"Remember that world you saw, Roses world. All those people, none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The Doctor cajoles.

"I can't send them back," Gwyneth insists. "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out some matches. "Get out! Leave this place."

"Come on, leave that to me," the Doctor begs before he realises, putting his fingers to her pulse he doesn't find one. "I'm sorry." He kisses her forehead as he runs out of the house. "Thank you."

He managers to get out just in time for the house to blow up. He turns to Rose as she throws herself into his arms. He's surprised she even wants him to hold her.

"I'm sorry, she closed the rift." The Doctor tells her.

"At such a cost," Charles exclaimed. "The poor child."

"I did try Rose," the Doctor insisted. "But Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

"It's not your fault." Rose assures him. "She wanted to help."

"I think she was dead the minute she stood in that arch." The Doctor explained to Charles.

"There are more things in heaven and Earth that are dreamt of in your philosophy." Charles explained gently. "Even for you, Doctor."

"She saved the world," Rose was awed by her courage. "A servant girl and no one will ever know."

Mr. Sneed stays to sort out the rubble that use to be his home while Charles offers them a lift back to the TARDIS.

"Right then, Charlie boy I've just got to go into my shed." The Doctor uses his key to unlock the door. "Come along."

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asks Charles.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London quite literally post haste." He assures her. "This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more important."

"You've cheered up." The Doctor told him.

"Exceedingly," he laughs. "This morning I thought I knew everything in the world now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired, I must write about them."

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asks.

"I shall be subtle at first." Charles assures them. "The mystery of Edward Drood still lacks an ending perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle, perhaps it was not of this Earth. The mystery of Edward Drood and the blue elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth." He finishes excitedly.

"Good luck with it," the Doctor shakes Charles's hand. "Nice to met you, fantastic."

"Bye then," Rose shakes Charles's hand then leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Oh, my." Charles exclaims. "So modern."

The Doctor suppresses another stab of jealousy. That's getting out of hand.

"Thank you but I don't understand?" Charles asks confused. "In what way is this goodbye, where are you going?"

"You'll see," the Doctor assures him. "In the shed."

The Doctor enters, Rose goes to follow as the Doctor pops back out.

"On my soul Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these things there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this, who are you?" Charles asks.

The Doctor looks at him. "Just a friend, passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times," Charles questions. "I don't wish to impose on you but I must ask you. My books, do they last?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor grins.

"For how long?" Charles queries.

"Forever," the Doctor grins as Charles lights up. "Right, shed. Come on Rose."

"In the box," Charles questions as they enter. "Both of you?"

"Down boy," the Doctor grins. "See ya."

Rose has a smile on her face as she enters the TARDIS and follows the Doctor to the console. "Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?"

"In a weeks time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies, sorry he won't get to tell his story." The Doctor explains.

"Oh, no," Rose exclaims quietly as they watch Charles on the monitor. "He was so nice."

"In your time he was already dead, we've brought him back to life." The Doctor comforted. "He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise."

The Doctor hits the dematerialisation switch and the TARDIS disappears from Cardiff 1869 and enters the Time Vortex.

 **Rose could only save Mr Sneed in this episode as Gwenyth was the reason the Gelth came through which was how the Doctor found out what the Gelth really wanted. Last time the Doctor mentioned her being dead the moment that she stepped under the arch so I couldn't find a way to save her.**


	5. When the dead are quiet

**Another domestic scene that the Doctor would deny that it was domestic.**

While the Doctor was busy tinkering with the TARDIS console, ignoring the TARDIS's annoyance Rose thought she might explore the ship a bit and rediscover her favourite rooms again. It was about an hour into her exploration that the TARDIS showed her a room she hadn't seen before.

Walking in to the room she gasped as she took in the full view. Red grass stretching as far as the eye can see, and a forest of silver leafed trees taking up half the room. Walking further into the room, she gasped again as a gentle breeze blew thru and the silver leaves made a lovely melody.

Rose found a blanket spread out under the nearest tree and taking the hint she laid down on the blanket and let the melody of the trees lull her to sleep.

It was a few hours later after the TARDIS shocked him for the seventh time that he realised he hadn't heard from Rose. Getting a little worried as he knew that someone could easily get lost in his massive ship he decided he better go find her. The TARDIS lead him to a door he hasn't stepped into since before the war, hesitantly he reached out his hand and grasped the handle.

Opening the door he gasped as memories tried to crowd around in his mind but he pushed them away ruthlessly. Once he had settled his mind he took a small step into the room and stopped suddenly as he felt another presence with him. It was then that he saw Rose lying on a blanket and sleeping peacefully under one of the trees from his home world.

Rose felt a presence standing over her and slowly opened her to grin up at the ninth Doctor. She patted the space beside her, asking the Doctor silently if he would like to sit down. The Doctor took another look around before lowering himself onto the blanket then lying back till he was lying next to Rose and looking up through the leafy canopy.

Knowing the emotions that are probably running around the Doctors mind she grasped his hand to let him know that she's there. After lying there for awhile she ventured a question. "Would you tell me what your planet was like?"

The Doctor startled at the question as the pain threatened to consume him, it was her hand in his that pulled him back from that dark place. He could feel her disappointment as time continued to move and he stayed silent. What was interesting was that he wanted to tell her, he wanted someone to know about his planet.

Just when Rose was about to let him off the hook with her question, he surprised her when he started speaking. In slow halting tones he told her of the red grass and the silver trees just like the field they were lying in. He told her of the noise the leaves made in the wind, he told her of the citadel of Time Lords and the untempered sanctum. He told her the history of the Time Lords and how they were cursed, that their females would never be able to carry a child to term without endangering her life. He told her about the looms and how they devised a way to loom children rather than making them.

That lead him into his life and how he came out of the loom at five years old, just as all other Time Lords did. But from the moment he came out, he felt like he was different to the others. He told her about the three years that he lived with his parents, how his parents marriage had been arranged, how his mother loved him just like she had carried him to term but his father was a hard task master.

He explained at the age of eight they are taken to the untempered sanctum to determine what chapter they would be placed in. He took her through his life at the Time Lord academy and told her about his only friend Koshi, he even told her his nickname, Theta Sigma. Rose grinned quietly at that, he hardly ever tells anyone about growing up on Gallifrey let alone the name he used.

Once he started talking it all came out and it seemed he couldn't stop talking, telling her things that he had never told anyone else. He told her how stuffy he thought the Time Lords were, how even though all they needed was two different TNA, they were still old fashioned and insisted the two were married.

He explained to her his reaction when he was told that his marriage had been arranged for him and felt her chest moved in laughter. How the urge to run was so bad that the day before his marriage he came across the TARDIS and had the sudden urge to jump in and take off, so he did. He assumed that the marriage took place without him and they used the TNA that they had stored in one of their vaults to loom his children.

He did visit them when he had the chance but that he wasn't a very good father cause his children was just like the other Time Lords but then he went back once and his granddaughter was placed in his arms. The moment he held her he knew that she was just like him, just as curious. He stayed longer on Gallifrey then, watching her grow up into the bright young lady she was.

It was when he heard that her marriage had already been arranged before she had even finished at the Time Lord academy that he took her and ran.

It was then that the Time Lords started to shun him and how angry Susan was with her pearents that he decided to take her to his favourite planet, Earth. He wound down as he explained how Susan was immediately captivated with Earth and convinced him to stay there for a few months as she went to high school there.

As he stopped talking he realised how much he had actually revealed to her, more than what he's ever told anyone else. Looking down he realised that Rose was asleep and that somehow she had managed to wrap herself around him without him realising it. It was in that moment that he felt his hearts stutter, then speed up and he realised that he might already be falling.

He moved his eyes away from staring at her in sleep and stared back at the leafy canopy as he finally let the song of the trees lull him to sleep.

He gasped awake a few hours later from a strange dream about a beach and a pinstriped pretty boy. Rose Tyler was facing him with tears running down her face and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and protect her from the utter heartbreak he saw in her eyes. It was as he pulled himself back from that dream that he realised that his fingers had settled on her temple and it wasn't his dream but hers.

Rose knew the Doctor had been in her mind and seen her dream, she was assured that Bad Wolf had ensured he couldn't see anything important but dreams have a way of leaking through anyway. The Doctor snatched his hand back as he felt Rose waking up.

He went to get up but Rose grabbed his hand to stop him. "I don't mind you in my mind, anything I don't want you to see I could just lock away."

The Doctor stared at her in shock. Usually humans, not use to telepathy, would shy away from that sort of level of trust but he should've known that Rose would be different. "You do realise that the more we initiate contact a slight bond would develop? Humans though aren't typically telepathic so you may be able to receive a little but you wouldn't be able to send anything, I'd have to initiate contact," the Doctor explained.

Rose grinned at him with her tongue touched smile, little did the Doctor know but she could do all that and more. "I understand Doctor but if it helps you at all then I don't mind," Rose assured him.

The Doctor was running again, Rose knew that. After sharing what his life was like growing up he kept them running. That was alright with Rose as between adventures they were getting closer than in the last time line. They snuggled on the coach more, he read her stories and when they needed comfort from each other they connected their minds and neither suffered from nightmares.

It was after one particularly harrowing adventure that she approached the Doctor. "Doctor," Rose waited until he looked at her. "Could we go home?"

The Doctor couldn't hide his disappointment as his hearts dropped, he thought she was enjoying their adventures but maybe the last one was a bit much for her. "S-sure," the Doctor stuttered, clearing his throat before continuing. "If you want."

Rose saw the hearts broken look in his eyes and realised her mistake. She rushed forward and hugged him even though this him wasn't much of a hugger. "Oh, no Doctor," Rose assured him. "Not to stay, I just want to go for a visit."

The Doctors eyes cleared and he beamed at her. "Off course, Rose Tyler," the Doctor exclaimed, he started to put in the co-ordinates before stopping suddenly and turning to her. "Tell ya what, why don't I show you how to drive the old girl.

Rose beamed at him as his show of trust. It's not many people that he trusted with his TARDIS. Rose rushed over and following his instructions, helped him to pilot his ship to the Powell Estates.

 **I wanted Rose to learn how to fly the TARDIS, cause of later series and it shows the trust that the Doctor shows her that he allows her to help pilot his beloved ship.**


	6. Aliens in her backyard

In an ordinary alleyway on the council estates a whooshing sound can be heard. A blue police box slowly appears and two people step out and have a look around. The female turns to look back at the male leaning on the blue police box. "How long have I been gone?"

"About twelve hours," the Doctor answers with a smug grin.

Rose starts laughing, she knows it's been longer than that. "Right, I won't be long," she points at the Doctor as she walks backward towards her flat. "Just want to see my mum."

"What're you gonna tell her?" The Doctor inquires.

"I don't know," Rose shrugs, "I've been to the year 5 billion and seen zombies in Cardiff and been gone what, 12 hours. No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at my mate Shareen's. See ya later." Rose throws over her shoulder as she walks off. "Don't wander off." She warns him.

The TARDIS alerts the Doctor to the correct date when he realises it's not 12 hours but 12 months. He takes of to try and stop Rose.

Rose runs up to her flat and opens the door, "I'm back. You in? So what's been going on, how ya been." Her mother looks at her strangely. "What, what's that face for?"

Her mother drops the mug she was holding, "it's you, it's really you." And her mother grabs her in a bone crushing hug.

The Doctor comes bursting through the door then. "It's not 12 hours, it's 12 months. You've been gone a whole year, sorry." The Doctor grins.

Rose rolls her eyes at him as her mother stares shocked.

Rose leads her mother to the coach as she starts waking up from her shocked look. At least the police won't be called this time as she noticed there were no flyers littering the table.

"The hours I sat here, days and weeks and months all on my own. I thought something had happened to you and where were you, travelling." Her mum starts to rant, "what the hell does that mean, travelling. That's no sort of answer."

"That's what I was doing," Rose insists.

"With your passport still in the draw. It's just one lie after another." Her mother continues to yell.

"I did contact you." Rose insists remembering all the texts she sent her mother. "We were travelling the country, even went to Cardiff." The Doctor smiled at that.

"What a few texts, what happened to calling just to let me know you were alright." Her mother throws her arms up. "I just don't believe you."

"Actually it's my fault," the Doctor pipes up. Rose cringes when she remembers what's coming. "I've sort of employed Rose as my companion."

"What for," she looks him up and down, "cause you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles and the next thing I know she runs of travelling. How old are you then," Jackie gets in the Doctors face. "40, 45 what did you find her on the Internet, did you go online and pretend your a Doctor."

"I am a doctor," he insists as he thinks of the degrees he holds.

"Prove it, stitch this mate." Jackie slaps him across his face as Rose cringes.

The Doctor takes of to the roof while Rose tries to calm down her mum.

Her mums pulls her into another hug. "Did you think about me at all?"

"I did," Rose insists. "That's why I sent the texts. I didn't want you to worry."

"Your not having a sexual relationship with him are you." Jackie asks.

"No, of course not." Rose insists. Not yet any way she whispers in her mind as Bad Wolf sniggers.

Jackie seems to have calmed down so Rose decides to check on the Doctor. Reaching the roof she sees him leaning against a small wall. She moves to sit on the wall next to him.

"I can't tell her," Rose says. " I can't even begin, she's never gonna forgive me." She turns to him. "I missed a year, was it good?"

"Middling," the Doctor shrugs.

"Your so useless," Rose half jokes.

"Well if it's this much trouble are you gonna stay here now." The Doctor holds his breathe as he waits for her answer.

"I don't know," she teases. "Can't do that too her again, though."

The Doctor let out the breathe he was holding as he saw she was teasing him. "Well, she's not coming with us." The Doctor warns her.

They both start laughing at that thought.

"No chance," Rose knows her mothers not cut out for this life.

"I don't do families." The Doctor insists though the thought of having a family with Rose sounded a bit too appealing.

"She slapped you," Rose said in awe.

"900 years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." The Doctor complained.

"Your face," Rose laughed.

"It hurts," the Doctor pouted.

"Your so gay," Rose keeps laughing. Rose stopped laughing when she realised what he said. " What happened to 1200?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure what age I am."

"So you choose some random number that might sound right, or do you like taking a few years off like most guys?" Rose asks as Bad Wolf whispers someone likes lying about their age. Rose has to hide her smile.

"Yep," the Doctor agrees.

"My mum was right," Rose realises. "That is one hell of an age gap."

Rose suddenly hops down as she's feeling restless. "Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to, I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it and I can't say a word. Aliens and space ships and things and I'm the only person on planet earth who knows they exist."

Suddenly they hear a noise like a fog horn and turning around they see a space ship fly over there heads. Ducking they continue to watch as the ship makes a left turn and hits Big Ben before crashing into the Themes river.

Getting up they both stare in amazement.

"Oh that just not fair." Rose insists. She had to travel away to see something like that.

The Doctor starts laughing as he grabs her hand and they run to see if they can get closer to it.

The army has closed of central London. "It's blocked off." The Doctor stats.

"Where miles from the centre," Rose realises. "The city must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"I know, I can't believe I'm here to see this." The Doctor grins. "This is fantastic."

Rose looks over to see a huge grin on his face. She can't help her own smile, "didn't you know this was going to happen?"

"Nope," the Doctor replies.

"Do you recognise the ship?" Rose continues.

"Nope," the Doctor looks at her.

"Do you know why it crashed?" Rose tries again.

"Nope," the Doctor grins again.

"Thought you were an expert." Rose jokes.

The Doctor turns to her. "I am an expert," he pretends to be offended.

Rose gives him the smile she reserves for him. The one where her tongue pokes out slightly between her teeth. "Well let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic we've got the TARDIS."

"Better not," the Doctor tells her. "They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, I don't want to shove another one on top."

"Yeah but doesn't the TARDIS have a silent mode. So no one will notice?" Rose asks.

"You'll be surprised, an emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching." The Doctor explains as he wonders how she knows the TARDIS has a silent mode. "Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is."

Rose starts getting restless again. "So history's happening and where stuck here?"

"Yes we are," the Doctor says.

"We could always do what everyone else does." Rose suggests.

The Doctor looked at her confused.

"We could watch it on TV." Rose raises her eyebrow at him.

The Doctor never thought of that.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

The Doctor and Rose made it back to the flat to find Jackie was hosting a party.

The Doctor turns on the telly and gets comfortable in the armchair closest to the telly as Rose sits on a sofa on the side as she discreetly watches the Doctor.

 **Big Ben destroyed, as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are driving in from across the country as wide spread panic and looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared.** A news anchor explained.

The Doctors thoroughly engrossed in the story but glances at Rose every now and then like he was making sure she was still there.

The Doctor continues to switch news channels trying to find anything off interest out about the space craft.

"I've got no choice," Jackie insists. "Either I make him welcome or I run the risk of losing you."

Rose rolls her eyes as her aunt Bev has a go at her.

The Doctor was getting annoyed while he's trying to listen to the news. "Oi, I'm trying to listen."

 **They found a body, it's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore.** The news anchor continued.

The Doctors getting more annoyed as he's trying to listen.

"Oh, guess who asked me out." Jackie says as the Doctor wonders who would want to go out with her. "Billy Crewe."

The Doctor looks more surprised by that than the alien on the telly. One of the kids takes the remote of him while he's distracted and changes the channel. The Doctor manages to wrestle the remote back from the child and changes back as he hears that the body has now been moved to Albion hospital.

The Doctor glances quickly at Rose as he realises that she looks just as uncomfortable in this domestic setting as he does.

The Doctor decides he's had enough of the domestic scene and slips out. He intends to take the TARDIS to the hospital so he can have a look at the body they found.

Rose watched him slip out and followed him as she realised he had lasted longer than she thought he would. She caught him as he was walking away from the door. "Where do you think your going?"

"No where," the Doctor lies as he tries to cover up the fact that she surprised him. "It's, aaah, just a bit human in there for me. History's just happened and their talking about where you can buy dodgy topple carts for half price."

Rose looks sceptical and a bit disappointed, she thought this time he might actually tell her the truth. "If you want to have a look at the alien you can just say so. Just make sure you come back, ya."

The Doctor feels bad for lying to her then he sees the uncertainty in her eyes. She's afraid he might leave her behind. "Tell ya what," he pulls out a key from his pocket and hands it to her. " TARDIS key, about time you had one, see ya later."

Rose watches him walk off as she turns and heads back inside.

The Doctor walks to the TARDIS and unlocks her to walk in. Unknown to him, Mickey sees him and runs to try and stop the TARDIS from disappearing but he's running to fast and ends up running into the wall as the TARDIS has already gone.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors and realises she's landed them inside a supply cupboard. He walks up to the cupboard door and sonics it open to walk into a room full of soldiers.

He raises his hands in the air as all the soldiers point there guns at him. A scream is then heard echoing in the corridors. The Doctor jumps into action, "defence plan delta." He orders them, "come on. Move, move." The soldiers follow him as he runs to the source of all the screaming.

They run through the corridors and into the morgue to find a frightened coroner.

"It's alive!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor turns to the soldiers behind him. "Spread out, tell the perimeter it's a lock down." The soldiers look on confused as the Doctor moves to comfort the coroner. While she's mumbling. "Do it." That gets the soldiers moving.

"I swear it was dead," the coroner insisted.

"Coma, shock, hibernation anything. What does it look like?" The Doctor hears a noise and turns around. "It's still here."

He indicates for a soldier to stay with the coroner while he looks for the alien. Hearing another noise he gets down on his hands and knees to look behind a bench, he slowly pokes his head around the corner as the alien does the same. "Hello," the Doctor grins.

The pig alien gives a scared squeal and runs towards the door. "Don't shoot," he yells at the soldier as the pig alien runs out the door.

He chases after it as it runs towards a bunch of soldiers. They open fire on the pig alien as the Doctor rounds the corner.

"What did ya do that for!" He yells as he watches the pig alien die. "It was scared, it was scared."

They managed to carry the pig alien back to the morgue where the coroner had calmed down enough to manage the autopsy.

"I just assumed that, that's what aliens look like." She tried to reason out. "But your saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth?"

"More like a mermaid," the Doctor agreed. "Victorian showman use to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, glueing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on. Then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must of been terrified." The Doctor finished angrily. "They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

While the coroner carries on reasoning it all out, the Doctor quietly slips away and back to the TARDIS.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Rose is sitting in the chair the Doctor use to occupy while thinking about who she can save. She can't save the experts cause she's not allowed in the room and telling the Doctor anything could make him suspicious. Bad Wolf sends her an image of someone she can save.

"Here's to the Martians," Jackie yells out in a toast as Mickey walks through the door.

Everyone quiets down as they see him. "I was gonna come see ya." Rose insists.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." Bev yells out.

Rose looks at him guiltily, "I'm sorry."

"Not you." She tells Rose as Bev turns to Jackie.

Jackie looks unrepentant, "it's not my fault, be fair what was I suppose to think."

Jackie walks off to the kitchen where it's quieter as Mickey and Rose follow her.

Rose stands at the counter as Mickey yells at her. "You run of to travel and who does your mother turn on, me that's who. The police thought you were traveling but then I get her, your mother." He points at Jackie. "She thought I had hidden your body then was using your phone to text her pretending to be you so she wouldn't be suspicion. And all because of you."

"I didn't think I would be gone so long," Rose tried to explain.

"I waited for you, Rose," Mickey sounded heartbroken. "Twelve months, waited for you and the Doctor to come back."

"Hang on," Jackie interrupts. "You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mickey notices people eavesdropping and closes the windows and door. "Yeah, why not Rose. How could I tell her where you were."

"Tell me now," Jackie demands.

"Might as well," Mickey gloats, "cause your stuck here. The Doctors gone, just now that box thing just faded away. He's left you, some boyfriend he turned out to be."

Rose walks down to where the TARDIS will appear again as Mickey and Jackie follow her.

"He's coming back Mickey," she assures him.

"Oh, he's dumped you Rose." Mickey continues to gloat. "Sailed of into space, how does it feel huh. Now you're left behind with the rest of us earthlings. Get use to it."

"I know he's gone," Rose tries to tell Mickey. "He went to look at that alien."

"What are you two going on about?" Jackie asked confused. "What's going on? What's the Doctor done now?"

"He's vamoosed," Mickey laughs.

"He's not," Rose insists as she holds up her TARDIS key. "He gave me this. He's better than that he's much more important than anyone." She stood as she sees her TARDIS key start to glow.

"I said so," she tells Mickey as the TARDIS reappears.

Her mother looks on in shock as a blue police box appears in front of her. "How'd ya do that then."

Rose rolls her eyes as she enters the TARDIS. Mickey behind her with her mum following.

"The whole crash landings a fake, I thought so. Just to perfect I mean hitting Big Ben so I thought. Come let's have a look at it." The Doctor explained as he hears Rose walk through the doors.

"My mums here," Rose interrupts.

The Doctor turns to look. "Oh, that's just what I need." He points his finger at Rose. "Don't you dare make this place domestic."

Mickey gets angry. "I bet you don't even remember my name?"

"Rickey," the Doctor says just to annoy him.

"It's Mickey," Mickey informs him.

"No, it's Rickey." The Doctor insists. He watches Mickey get more and more annoyed.

"I think I know my own name?" Mickey tells him.

"You think you know your own name," the Doctor scoffs. "How stupid are you?"

While they were arguing Jackie finally breaks out of her shock and runs all the way back to her flat.

Rose watches her go and knows she can't stop her. "That was a real spaceship?" Rose asks.

"Yep," the Doctor responds.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it then, are they invading?" Rose questions.

Mickey watches over there shoulders. "Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert."

The Doctor looks at Mickey surprised. "Good point. So what are they up to?"

The Doctors under the TARDIS console fiddling around when Mickey walks up. "What are ya doing down there?"

"Rickey." The Doctor states in exasperation.

"Mickey," Mickey corrects.

"Rickey," the Doctor insists. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship would you even begin to understand."

"I suppose not," Mickey concedes.

"Well shut it then." The Doctor grins at him.

Mickey walks over to Rose who's standing by the console. "Some friend you got," Mickey pouts.

"He's winding you up." She assures Mickey. "I am sorry, I thought texts at least would satisfy mum."

"Ok," Mickey forgives. "Everyday I looked, on every street corner where ever I went looking for a blue box. For a whole year."

"It's only been a month for me." Rose explains. "I don't know it's hard to tell inside the TARDIS. But I swear it's just a month since I left you."

"Not enough time for you to miss me then." Mickey still looks heart broken.

"Mickey, you will always be an older brother to me, who else can I tease." Rose insists. "But I did miss you."

"I missed you too." Mickey finally starts to see things Roses way.

"So," Rose starts. "In twelve months you been seeing anyone else?"

"No," Mickey says straight away. "Mainly because your mother spread around the estates that I made you disappear."

"Right," Rose still feels bad about that.

"Got it, haha." The Doctor jumps out from under the console. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so it followed the flight of that space ship. There you go, hold on," the Doctor shows Rose on the monitor. "That's the space ship on its way to earth, see except, hold on. See the space ship did a slingshot round the earth before it landed."

"Does that mean it came from earth to begin with?" Rose asked.

The Doctor gave her that look that says he was proud of her. "It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are they haven't just arrived, they've been here for awhile. The question is what are they doing?"

They watch the news on the monitor as the UNIT experts arrive at Downing Street.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey inquires.

"All the basic packages," the Doctor frowns as he watches the news.

"You get sports channel," Mickey asks.

"Yes, I get the football," the Doctor sighs. "Hold on I know that lot." The Doctor points his finger. "UNIT United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, good people."

"How do you know?" Rose inquires.

"Cause he's worked for them," Mickey tells Rose. "Oh yeah, don't think I didn't sit on my backside for twelve months Doctor. I read up on you, you look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books and there's his name followed by the list of the dead."

"That's nice," the Doctor says sarcastically. "Good boy, Rickey."

Rose sees the sarcasm as a cover for all the lives he hasn't been able to save so Rose does the one thing she does best. She takes his hand and reminds him that it's not his fault.

"If you know 'em why don't you see 'em." Rose inquires.

The Doctor shrugs his shoulders. "They wouldn't recognise me, I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides the worlds on a knife edge, there's aliens out there and fake aliens and I want to keep this alien out of the mix. We're going under cover and we better keep the TARDIS out of sight." The Doctor walks over to Mickey. "Rickey, you've got a car, you can do some driving."

"Where to?" Mickey asks as they walk out the TARDIS doors.

"Let's have a look at the spaceship." They walk out to have a helicopter search light shining on them.

A dozen armed men move in as there told not to move. Mickey runs of and hides behind some bins as the Doctor and Rose are escorted away.

The Doctor smiles up at the helicopter as he cries, "take me to your leader."

Rose and the Doctor are placed in a car as it moves off.

"This is a bit posh," Rose comments. "If I knew it was going to be like this I would've done it years ago."

The Doctor shakes his head at her, "we're not being arrested, were being escorted."

"Where to?" Rose asks excitedly.

"Where do you think?" The Doctor counters. "Downing Street." The Doctor laughs.

Rose laughs with him. "Blimey, I'm going to 10 Downing Street. How come?"

"I hate to say it but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times and I've been noticed." The Doctor admits.

"Now they need you?" Rose questions.

"It's like what they said on the news. There gathering experts in alien knowledge and who's the biggest expert of the lot." The Doctor grins widely.

"Patrick Moore," Rose says seriously.

The Doctors face falls, "apart from him."

Rose gives the Doctor a cheeky smile she reserves just for him. "Oh, don't you just love it."

"Oh, I'm telling yah," the Doctors grin returns. "Boy George use to drink me under the table. Who's the prime minister now?"

Rose shrugs, "how should I know, I missed a year."

They pull up to 10 Downing Street as Rose and the Doctor get out. The Doctor starts waving to the media as Rose shakes her head at him.

They enter the front door and are lead into the parlour where all the other experts are gathered. Rose watches as Harriet walks in the room.

"Ladies and gentleman can we convene." Indra Ganesh asks them as he walks up to the Doctor to hand him his ID card. "Quick as you can please, it's this way on the right and may I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times. Here's your ID card, I'm sorry your companion doesn't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without her." The Doctor insists.

Rose watches Harriet move closer. "It's alright Doctor, I'll wait out here for you."

The Doctor looks at her closely before nodding his head and moving through the door into the meeting room.

Rose walks up to Harriet. "Are you alright?"

"Harriet Jones, MP for Fly Dale North." Harriet holds up her ID card.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

The Doctor walks into the meeting room and takes a seat in the back. He picks up a folder with all the information, he reads it in one minute.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Harriet Jones stops Rose by the stairs. "This friend of yours, he's an expert is that right? He, he knows about aliens?" Harriet starts crying.

Rose puts an arm around her, "it's alright we can help you."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

"Ok, ladies and gentleman can I have your attention please, as you can see from this summary in front of you. This ship had one porcine pilot." The general started.

"What's really interesting," the Doctor interrupted as he stood up and moved to the front of the room. "Happened ten days ago, see. Filed away under any other business. The North Sea satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at 100 fathoms. Like there's something down there." He turns to face the experts. "You were just about to investigate, next thing you know this happens. Spaceships, pigs a massive diversion from what?"

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Harriet leads Rose to the cabinet room and shows her the suit the aliens are wearing. "They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside."

"It's alright," Rose tries to comfort. "I believe you. It's alien, they must have some serious technology."

Rose starts searching the room until she comes to the cabinet and opens it to find the prime ministers body falling out.

"Harriet," Indra walks in frustrated. "For god sake this has gone beyond a joke. You can not just waltz in here." He stops when he sees the prime ministers body. "Oh my god! That's the prime minister."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

The Doctors still waffling on downstairs. "If aliens fake an alien crash, an alien pilot what do they get? Us, they get us." The Doctor realises, "it's not a diversion, it's a trap."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

"Oh, has someone been naughty." Margaret walks in on Rose, Indra and Harriet.

Rose pulls Indra back to where they're standing.

"It's not possible," Indra continues on. "He left this afternoon. When the prime minister left Downing Street he was driven away."

"And who told you that," Margaret gloated. "Me!"

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

"This is all about us," the Doctor realised. "The alien experts, the only people with the knowledge on how to fight, gathered together under one roof."

The Doctor is interrupted while some one farts.

"Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world."

"Would you rather silent but deadly." One of the disguised aliens said.

The general takes his hat of and starts to unzip his forehead as the one sitting holds up a button with a switch. The one sitting starts to laugh manically.

The alien in front of Rose starts to unmask in front of them.

The Doctor looks on as the one unmasking says, "we are the Slitheen."

"Thank you all for wearing your ID cards." The one still masked says. "They'll help to identify the bodies." He pushes the switch and all the experts are electrocuted.

 **Ok so there won't be a domestic scene after this one it will just lead straight into world war three. I also realised that the only reason Indra was killed was because he was close to the slitheen so if Rose moved him away he could be saved.**


	7. Alien war

As the experts are being electrocuted the Doctor managers to take his ID card off. "Deadly to humans maybe." He moves towards the Slitheen and places it on the one that's unmasked. Suddenly all the Slitheen are electrocuted together.

The Doctor takes off out of the room and towards the soldiers at the front of the building. While Rose, Harriet and Indra take of passed the Slitheen while its electrocuted and out of the room.

"Oi, you want aliens." The Doctor tells the soldiers. "You got them. There inside Downing Street." And runs back to the meeting room with the soldiers behind him.

Rose, Harriet and Indra are running through the corridors when Harriet suddenly stops. "No, wait there still in there. The emergency protocols, we need them."

Harriet runs back to the cabinet room. Indra and Rose look at each other before running back to follow her. They encounter the Slitheen on the way and turning around once again they ran through the corridors.

They reach one room and Rose closes the door behind her as they run through the opposite door. The Slitheen instead off opening the door just barges through it as the Slitheen continues to chase them.

The Doctor leads the soldiers back into the meeting room where he's greeted by the Slitheen masked again.

"Where have you been?" One Slitheen asked. "I called for help," he insisted as the soldiers moved to check the bodies of the experts. "I sounded the alarm, there was this light thing, a kind of um, electricity and they all collapsed."

"I think there all dead." One soldier explained.

"That's what I'm saying," the Slitheen insisted. "He did it. That man there."

All the soldiers turn to face the Doctor.

"I think you'll find the prime minister is an alien in disguise." The Doctor stops as he realised something. "That's never going to work is it?"

"Nope," the soldier closest to him says.

"Fair enough," and the Doctor takes off out of the room as he hopes Rose is fine somewhere.

The Doctor runs into soldiers coming from the opposite direction as well. They back him up to the wall as they point there weapons at him.

"Under the juristriction of the Emergency protocols." The Slitheen General commands. "I authorise you to execute this man." He yells.

"Well now," the Doctor tries with his hands raised. "Yes, the thing is. If I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against a wall, between you and me, little word of advice." The elevator opened behind him. "Don't stand him against the lift." The Doctor jumps in and uses the sonic to close the doors.

Rose, Harriet and Indra are still being chased by the Slitheen, when they reach a hall and try the opposite door to find it locked.

The lift doors open and the Doctor finds himself face to face with the Slitheen chasing Rose. "Hello," the Doctor uses the sonic to close the doors again while Rose, Harriet and Indra sneak down another corridor.

They run into another room to find all the connecting doors locked. With the Slitheen on their tails they have no choice but to hide.

The Doctor reaches the next floor up and pokes his head out to make sure the coast is clear before running out and down the stairs to try and save Rose before she's hurt.

The Slitheen chasing Rose and the others slowly walks into the room and smells the air. "Oh, this is such fun. Where are you my children, where are you. You sweet little humakins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big green lips."

Rose cringes as she hopes the Doctor will arrive soon.

The Doctor reaches the floor Rose is on when he hears the lift opening. He hides and sees two of the Slitheen walk out and heads towards where he last saw Rose running of too.

"My brothers," the Slitheen chasing Rose called as two more Slitheen walked into the room.

"Happy hunting," one inquires.

"It's wonderful," the Slitheen chasing them calls. "The more you prolong it, the more they stink of sweat."

"I can smell an old girl all stale and brittle bones and a young man who's eager to please." One brother says.

"And a ripe youngster," the one chasing them continues as it moves towards Roses hiding spot. "All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps."

Rose let's out a small scream when they find her.

"No," Harriet yells as Indra looks scared behind her. "Take me first, take me."

The Doctor bursts in then with a fire extinguisher and sprays the two Slitheen still near the door. "Out, with me."

Rose pulls the curtain down on the Slitheen near her as Harriet and Indra run behind the Doctor. Rose follows.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor inquires.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Fly Dale North." Harriet greets.

"Indra Ganesh, we met downstairs." Indra responds.

"Nice to met you." The Doctor greets. Rose rolls her eyes. Their in the middle of a situation and he's greeting people. And he gets angry when Jack does the same thing.

"Like wise," both Harriet and Indra respond.

They take off back out of the room as the Slitheen once again chase them.

"The cabinet rooms," the Doctor directs.

"That's where the emergency protocols are," Harriet pants while running. "They give instructions for aliens."

"Harriet Jones I like you," the Doctor grins.

"I think I like you too," Harriet grins back.

Again Rose wonders what Jack would think when he sees the Doctor flirting while running for their lives.

They end up back in the cabinet rooms while the Slitheen slowly advance on them.

The Doctor grabs a bottle of whisky and places his sonic to the alcohol. "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up so, back off!" The Slitheen back up a few steps. "Right then," the Doctor starts. "Question time, who exactly are the Slitheen."

"There aliens," Harriet replies.

The Doctor looks back at her. "Yes, I got that thanks."

"Who are you if not human?" One Slitheen questions back.

"Who's not human?" Indra asks confused.

"He's not human." Rose answers for the Doctor.

"He's not human," Harriet gasps.

"Can I have a bit of hush," the Doctor asks behind him before turning back to the Slitheen. "So what's the plan."

"But he's got a northern accent?" Indra asks Rose.

"Lots of planets have a North." Rose insists.

"I said hush," the Doctor says exasperatedly. "Come on, you've got a space ship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal, you've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we want to invade this godforsaken rock." One Slitheen answered.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here, what is it?" The Doctor insists.

The three Slitheen start laughing. " the Slitheen race."

"Slitheen is not our species, Slitheen is our surnames. Jacrassa Felfotch Passiva Dae Slitheen at your service." The leader answers.

"So your a family," the Doctor works out.

"A family business," the leader agrees.

"Then your out to make a profit," Rose intervenes. As she moves closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor looks at her impressed. "How can you do that on a godforsaken rock."

"Aaah, excuse me," one Slitheen interrupts. "Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability."

"Oh, I said that," the Doctor starts getting nervous.

"Your making it up." The same Slitheen insists.

"Oh well," the Doctor realises. "Nice try, Harriet have a drink." The Doctor passes the whisky to his right. "I think your going to need it."

"Pass it to the left first," Harriet points out.

"Sorry," the Doctor passes it to Rose who takes it of him.

"Thanks," and passes it off to Indra.

"Now we can sort this out with a slaughter." The Slitheen start advancing again.

"Don't you think we should run?" Indra insists.

"Fascinating history Downing Street," the Doctor turns into his lecture mode. "2000 years ago this was marsh land, 1730 it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man, 1796 this was the cabinet room. If the cabinets in session and in danger these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." He reaches over to push a button. "End of lesson."

Steel shutters slam down over all the windows and a steel door closes over the doorway.

The Doctor looks to Rose, "installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"How do we get out?" Indra asks.

"Aaah," the Doctor realises.

Rose shakes her head at him, "life or death situation and you can't resist a history lesson." The Doctor raises his eyebrow at her, then he sees the cheeky smile she reserves just for him and he grins back.

The Doctor and Indra pick up the prime ministers body and place him in the cupboard. "Right what have we got?" The Doctor asks. "Any terminals, anything?"

"Nope," Rose says looking around. "This place is antique."

"What I don't understand." Indra interrupts. "When they killed the prime minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"He's too slim," the Doctor explains. "There big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans."

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet?" Indra continues to ask. "How do they fit inside?"

"That's the device around their necks," the Doctor continues to explain. "Compression field, literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas." The Doctor scans the windows with his sonic. "It's a big exchange."

"Wish I had a compression field." Rose pouted. "Then I could fit a size smaller." The Doctor looks her up and down and concludes that she's perfect just the way she is.

Harriet looks scandalised. "Excuse me, but people are dead. This is no time for making jokes."

"Sorry," Rose apologises. "You get use to this stuff when your friends with him."

Harriet looks shocked. "Well, that's a strange friendship."

"Harriet Jones," the Doctor mentions as he walks passed. "I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones, your not famous or anything are you?"

"Ha," Harriet scoffs. "Hardly."

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones." The Doctor tries to think of where he's heard it. First he has to push thoughts of Rose out of his head.

"Life long back bencher, I'm afraid." Harriet continues. "And a fat lot of good I'm being now. The protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and there all dead downstairs."

"Doesn't it have defence codes or things?" Rose asks. "Can't we just, launch a nuclear bomb at them."

Harriet looks scandalised. "Your a very violent young woman."

"I'm serious we could." Rose insists. Knowing, that's what gave the Doctor his idea to begin with.

"Well there's nothing like that here." Harriet insists. "Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes. But it's kept secret by the United Nations."

The Doctor looks at her strangely, "say that again?"

"What?" Harriet turns. "About the codes?" Harriet inquires.

"Anything, all of it." The Doctors brain has a hazy idea about who she might be.

"Um, well," Harriet hesitates. "The British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN."

Rose scoffs. "That's never stopped them."

"Exactly," Harriet exclaims. "Given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN." Harriet turns to the Doctor. "Is it important?"

"Everything's important," the Doctor insists.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted?" Harriet asked. "Listen to me, I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal."

"Do they want our planet for something?" Rose tries to hint.

"Well, there just one family." The Doctor says. "So it's not an invasion, they don't want Slitheen world. There out to make money, that means they want to use something. Something here on earth, some kind of asset."

Rose looks over at Indra as the Doctor thinks and sees that he's looking a bit overwhelmed. "Are you alright?" Indra nods at her so she leaves him to it and tunes back into the conversation.

"Like what?" Harriet asks. "Gold, oil, water," she suggests.

"Your very good at this." The Doctor praises.

"Thank you," Harriet beams.

"Harriet Jones," the Doctor repeats. "Why do I know that name?"

Roses phone starts beeping, "oops, that's me."

Harriet looks at her surprised. "But were sealed of? How did you get a signal?"

"He zapped it," Rose pointed at the Doctor. "Super phone."

"Then we could phone for help." Harriet turns back to the Doctor. "You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs, yeah," the Doctor tells her as he watches Rose.

Rose checks her phone and sees Mickey has sent her a picture. "It's from Mickey."

"Oh, tell ya stupid boyfriend were busy." The Doctor rolls his eyes at her but is watching her reaction carefully.

"Ya, he's not my boyfriend," the Doctor smiles as she's quick to say that. "And he's not so stupid after all." She shows him the picture of a Slitheen being electrocuted. Rose calls Mickey.

"Not just aliens, but proper aliens all stalking and everywhere and it's disgusting and more to the point, it wanted to kill us." Mickey finishes.

"I could've died," Rose hears her mum in the background.

"Is she alright though?" Rose asks. "Don't put her on, just tell me."

The Doctor takes the phone out of her hands. "Is that Rickey, don't talk just shut up and go to your computer."

"It's Mickey and why should I?" Mickey demands.

"Mickey the idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence but aaah," the Doctor hesitates. "I need you."

Rose grins. "Oh, I bet that was hard to say." The Doctor scowls at her while he turns the phone on speaker mode and directs Mickey to UNITs home page.

"It says password?" Mickey asks.

"Say again?" The Doctor asks.

"It's asking for the password." Mickey repeats.

"Buffalo, two F's one L." The Doctor tells him.

Harriet's in the background pouring drinks for them all and hands one to Indra who gulps it down.

"So what's that website?" Rose hears her mother asking.

"All the secret alien information known to mankind." They hear Mickey explain to Jackie. "See they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey you were born in the dark." The Doctor jokes.

Rose rolls her eyes. "Oh, leave him alone."

"Thank you," Mickey replies sarcastically. "Password again?"

"Just repeat it every time." The Doctor just thought of something, "Big Ben, why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts," Harriet reminded him. "To kill them."

The Doctor shock his head. "That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon you didn't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"Slitheen are hiding," Rose tries to hint. "But then they put the entire planet on red alert, what are they doing?"

"Oh, listen to her," Rose hears her mother snark.

"Well at least I'm trying," Rose starts getting angry.

"Well I've got a question if you don't mind." Rose hears another rant coming on. "Since that man has walked into our lives I've been attacked in the streets, I've had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room and my daughter disappears of the face of the earth."

"I told you what happened." Rose tried to stop the next bit.

"I'm talking to him, cause I've seen this life of yours Doctor and maybe you get off on it and maybe you think it's all clever and smart but you tell me. Just answer me this, is my daughter safe? Can you promise me that?"

Rose stares into the Doctors eyes and sees the pain and guilt he carries around. And the fear he has of loosing her, she also sees the loneliness behind all the other emotions.

"Mum," Rose replies. "The Doctor will always do what's right. What's good and what's right may sometimes be two completely different things but that's the choice he sometimes has to make and it might not be good enough for you but I would always want him to do what's right."

The Doctors staring at her in awe. After everything that happened with the Gelth and she still believes in him that much.

Mickey suddenly interrupts, "we're in."

The Doctor jumps into action. "Now then, on the left at the top there's an icon, little concentric circles. Click on that."

They hear a signal coming through the phone.

"What is that?" Mickey asks.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor concentrates. "It's some kind of message."

"What's it saying?" Rose inquires.

"Don't know," the Doctor admits. "It's on a loop, keeps repeating."

They hear Mickeys doorbell through the phone, "hush."

"It's not me, go and see who that is." They hear Mickey direct Jackie.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." They hear Jackie argue.

"Well, go and tell them that," Mickey stats.

"It's beeping out into space," the Doctor mutters. "What's it for."

They hear her mother come back into the room. "It's him, it's the thing, it's the slikeen."

"They found us," they hear Mickey.

"Mickey I need that signal," the Doctor insists.

"Never mind the signal," Rose can feel panic welling up. "Get out mum, just get out."

"We can't, it's by the front door." Mickey stats. "Oh, my god it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"There has got to be someway of stopping them!" Harriet exclaims. "Your suppose to be the expert, think of something!"

"I'm trying," the Doctor directs to Rose.

They hear Mickey, "I'll take it on Jackie you just run. Don't look back, just run."

Rose stares at the Doctor. "That's my mother."

The Doctor sees the panic and fear in her eyes and wrecks his brain for how to help. "Right, if we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where there from." As the Doctor walks passed Rose he trails his hand over her back to let her know he would do what he can to help. "Which planet so, judging by their basic shape that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information?"

Indra finally shakes of his shock and gets up to help.

"There green." Rose yells out.

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Good sense of smell." Indra tells out.

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenaline," Rose yells.

"Narrows it down."

"The pig technology." Harriet yells.

The Doctor grins. "Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Themes has a slipstream engine." Rose yells.

"Narrows it down."

"It's getting in," they hear Mickey yell.

"They hunt like its a ritual." Rose yells.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute did you notice, when they fart, if you pardon the word. It doesn't smell like a fart, if you pardon the word, it's something else." Harriet tries to think. "What is it, it's more like, um."

Indra suddenly yells, "bad breathe."

"That's it," Harriet yells.

"Calcium decay, now that narrows it down."

"We're getting there mum." Rose tries to reassure her.

"Too late," Mickey yells.

"Calcium phosphate, living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium." Rose smiles at seeing his mind work. "What else, what else? Hyphenated sodium, yes that narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricolphalapitourius."

"Oh, yeah great." They hear Mickey respond sarcastically. "We can write em a letter."

"Get into the kitchen," the Doctor orders.

"Oh, my god it's going to rip us apart." Rose hears her mum scream.

"Calcium, condensed by the compression field." The Doctor realises. "Acetic acid, vinegar."

"Just like Hannibal," Harriet exclaims.

"Just like Hannibal," the Doctor agrees. "Mickey have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?" Mickey asks.

"It's your kitchen." The Doctor replies.

Rose pipes up. "Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf."

"Here, what do you need?" Her mum asks.

"Anything with vinegar," the Doctor tells her.

"Gherkins," they hear Jackie call out. "Pickled onions, pickled eggs."

The Doctor looks at Rose shocked. "You use to kiss this man."

Rose rolls her eyes at the Doctor as they wait for something to happen. They hear a bang through the phone, and all breathe a sigh of relief.

Rose gives the Doctor her cheeky smile that she reserves just for him.

"Hannibal?" Indra interrupts.

"Hannibal crossed the alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet explained.

They all held up there glasses as Rose comments. "Well there we go then." And takes a sip.

Mickey turns on the telly and sees a news cast which he broadcasts through the phone to the Doctor.

"Listen to this," Mickey tells them.

They hear the Slitheen/Prime Minister on the news. " **Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of mass destruction. Capable of being deployed within 45 seconds. Our technicians can baffle the alien probes but not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first, the United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes, a nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on, it is my solemn duty to inform you, planet earth is at war."**

The Doctor, Rose, Harriet and Indra all look at each other confused.

"He's making it up, there's no weapons up there. There's no threat he just invented it." The Doctor assures them.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asks appalled.

"Well they did last time," Rose mutters. Again the Doctor gets a feeling that she knows more than she's letting on.

"That's why the Slitheen went for a spectacle." The Doctor figured out. "They want the whole world panicking." The Doctor explained as he walked back to the door. "Cause you lot, you get scared, you lash out."

"They release the defence codes," Rose interrupts.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear," the Doctor pushes the button to open the door.

"But why?" Harriet asks.

The doors open to see three Slitheen and Margret in her mask looking at them. "You get the codes, release the missiles," the Doctor explained. "But not into space cause there's nothing there. You attack every other country on earth. They retaliate, fight back, world war three, whole planet gets nuked."

"And we can sit through it in our spaceship." She gloats. "Waiting in the Themes. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away."

"But you would destroy the planet, this beautiful place, what for?" Harriet asked.

"Profit," the Doctor told her. "That's what the signal is beaming into space, an advert."

"Sale of the century," Margret gloats. "We reduce the earth to molten slag then sell it, piece by piece. Radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there Doctor, people are buying cheap, this rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of five billion lives," the Doctor stats disgusted.

"Bargain," Margaret laughs.

"Then I'll give you a choice," the Doctor looks at her seriously. "Leave this planet or I'll stop you."

They all laugh at him, "what, you, trapped in your box."

"Yes, me."

The Doctor closes the door again as he watches nervousness creep onto Margret's face.

The Doctor knew how to stop them but it would mean he would have to risk loosing Rose and that thought sends terror through his hearts. She has such faith in him and he's finding it harder and harder to keep away from her. Especially when she so freely gives everything to him. He wonders if he pushed the boundaries a bit she might give him her heart as well.

Rose watches him wondering when he'll mention his plan to them.

"All right Doctor," they hear Jackie through the phone. "I'm not saying I trust you but there must be something you can do."

"If we could just ferment the porch we could make acetic acid." Harriet thinks out loud.

"Mickey," Rose inquires, "any luck."

"There's loads of emergency numbers," Mickey responds. "All of them on voice mail."

"Voice mail dooms us all." Harriet jokes.

"If we can just get out of here?" Indra tries one of the windows.

"There is a way out." The Doctor speaks up at last. "There's always been a way out." He stares at Rose.

"Then why don't we use it." Indra cried.

The Doctor speaks into the phone, "because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

"Don't you dare," Jackie yells, "what ever it is, don't you dare."

"That's the thing." The Doctor gently explains as he looks Rose in the eyes. "If I don't dare, everyone dies."

"Do it," Rose tells him.

He stares at her in shock, here's one human who's willing to sacrifice herself for others and she doesn't even know what it is. "You don't even know what it is, you just leapt."

"Yeah," Rose agrees.

"Please, Doctor," Jackie begs. "Please, she's my daughter, she's just a kid."

"Mum, remember how I was saying there's what's right and there's what's good. You know this is what's right how can I ask the Doctor to put my life above 5 billion other lives."

The Doctors shocked speechless, she just stood by his side against her mother of all people.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Rose asks him.

"I could save the world, but lose you." It's in that moment he realises that he's not just falling in love with her, he's already fallen. With others he always put the universe first but with her it's the first time he's thought, to hell with the world and save her.

"Except it's not your decision Doctor," Harriet interrupts. "It's mine."

"Who the hell are you?" They hear Jackie demand.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Fly Dale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it."

The Doctors grin comes back.

"How do we get out?" Rose asks as she walks up next to the Doctor.

"We don't," the Doctor ensures them, "we stay here." He looks through the emergency protocols.

"Use the buffalo password," he informs Mickey. "It overrides everything."

"What ya doing?" They hear Jackie ask Mickey.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy." He responds. "We're in. Here it is, HMS Taurean, Trafalgar class submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right," the Doctor agrees. "We need a missile."

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defence codes." Mickey argues.

"We don't need it," the Doctor assures him. "All we needs an ordinary missile. What's the first category."

"Harpoon, UGM-84A." Mickey informs him.

"That's the one," the Doctor agrees. "Select it."

"I could stop you," they hear Jackie say to Mickey.

"Do it then," they hear Mickey respond. That's when Rose starts to hear the person Mickey becomes one day.

"Ready for this," the Doctor interrupts.

"Yeah," Mickey agrees.

"Mickey the idiot," the Doctor tells him. "The world is in your hands. Fire."

They hear Mickey exclaim, "oh my god." And took that to mean that the missile was on its way.

"How solid are these?" Indra asks.

"Not solid enough." The Doctor gently explains. "Built for short range missiles, nothing this big."

"Alright," Rose moves to the cupboard. "Now I'm making the decisions. I'm not going to die we're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive them by standing under a door frame. Now this cupboards small but strong. Come and help me, come on."

Everyone but the Doctor goes to help empty the cupboard while he's just grinning at how smart she is.

"It's on radar," Mickey interrupts the Doctors thoughts.

"Counter defend it, 5566, stop them intercepting it." The Doctor informs him.

"I'm doing it now." Mickey tells him.

"Good boy," the Doctor praises.

The Doctor takes Roses phone off speaker and hands it to her. Harriet and Indra huddle in the closet but Rose stops the Doctor.

The Doctor looks questionably at Rose when she grabs the back of his head and pulls his lips to hers. Every thought is suddenly wiped out of his head as Rose snogs him so passionately he can't think of anything else.

As he's about to really get into it she pulls back and drags him into the cupboard. She sits down beside Harriet and pulls him down next to her. They hold hands as they wait for the bomb to hit.

"Nice knowing you both," Harriet says.

As the missile hits they bounce around in the cupboard and Rose somehow lands on top of the Doctor.

When the shaking finally stops they open the door to the cupboard and find all of 10 Downing Street has been turned to rubble.

"Made in Britain," Harriet exclaims.

A soldier comes running up. "Mam are you alright?"

"Harriet Jones, MP for Fly Dale North," she shows him her ID card. "I want you to contact the UN immediately, tell the ambassador the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news."

The Doctors grinning at her when he realises where he's heard her name before.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out." Suddenly Harriet remembers, "oh lord, we haven't even got a prime minister."

"Maybe you should have a go." The Doctor suggests.

"Me," Harriet laughs, "I'm only a back bencher, don't be silly. Look I better go and see if I can help."

They watch Harriet address the crowd with Indra standing behind her as the Doctor grabs Roses hand. "I thought I knew her name, Harriet Jones. Future Prime Minister, elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's golden age."

He continues holding her hand until they reach the council estates. They split, Rose goes to her flat to check on her mother and pack some clothes while the Doctor walks into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS is happy for her thief and wolf as she sees the kiss replay in their minds. Now all they need is a little bit more of a push to become an item.

Rose is watching Harriet on the news when her mother walks in with a cup of tea.

"Harriet Jones, who does she think she is," Jackie scoffs. "Look at her, taking all the credit. Should be you on there, my daughter saved the world."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I think the Doctor helped a bit."

"Oh alright then," her mum concedes. "Him too. You should be given knighthoods."

Rose smiles at the thought of Queen Victoria knighting them, then banishing them. "It's not the way he does things, no fuss he just moves on. He's not that bad if you give him a chance."

"He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that." Jackie concedes.

"Oh," Rose smiles. "Now the world has changed, your saying nice things about him."

"Well I recogin, I've got no choice, there's no getting rid of him since your in love with him. What does he eat?"

Rose shrugs, "normal food I suppose."

"I was going to do shepherds pie, all of us, a proper sit down. Cause, I'm ready to listen, I want to know about you and that life you lead. Only I don't know, he's an alien. For all I know he eats grass and safety pins and things." Jackie concedes.

Rose laughs, "he'll have shepherds pie." Rose assures her mum. "You going to cook for him."

"What's wrong with that?" Her mother asks defensively.

"He finally met his match." Rose snarks.

"Your not too old for a slap ya know," Jackie warns her.

Jackie heads to the kitchen as the Doctor calls her on her phone.

"Hello," Rose answers grinning.

"Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go." The Doctor tells her. "I've just got to send out this dispersal, there ya go, that's cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters show up."

"My mothers cooking." Rose warns him.

"Good, put it on a low heat and let it simmer," the Doctor deflects.

"She's cooking tea," Rose tries again. "For us."

"I don't do that," the Doctor insists.

"Alright then Doctor, entice me." Rose flirts.

"Right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the horse head nebula. Fires are burning ten million miles wide, I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice."

Rose has to bite her lip to hold back a moan. Rose rushes to her room and starts to pack.

"Please, don't go sweetheart." Jackie quickly begs. "Please don't go."

Rose does feel bad for her mother as she finishes packing and her mother follows her towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor sees Mickey sitting on some trash cans. "I just went down to the shops and I was thinking you know. The whole worlds changed, aliens and spaceships. All of that in public and here it is." Mickey holds up the paper that says Alien Hoax? "How can they do that, they saw it."

The Doctor shrugs, "there just not ready, you happen to believe in something that's invisible but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that," the Doctor thinks. "Your thick."

Mickey laughs, "we're just idiots."

"Well not all of ya," the Doctor concedes. "Present for you Mickey. That's a virus, put it online it'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?" Mickey asks, confused.

"Cause your right, I am dangerous I don't want anybody following me." The Doctor explains.

"How can you say that and then take her with you?" Mickey asks.

The Doctor looks over at Rose and he knows Mickeys right but for once the Doctor wants to be selfish and keep something for himself.

Her mothers still trying to convince her to stay, "I'm not leaving because of you." Rose assures her, "I'm travelling that's all and then I'll come back."

"But it's not safe," Jackie tries to reason with her.

"Mum," Rose insists, "if you saw it out there, you'd never stay home."

"Got enough stuff," the Doctor comments as Rose gives her bag to him.

"First time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment now I'm signing up, your stuck with me." Rose gloats.

She says goodbye to both her mother and Mickey before following the Doctor into the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialises from the alley and appears in the time vortex.

 **I wanted Rose to talk back to her mum, it was her way of showing the Doctor even more, how much trust she had in him that she would defend him against her own mother. And I thought that last time she was unsure about that trust but as she was reliving her time line she would trust him completely.**


	8. When the war is won

"I'm just gonna get cleaned up and rest a bit," Rose tells the Doctor as she moves towards her room.

The Doctor watches as Rose walks down the hallway, he can feel the TARDIS's pleasure and he's not sure what to do with it. The TARDIS has never responded to a companion the way she responds to Rose, every other companion she's tolerated knowing that the Doctor needs people to travel with but she's never actually liked them, he might even say that she loves Rose.

The TARDIS chimes at him in acknowledgement of his thoughts. Frowning again he moves to his room to shower and change before moving to the library to read. No matter how hard he tries to, he can't get the kiss Rose bestowed on him in the cabinet room out of his mind.

Did she kiss him because she thought they might die, or did she actually want to kiss him and took the opportunity when presented. Did she like the kiss, she never gave him time to get over his shock before she had grabbed him and pulled him into the cupboard.

When Rose stepped out of the shower she found that the TARDIS had already laid out her favourite pyjamas, shorts and shirt covered in little green alien's and silver flying saucers. Sending the TARDIS a thanks she dressed then went off looking for the Doctor. The TARDIS lead her to the library where she found the Doctor reading or suppose to be reading, by the looks of it he seemed to be thinking instead of concentrating on the book.

The Doctor was startled out of his thoughts as Rose stepped into the library with her tongue touched grin. The Doctor swallowed visibly when he realised the pyjama set she was wearing had very short shorts and a tight top, then he noticed the design on them and wasn't sure if he should laugh or be offended.

The TARDIS pointed Rose to a shelf near the fireplace, third row from the bottom and Rose pulled out what appeared to be a photo album. Opening it up she finds pictures of two people, one old with white hair wearing a black frock coat and a fawn waistcoat over a wing-collared shirt, a black necktie and firmly tapered and creased check trousers.

The person next to him looked like a teenage female, pixie like in appearance with short cropped dark hair. Glancing to the Doctor then back to the photo she has a feeling who the photo might depict but unsure wether she should bring it up. The TARDIS nudged her, assuring her that it would be alright.

The Doctor kept glancing at Rose, wondering what she was looking at when Rose stood up suddenly and turned to him. Taking a deep breathe for courage Rose walked over to the Doctor with the photo album and sat down next to him. "Doctor," Rose called softly. The Doctor put down the book he hadn't been reading and watched her carefully. Rose shows him the photo she had been looking at hesitantly. "Would you tell me about the first adventures you had in the TARDIS."

The Doctor looked at the photo and swallowed hard when he saw the picture of his first self and his granddaughter Susan. He lifted a shaking finger and stroked the picture of Susan as the memories came to him. He took so long to answer that Rose opened her mouth to let him off the hook when he started to talk.

He tells her all about his adventures and his companions of his first incarnation. How his granddaughters teachers ended up as companions. How his granddaughter Susan fell in love with a human boy and he knew that she would never leave him willingly so he locked her out of the TARDIS.

Rose whacked his arm at that admission and he pouted at her before continuing to tell how him, Ian and Barbara then met Vicki. When he first met the Daleks and how they keep popping up in his lives. How Ian and Barbara decided to take an abandoned Dalek time ship to head back home and him and Vicki continued until they met Steven and then Vicki met and fell in love with a human from Troy and ended up leaving.

He told her of all the places and beings they met, how he accidentally brought a slave girl from Troy Katerina with them and how she sacrificed herself to stop a traitor in league with the Daleks. Then they end up picking up a young girl called Dodo Chaplet. They continuing travelling, landing on an ark in space. The Doctor then explains about meeting the Toymaker and how he knows him and the game he's forced to play.

Rose laughs as the Doctor tells her about being rendered unable to talk, knowing that it must off annoyed the Doctor to not be able to talk. Then the Doctor tells her about landing around the time of the battle at the OK corral and how they managed to escape. They then land on a planet inhabited by an advanced civilisation and savages the Doctor convinced Steven to stay behind as a mediator and as both parties agreed he does and so the Doctor and Dodo leave.

The Doctor then explains that they land in London again and after dealing with a war machine Dodo chooses to stay behind and he instead takes Ben and Polly, who he met while dealing with the war machines, travelling with him accidentally as he didn't know that they had followed him. Then they met and help Smugglers before then landing in the South Pole where they met the Cybermen.

That's when Rose is told that the Doctor regenerated for the first time because of the Cybermen. The Doctor finished off his explanation as he looked down and found Rose trying to keep herself awake. He nudges her, to get her attention. "I think I'll leave it there so you can get some sleep," Rose opened her mouth to protest but the Doctor stopped her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Rose knew he was right, she also knew that he would never make the first move so she took it on herself and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Just as the Doctor was starting to respond to her kiss, she pulled back and bided him goodnight before heading off to bed. The TARDIS was amused to see her thief struck dumb by a human.

It was at least half an hour before the Doctor woke up from the daze that Roses kiss had left him in and another three hours of him trying to figure out weather she meant it as a friend thing or more. Shaking off those thoughts he decided he'll leave it for now and see where she wants to go next.

The fact that the Doctor didn't take her back home after kissing him boosted Roses confidence but she knew that if she rushed the Doctor into anything he'd just run in the other direction so she took her time. After every adventure their celebratory hugs turned into celebratory kisses, the Doctor was getting use to Roses kisses and started craving them. The kisses steadily grew longer as the Doctor started responding to them.

It was at night while they were floating in the Time Vortex that the Doctor made the first move. The Doctor and Rose had been snuggling together while the Doctor finished reading Charles Dickens, that he glanced down and found Rose watching him with her tongue touched grin. His eyes involuntarily moved to her lips before looking back into her eyes.

It's then that he decides to throw away his rules and swoops down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Roses breathe hitches as the Doctor places his hand behind her head to ensure that she doesn't pull away this time as his other hand snakes around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

Before Rose knows it, she's straddling the Doctors lap as he kisses down her neck until he reaches the point where her neck mets her shoulders and he suckles hard. He pulls back after a few minutes, satisfied as he sees the dark mark he made that'll proclaim to everyone they met that she belongs to him. He moved in to darken the mark more but the TARDIS shock an alarm started blaring.

Pulling back to look at each other Rose queried. "What's going on?"

The Doctor listens for a minute before replying. "It sounds like she's picked up a distress signal."

Rose and the Doctor let out a sigh simultaneously before grinning at each other as they walked to the console room.


	9. An enemy returns

"So, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asks as her and the Doctor step out of the TARDIS.

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS of course." The Doctor looks around.

"Where are we?" Rose asks.

"Earth," the Doctor answers. "Utah, North America, about half a mile underground."

"And when are we?" Rose asks excitedly.

"2012," the Doctor answers.

"God that's so close. I should be 26." She tries to ignore the fact that her mother won't be in this universe anymore. The Doctor finds a light switch and flips it. As the place lights up they realise it's a museum. "Blimey," Rose forgot how big the museum was. "It's a great big museum."

"An alien museum," the Doctor agreed. "Someone's got a hobby. They must of spent a fortune on this." The Doctor and Rose move down the exhibits. "Chunks of meteorite, moon-dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

Rose points to one, "that's a bit of Slitheen, it's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed."

"Oh, look at you." Rose looks over to see the Doctor looking at a Cyberman's head. Rose takes the Doctors hand as he looks on, remembering that their the reason he first regenerated. "That's a Cyberman's head, my old enemy." The Doctor realises something. "The stuff of nightmares, reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signals coming from?" Rose questions.

"Nah, it's stone dead." The Doctor explained. "The signals alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor lifts his hand to touch the glass when an alarm sounds. Armed men come storming in and surround Rose and the Doctor.

"Someone's collecting aliens then that makes you, exhibit A." Rose points out worriedly.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Rose and the Doctor were escorted into an office obviously the owner of the museum. "I paid 100 thousand dollars for it." Adam finished explaining.

"What's it do?" Van Statten asked.

"Well you see the tubes on the side, must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel." Adam answers.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows. "I really wouldn't hold it like that," the Doctor interrupts.

"Shut it," Goddard tells him.

"Really though that's wrong." The Doctor continues.

Adams looks at him. "Why? Is it dangerous?"

"No," the Doctor grins. "It just looks silly." The Doctor goes to reach for it when the men with guns point them at him. Van Statten stops them before handing the object over to the Doctor. The Doctor takes it gently. "You just need to be delicate." Musical notes come out of the instrument.

Van Statten grins. "It's a musical instrument."

"And it's a long way from home." The Doctor agreed.

"Here, let me." Van Statten takes the instrument off the Doctor and tries to play it himself.

"I did say delicate," the Doctor warns. "Reacts to the smallest finger print. It needs precision." The Doctor smiles when he finally gets it. "Very good. Quiet the expert."

"As are you," Van Statten mentions. Rose and the Doctor look concerned when he tosses the instrument aside. "Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor lost his smile, "I'm the Doctor and who are you?"

"Like you don't know." Van Statten stats. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artefacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." The Doctor agrees.

"Question is, how did you get in." Van Statten moves around his desk. "53 floors down with your little cat burglar accomplice. Quiet a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

"She's gonna slap you if you keep calling her she." Rose stats.

"She's English too," Van Statten exclaimed. Rose is wondering if she can smack him now and be done with it. "Hey little farm boy, got you a girlfriend." Van Statten stats.

"This is Mr. Van Statten," Adam introduces.

"Does it look like I care." Rose says.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the Internet," Adam continues.

"I'm suppose to be impressed." Rose looks anything but impressed.

"So," the Doctor interrupts before Rose can give in to the urge to slap him. "Your just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten scoffs.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." The Doctor tells him.

"And yet I captured you," Van Statten gloats. "Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me," the Doctor throws back.

"The cage contains my one living specimen." Van Statten explains.

"And what's that?" The Doctor inquires.

"Like you don't know?" Van Statten counters.

"Show me." The Doctor demands.

"You want to see?" Van Statten asked.

Rose looks between them. "Blimey, you can smell the testosterone."

"Goddard," Van Statten yelled. "Inform the cage were heading down. You English, look after the girl. And you Doctor with no name, come and see my pet."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Van Statten leads the Doctor into the cage. "We have tried everything." Van Statten explained. "The creature has shielded itself but there's definitely signs of life, inside."

"Inside?" The Doctor questions, confused. "Inside what?"

"Welcome back, sir." One of the technicians greeted. "I've had to take the power down, the meateltron is resting."

"Metaeltron?" The Doctors becoming more and more confused.

"Thought of it myself." Van Statten gloats. "Good isn't it. Although I much prefer to find out its real name."

"Here," the technician hands him some gloves. "You better put these on. The last guy to touch it burst into flames."

"I won't touch it then." The Doctor answered.

"Go ahead Doctor," Van Statten pushes. "Impress me."

The Doctor enters the cage and they close the door behind him. He sees all the instruments on a table nearby. What there doing to that creature is horrible. "Look, I'm sorry about this." The Doctor apologises. "Mr. Van Statten might think he's clever but never mind that. I've come to help, I'm the Doctor."

"Doc-Tor." He hears.

The Doctor looks on shocked as the alien comes to life. "Impossible."

"The Doc-Tor." The lights come on to show a Dalek. "Ex-ter-min-ate. Ex-ter-min-ate."

The Doctor runs back to the door. "Let me out." The Doctor yells.

"You are an en-emy of the Dal-eks. You must be des-troy-ed." the Dalek continues.

The Doctor suddenly realised that the Daleks laser isn't working. "It's not working," the Doctor starts laughing. "Fantastic, fantastic, powerless. Look at you the great space dustbin. How does it feel?" The Doctor spat.

"Get back," the Dalek tried to move but was chained down.

"What for," the Doctors anger comes out. "What are you going to do to me? If you can't kill then what are you good for Dalek. What's the point of you. Your nothing. What the hell are you here for?"

"I am wait-ing for or-ders." The Dalek answers.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked confused.

"I am a sol-dier. I was breed to rec-eive or-ders."

"Well your never going to get any, not ever." The Doctor calms down a little.

"I de-mand or-ders." The Dalek cries.

"There never going to come," the Doctor yells. "Your race is dead. You all burn, all of you. 10 million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in 1 second."

"You lie." The Dalek cried.

"I watched it happen," the Doctor gloated. "I made it happen."

"You des-troyed us." The Dalek stated.

"I had no choice," the guilt was replacing the anger.

"And what off the Time-Lords?" The Dalek asked.

"Dead," the Doctors mind was thrown back to that day. "They burned with you. The end of the last great time war, everyone lost."

"And the cow-ard sur-vived." The Dalek stated.

The Doctors anger comes flooding back. "Oh, and I caught your little signal. Help me, poor little thing but there's no one else coming cause there's no one else left."

"I am a-lone in the uni-verse." The Dalek sounds sad.

"Yep," the Doctor agrees.

"So are you." The Dalek stats. The Doctors mind returns to Rose, he may be the last Time Lord but he hasn't been alone since he met her. "We are the same," wrong thing for the Dalek to stay.

"We're, not the same. I'm not," the Doctor stops suddenly. "No, wait, may be we are. Your right, yeah ok you've got a point. Cause I know what to do, I know what should happen. I know what you deserve, exterminate."

The Doctor pulls the switch to electrocute the Dalek. "Pity," the Dalek screams.

"Why should I," the Doctor stats coldly. "You never did." Soldiers run in and grab the Doctor as others shut the electricity of. "You've got to destroy it." The Doctor yells as they drag him away.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Adam leads Rose to his workshop. Rose is wondering if she should give him another chance and thinking of the Doctor. Last time he was in a mood and she thought it was because if the Dalek, now she's not so sure.

"Sorry about the mess," Adam apologised. "Mr. Van Statten sort of let's me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods. What do you think that is?"

Rose looks at the object he's holding out. "A sign for a spaceship."

Adam looks shocked. "So it is from the hull of a spaceship?"

"I said it was a sign from one, not that its from the hull." Rose responds.

"How do you know so much." Adam inquires.

"I travel with the ultimate alien expert." Rose explains. Better not tell him I have the guardian of time inside me that helps. "So you what, sit here and catalogue it."

"Best job in the world." Adam insists.

"Imagine if you could get out there," Roses hints. "Travel amongst the stars and see it for real."

"Yah, I'd give anything." Adam dreams. "I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetime though."

"You never know," Rose hints again. "So how did you end up here?"

"Van Statten has people all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." Adam boasts.

"Right," Rose rolls her eyes. "Your a genius."

"Sorry but, yeah. Can't help it, I was born brilliant. When I was eight," Adam gloats. "I logged onto the U.S. Defence network system. Nearly caused world war three."

"What and that's funny is it?" Rose questions his stupidity.

"Well, you should've been there. Just to see them running about, fantastic." Adam laughs.

"You sound like the Doctor." Rose mutters quietly.

"Are you and him." Adam suggests.

Rose smiles, "yeah, we are."

"Oh," Adam sighs disappointedly.

"Wouldn't you rather be downstairs." Rose enticed, "I mean you've got these bits of metal and stuff but, Mr. Van Statten's got a living creature down there."

"Yeah, yeah." Adam agrees. "Well I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Or though, if your a genius it doesn't take long to patch into the comm system."

"Let's get on with it then." Rose grins.

Adam starts typing on his computer. "It doesn't do much. The alien. It's weird, it's kind of useless, it's like this great big pepper pot."

Rose watches as they torture the Dalek. She certainly hates them enough but she won't stand by and watch any creature be tortured. "It's being tortured, where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know," Adam seems shocked.

"Take me down there, now!" Rose demands.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Van Statten follows the Doctor into the lift. "The metals just the body armour, the real Dalek creatures inside."

"What dose it look like?" Van Statten inquires.

"A nightmare," the Doctor responses. "A mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered, every single emotion was removed except hate."

"It's genetically engineered," Van Statten said in awe. "By who?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "By a genius Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him."

"It's been on earth for over 50 years," Goddard interceded. "Sold at private auction moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?"

"Because I'm here," the Doctor stats. "How did it get to earth, does anyone know."

"They say it came from the sky like a meteorite," Goddard answered. "It fell to earth near the ascension islands. Burned in its crater for three days before anyone could get near it. And all that time it was screaming. Must of gone insane."

The Doctor was shocked. "Must of fallen through time, the only survivor."

"You talked about a war?" Goddard inquired.

"The time war," the Doctor agreed. "The final battle between my people and the Dalek race."

"But you survived too." Van Statten piped up.

"Not by choice," the Doctor assured him.

"This means the Dalek isn't the only alien on earth, Doctor, there's you." Van Statten stated. "The only one of your kind in existence."

The Doctor wakes to find himself strapped to a metal frame. His jumper had been taken off.

"And smile," Van Statten gloats. A machine x-rays him while causing a lot of pain. The Doctor glowers at him. "Two hearts, binary vascular system. Oh, I am so gonna pattern this."

"So that's your secret," the Doctor scoffs. "You don't just collect stuff, you scavenge it."

"This technology has been falling to earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I made from alien junk, you have no idea," Van Statten explained. "Broadband, Roswell, just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater and do you know what they found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly in the laboratories of course no need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell one thousand palitifies."

The Doctor looks at him in disgust, "do you know what a Dalek is Van Statten? A Dalek is honest, it does what it is born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you."

"In that case I will be true to myself and continue," Van Statten walks behind the machine again and starts torturing the Doctor.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Adam shows everyone an ID card as he and Rose enter the cage. "Special clearance from Mr Van Statten."

"Don't get too close." Adam warned.

Rose moves closer to the Dalek. "Hello, can you hear me."

"Yes I can." The Dalek responds.

Rose moves as close as possible to the Dalek without touching it. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I know you as Bad Wolf." The Dalek states.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Rose questions.

"You are here to kill me." The Dalek says.

Rose moves over to the switches and casually leans on them as she discreetly turns the power to maximum. "Yes that's right." Everyone can hear her now.

"Would you do it then Bad Wolf?" The Dalek questions, looking directly at her.

"Yes, I would." Rose throws the switch and a massive jolt of electricity is sent to the Dalek. It only lasts a few seconds before its top is blown off.

Adam stares at her shocked. Soldiers poured in as Rose feels Bad Wolf stirring. Bad Wolf doesn't have much power yet cause Rose hasn't taken in the heart of the TARDIS in that body yet. But she does have enough to make her eyes show the time vortex hiding there. Rose turned to the soldiers and they gasped when they saw her eyes. "Take me to the Doctor." The soldiers rushed to obey. They knew instinctually that she is one person not to be messed with.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Van Statten turned to the Doctor. "Your partner just killed my pet."

The Doctor looked up as Rose was escorted in. Rose marched right up to Van Statten so he can see her eyes. "What are you doing to my Doctor."

"He's an alien," Goddard exclaimed.

Rose turned to face her and she instinctually took a step back. "So your saying if an alien found a human and tortured it, it would be alright if they said. 'It's only human.'

Goddard's eyes widened as she realised where Rose was coming from. Discreetly she motioned everyone else back as someone unhooked the Doctor. The Doctor pulled on his jumper and jacket as he grabbed Roses hand and started to lead her away. When they reached the door, Rose turned around, marched back to van Statten and slapped him as hard as she could.

The Doctor grinned as she walked back over to him, grabbed his hand and walked back to the TARDIS. They make it back to the TARDIS and the Doctor puts a hand on her. "Little piece of home. Better than nothing. I'm the only one left, I win. How about that."

"It's a good thing I'm not going anywhere," Rose gives him her special smile. "Got to keep you out of trouble." The Doctor laughs at that.

Adam comes running up then. "We better get out, Van Statten's disappeared. There closing down the base."

Rose turns to the Doctor. "What would you think if Adam came along."

"He's a bit pretty." The Doctor scoffed.

"I only thought that since he helped, we could take him on one trip. Believe me Doctor I'm not interested in him." Rose assured him.

"On your own head then." The Doctor warns her.

Rose turns to Adam, "come on then." Adam follows Rose into the TARDIS as she disappears.

 **Yes this is a shorter chapter but after what the Dalek did before developing emotions means that if Rose killed the Dalek while it was still weak she would save a lot of people but she did not let the Dalek suffer. I debated with myself about letting Adam join them but in the end I decided to let him.**


	10. When the enemies gone

Rose showed Adam a few of the key rooms he might need then to a room he can sleep in that's close to the console room so he won't get lost. Once done she went in search of the Doctor. She finally found him pouting in his room, she smiled softly, he would deny that he's pouting but she could always see behind his front. Rose grabbed his hands and pulled him from his bed and out the room all the way to the med bay. "What're you doing?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose took of his jumper and saw the bruises on his chest. "Checking to make sure your alright."

"I'm fine Rose," the Doctor assures her. He notices that her hands are shaking when she grabs a portable scanner. He grabs her hands and gently takes the scanner out of them before lifting her face to his. He can see tears in her eyes, "Rose, I promise I'm fine."

Rose breaks down then and he wraps her in his arms as he leads her back to his room. Rose falls asleep listening to his double heart beat. Rose wakes up the next morning to find the Doctor deep in thought. "Hey," she greeted. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor looked up at her. "Nothing, do you want to show pretty boy around."

Rose gave him her cheeky grin with tongue poking through her teeth. "I will," she straddled his lap, "but I thought we could do something else first." She leaned in and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. "Unless you don't want to?" Rose teases.

Rose suddenly finds herself on her back with a time lord lying between her legs. "Your a little minx you know that." He says right before snogging the breathe out of her.

The TARDIS hide the Doctors room as the idiot tried looking for her wolf.

Rose stopped the Doctor when he went to lift her top up. Confused the Doctor lifted his head as he pouted at her. Rose placed her hand on his cheek in reassurance. "It's not that I don't want to, I just want to make sure your 100% sure before we go through with it. The last thing I want is for you to regret anything we do."

The Doctor kissed her quickly, passionately as he moved to lie next to her. Something occurred to the Doctor as Rose tried to catch her breathe. "Did you kill the Dalek?"

Rose glanced at the Doctor before staring back at the ceiling in his room of the stars in the sky. "I remember your stories Doctor, about the Daleks. I know that if the Dalek ever got out he would kill anyone he contacted and the humans don't have the weapons to stop it," tears started rolling down her cheeks and the Doctor pulled her into a hug as she continued. "But I never let the Dalek suffer, I'd never do that so I made sure it'd be quick so the Dalek didn't suffer."

The Doctor hates the fact that she was forced into that situation but concedes that she's right, if the Dalek ever got out it would decimate Earth. Therefore the Doctors anger wasn't directed at himself but at Van Statten who had forced Rose into that situation to begin with.

To get Roses mind off what happened with the Dalek he started talking about his second life and the beings he met. Realising as he talked that it's getting easier to tell her about the past him. He tells her how Polly seemed to accept that he was the Doctor right away but it wasn't until a Dalek called him the Doctor that Ben believed it was him.

Rose laughed at that, funny in the first timeline he never told her about regeneration either. The Doctor grinned ruefully at her before continuing. He tells her about how they landed in the highlands and met their next companion Jamie McCrimmon. He then tells her off seeing the Lost City of Atlantis and causing a revolution, then landing on a moonbase that had an illness spreading through the inhabitants and finding out the Cybermen were responsible.

They then find that Macra, giant crab like creatures, are controlling human colonists. Then they met alien's that are stealing human identities, once sorted he realises that the TARDIS had been stolen. Cause he had been there before as it was the exact day that Ben and Polly joined him they leave for home while the Doctor and Jamie head of to find the TARDIS.

They then met the Daleks yet again as there the ones that stole the TARDIS and how Jamie and him gain another companion, Victoria or Vicky. On Vicky's first adventure they encounter the Cybermen again, another menace that keeps popping up in the Doctors life. He tells Rose about meeting yeti before finding out that they were really robots, then they met Ice Warriors from Mars.

They then met a man called Salamander who is the spitting image of the second Doctor, in the end he causes the TARDIS to spin out of control with the doors wide open. Salamander was thrown out into the Time Vortex while the rest hung on. They then land back in London to find a yeti robot from a previous adventure has taken over and meeting something called the great intelligence.

The Doctor planned on draining the great intelligence but his companions didn't know and instead released him back into the universe. Rose nudged him at that. "See you should at least tell your companions what your planning so they don't ruin them."

They then run into someone that ends up turning into a seaweed creature and once taken care off, Victoria is offered a home with nice people and end up leaving the crew. The Doctor accepts it but Jamie was heartbroken. It was on another adventure where Jamie and he met the Cybermen again that they pick up their next companion, Zoe.

They then encounter beings called Dominators, to defeat them he had to cause a volcanic eruption but the TARDIS is damaged. To save her and his companions he takes them out of reality and they end up meeting fictional characters. Once they solved that problem they end up in London yet again, the Doctor explains as he rolls his eyes.

Rose giggles knowing that he's frustrated that Earth, especially London always seems to need saving but she knows he still loves them. Where he mets the Cybermen again. Then it's on to a planet where he mets a race called Gonds and Krotons where he helps another revolution to free the Gonds.

They land on Earth, yet again and encounter the Ice Warriors again, hiding on the moon and a deadly fungus that sucks oxygen out of the atmosphere. Then it's on to space pirates before he stops someone called the War Lord from stealing soldiers from different parts of Earths history and using them to take over the Galaxy.

Unfortunately there were too many soldiers so he needed help from the Time Lords to send them back to their times. In doing so he was caught by the Time Lords and put on trial for his so called crimes while his companions, Jamie and Zoe had their memories wiped and sent back to where they came from. Not only did they send him in exile to Earth while wiping the knowledge of how to use the TARDIS, they forced him to regenerate as well.

Rose hugged him tightly, knowing that any loss weather by him or someone else hurts no matter how long ago it was, but also knowing that regeneration hurts anyway but to be forced into a regeneration must be at least twice as painful. Rose realised that somehow during his retelling of his second life's adventures they ended up lying on the bed. It was also then that she realised the Doctor had fallen asleep while she had rubbed his back in sympathy. She watched him for a while, it was rare for her to see him sleeping, usually he falls asleep after her and wakes up before her, when he does sleep.

The Doctor woke up to find his Rose cuddled up to his back, he rolled around gently so as not to wake her up and just laid there and watched her. He still couldn't believe how much she loved him and if it wasn't for him being able to see it in her mind then he wouldn't believe it, but he sees it wrapped around all her memories. Quietly, he got out of bed, showered and dressed before heading to the TARDIS console room to tinker while waiting for Rose to wake.

 **I thought about having them jump straight into a relationship but thought they might as well go slow as the Doctor should show some reservation.**


	11. Hot and cold

Rose ran into Adam as she was on her way to the console room. Adam was yabbering on, trying to sound impressive when she had finally had enough and when his back was turned she took of for the console room. She found the Doctor under the console, he gave a yelp as the TARDIS shocked him. "I think she's telling you that she doesn't need to have anything repaired." Rose laughed.

Getting out from under the console he glared at his ship before sitting on the jumpseat with his arms crossed. "So, I thought you were gonna check on Adam, make sure he didn't get lost."

Rose rolled her eyes as she sat beside him, placing her head on his shoulder. "I was till he started going on and on about something I already knew." Rose grinned when he uncrossed his arms and placed one over her shoulder.

Adam walked in then. "Rose, where did you disappear too?"

The Doctor looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "I might of walked off while he was wittering on." She mumbled before saying to Adam. "As impressive as your knowledge is, I've been travelling the stars for awhile now." She reminded him.

Adam looked slightly ashamed as he thought he was impressing her.

The Doctor stared at Rose a little longer, funny he thought, she talks like she's travelled longer than a month or two. Jumping up the Doctor grabs Roses arm and pulls her to the console with him. "Right, where do you want to go today?"

Laughing Rose turns to Adam, "since its your first trip, why don't you pick."

"Could we, could we go to a spaceship," Adam hesitantly asks.

The Doctor grinned," absolutely." He agreed.

The Doctor moved around the console pushing buttons and flipping switches and all sorts of weird instruments as he pointed out buttons to Rose to help her learn to fly the TARDIS, when Rose felt the TARDIS land.

The Doctor grabbed Roses hand and pulled her to the door as Adam trailed behind. Stepping out they could feel the vibrations under their feet. The Doctor was just happy he landed them on a space-station. "It's 200 thousand, it's a space-station," the Doctor explained. "Tell ya what, let's try that gate over there."

"It's a bit warm in here," Rose complained. "They could turn the heating down."

The Doctor leads Rose and Adam through the gate and they find themselves facing a window with planet earth in view. "The fourth great and bountiful human empire." The Doctor introduced. "There it is, planet earth at its height. Covered with mega cities, five moons, population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species with mankind right in the middle."

They hear Adam faint behind them. Rose pulls the Doctor into a quick kiss. "Come on," she sighed. "We better wake him up."

The Doctor and Rose managed to wake him up and we're now walking through the floor. "Come on Adam, open your mind." Rose had to stop herself from snorting when she remembers last time Adams mind did open, literally. "Your gonna like this, fantastic period of human history. The human race at its most intelligent, culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners."

"Out of the way," someone interrupts as he pushes past them. Suddenly the floor comes alive with people as a buzzer sounds.

Rose walks up to one of the venders to see what he's selling before turning back to the Doctor. "Fine cuisine," she questions.

"My watch must be wrong," the Doctor looked at it before holding it to his ear. "No, it's fine. It's weird."

"That's what comes of showing off, your history's not as good as you thought it was." Rose teased.

The Doctor saw the teasing in her eyes, "my history's perfect."

"Well obviously not." Rose responds.

"There all human," Adam pipes up. "What about the millions of planets, the millions of species. Where are they?" He asks confused.

"Good question," the Doctor looks to Adam in surprise. "Actually that is a good question. Adam me old mate," the Doctor puts his arm around Adams shoulder. "You must be starving?"

"No," Adam disagrees. "I'm just a bit time sick."

"No," the Doctor insists. "You just need a bit of grub." He turns to a vendor. "Oi mate, how much is a kronk burger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart." The vendor replies. "Now join the queue."

"Money, we need money. Let's use a cash point." He walks up to one and uses the sonic. A metal stick falls into the tray at the bottom. The Doctor picks it up and hands it to Adam. "There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets."

Adam looks at it strangely. "But how does it work?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes as he turns back around. "Go and find out, stop nagging me. The thing is Adam time travels like visiting Paris, you can't just read the guide book, you got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go on do it."

Adam walks away as the Doctor turns to Rose. "I should keep him out of trouble." Rose suggests as she kisses the Doctor briefly then walks backwards towards where Adam ran off to. "No kissing strangers." Rose warns as she then turns and heads after Adam.

The Doctor grinned as he watched her walk away. His hearts clench every time he sees her walking away. His smile falls as he remembers there's something wrong here. Seeing two woman walking by he stops them. "Um, this is going to sound daft but could you tell me where I am?"

"Floor 139," one of them points out. "Could they write it any bigger."

"Floor 139 of what?" The Doctor continues.

"Must of been a hell of a party," the same one comments.

"Your on satellite 5." The other one interrupts.

"What's satellite 5?" The Doctor insists

"Oh come on," the first one scoffs. "How can you get on board without knowing where you are?"

"Look at me, I'm stupid." The Doctor shrugs. Glade Rose isn't around to hear him admit that.

"Oh, wait a minute," the second one chimes in. "Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing."

"You've got me," the Doctor agrees as he flashes his psychic paper. "Well done. Your to clever for me."

"We were warned about this in basic training." The second woman reminded the first. "All workers have to be versed in company promotion."

"Right," the first replied, still a bit confused. "Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to floor 500, I'd do anything."

"Why, what happens in floor 500?" The Doctor queries.

"The walls are made of gold." The first woman answers. "And you should know, Mr. Management. So this is what we do," she leads the Doctor up to a bank of tellies. "The latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus arcepelico, 200 dead. Glasgow water rights into their third day, space lane 77 closed by sun flare activity and over on the Bad Wolf channel the Face of Boe just announced he's pregnant."

"I get it," the Doctor admits. "You broadcast the news." The Doctor notes the name Bad Wolf, trying to remember where he's seen it before.

"We are the news," the first woman insists. "We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of satellite 5, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without going through us."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

"Try this," Rose hands a slushy cup to Adam who still looks lost. "It's zaffic, it's nice." She assures him. "It's like a slush puppy."

"What flavour?" Adam asks suspiciously.

Rose takes a sip. "It's sort of beef."

"Oh my god." Adam exclaims. Rose starts laughing at his expression. "It's like everything's gone." Adam complains. "Home, family, everything."

Rose wonders why everyone has to be depressing like that. In the original time line she was just as bad. Rose pulls her phone out. "This helps, the Doctor gave it a bit of a top up. Who's back home, your mum and dad?"

"Yeah," Adam agrees.

"Ring em up." Rose hands him her phone.

Adam looks at it confused. "But that's 198 thousand years ago."

"Honestly," Rose insists. "Try it, go on."

Adam, still looking confused starts dialling. "Is there a code for planet earth?"

Rose rolls her eyes, "just dial."

The phone rings and Adams eyes widen as he hears his parents answer phone come on. "Hi, it's me, I've sort of gone travelling. I've met these people and were travelling together. Um, I'm fine and I'll call you later, love you, bye." He leaves a message.

A buzzer sounds and everyone around them starts to move. "Oi," Rose turns and sees the Doctor standing with two other females. She leaves him alone for a few minutes and he makes friends with more females. "Mutt and Jeff, over ere."

Rose stands to walk towards him when she turns back to Adam. "Phone please," she takes it from him. She's not making that mistake again. They head over to the Doctor as there led by the two woman into another room that's all white. White panels on the wall with a dentist looking chair in the middle surrounded by a table with hand shapes imprinted at even intervals around the table and cushions behind each imprint.

"Now everybody behave," the first woman warns. "We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch thanks." The Doctor agrees.

"Ok, so ladies, gentleman and multi-sexed, undecided and/or robot. My name is Cathica Santine Kadany." she introduces. Turning to the Doctor, "that's Cathica with a C in case you want to write to floor 500, praising me, and please do." Turning back to the room. "Now please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest and beyond biased. That's company policy."

"Actually, um, it's the law." The second woman interrupts.

The smile falls from Cathicas face. "Yes, thank you Suki. Ok keep it calm, don't show off for the guests. Here we go." Cathica makes herself comfortable on the dentist type chair. "And engage safety." Everyone around her places their hands over the imprints on the table in front of them and the panels around the room light up. Cathica clicks her fingers and a door in her head opens up to show her brain. "And three, two, and spike." A beam of light comes down from the globe above her and enters her brain.

Rose and the Doctor looks on. The Doctor looks horrified while Rose looks unimpressed. "Compressed information," the Doctor speaks up. "Streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software, her brain is the computer."

"It all goes through her?" Rose questions. "She can't remember all that."

"Nah," the Doctor agrees as he moves around the room. "She won't remember anything. It's to much, her head would blow up. Her brains the processor, as soon as it closes she forgets."

Rose follows him around. "So what about all these people around the edge?"

"They've all got tiny little chips in there heads connecting them to her." He explained. "They transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power." The Doctor stops back where he started from and Rose stops next to him.

"You alright?" Rose asks Adam as he looks a bit sick.

"I can see her brain!" He exclaims.

"Do you want to get out?" She questions.

"No, no," Adam insists. "This technology, it's amazing."

"This technologies wrong." The Doctor deadpanned.

Rose looks over at him, "trouble."

The Doctor grins at her, "oh, yeah."

Rose gives him that cheeky grin again that makes his hearts race. Rose then notices Suki flinch slightly. A shock runs up her arms as she lets go. Everyone else lets go when she does then the light stream stops and Cathicas head closes up. "Come off it Suki," Cathica complains. "I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?"

"Sorry," Suki whispered. "It must of been a glitch."

A chime sounds, **promotion**. A voice intones. Everyone turns as a screen appears.

"Come on," Cathica begs. "This is it, come on. Make it me."

Rose looks at her like she's an idiot and the Doctor wonders what it's about but before he can ask her the voice intones again.

 **Promotion for, Suki Macrae Cantrell, please proceed to floor 500.**

Suki stands up, shocked. "I can't believe it, floor 500."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cathica whines. "I'm above you."

"I don't know," Suki shrugs. "I just applied on the off chance and they said yes."

"That's not fair?" Cathica continues. "I've been applying to floor 500 for 3 years."

Rose makes her way to Sukis side as the Doctor watches on. "Suki," the girl turns to her. "I don't think you should go."

"Why not?" Suki questions.

"Something doesn't feel right," Rose explained. "You were the only one that glitches, then your sudden promotion. Isn't that a bit odd?"

Suki watches her a minute before agreeing with her. "I'm not going." Cathica looks at her in shock. "Besides I thought I might be more excited but I'm not."

The Doctor stares at Rose as she draws near him again. Rose, seeing his look muttered. "It just didn't feel right."

They follow Suki back to the food court as Rose notices Adams lost look, "come on it's not that bad."

"What, with the head thing?" Adam inquires.

"Yeah, well," Rose shrugs. "She's closed it now."

"Yeah but it's just, it's everything," he sighs. " It freaks me out. I just need to, if I could just cool down. Sort of acclimatise."

"How do ya mean?" Rose asks.

"Maybe I could just go sit on the observation deck, that be alright?" Adam asks. "Soak it all in, ya know. Pretend I'm a citizen of the year 200 thousand." Rose agrees at least she has her phone this time so he can't cause trouble. "Besides," Adam continues. "I think he prefers it if it's just the two of you."

Adam bumps into her as he moves past. Frowning Rose watches him wondering why he ran into her before shrugging and heading back to the Doctors side. Suki mutters something about someone called Steve and runs off while Cathicas still wondering why Suki turned the promotion down. "That's why you don't get involved with people."

"Yeah but," the Doctor asked confused. "She could always come down for a visit."

Cathica looks at him like he's crazy. "We wouldn't see her again. Once you go to floor 500 you never come back."

The Doctor started to realise that Rose was right, something is definitely going on. He follows Cathica as she walks away. "Have you ever been up there?"

"Can't," she replies. "Need a key for the lift and you get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except the chosen few." Cathica leads them back into the room they came from. "Look they only give us twenty minutes for maintenance so will you give it a rest."

"You've never been to another floor?" The Doctor asks as he sits on the dentist type chair. "Not even one floor down?"

"Went to floor 16 when I first arrived," Cathica explained. "That's medical. That's where I got my head done. Then I came straight here where I applied. You work, eat, sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all," she insists. She suddenly realises something, "your not management are you?"

"At last, she's clever," the Doctor exclaims. When he sat in the chair Rose put her arm around him with her palm over his hearts. He was happy that he had her all to himself.

"Yah, well whatever it is don't involve me. I don't know anything." Cathica insists.

"Don't you even ask?" The Doctor looks confused.

"Why would I?" Cathica defends.

"Your a journalist?" The Doctor exclaims. "Whys all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Cathica scoffs.

"There's no aliens on board, why?" The Doctor tries to open her eyes.

Cathica starts thinking. "I don't know. No real reason, there not banned or anything."

The Doctor looks around. "Then where are they?"

"I suppose immigration status tightened up," Cathica defends. " It's had to, what with all the threats."

"What threats?" The Doctor inquires.

"I don't know, all of them, usual stuff." Cathica continues to defend. "And the price if space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh and the government on traffic 5 collapsed so that lot stopped coming you see. Just lots of little reasons that's all."

The Doctor scoffs. "Adding up to one great big fact and you didn't even notice."

"Doctor," Cathica sighs exasperatedly. "If there was any sort of conspiracy satellite 5 would've seen it. We see everything."

"I can see better. This society is the wrong shape, even the technology." The Doctor explained.

"It's cutting edge," Cathica butts in.

"It's backwards," the Doctor explained. "There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago." The Doctor can see Cathica starting to question.

"So the technology's stalled, yeah?" Rose questions the Doctor.

He grins at her as she asks the right question. "It's not just this space-station, it's their whole attitudes. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empires stunted, something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica questions.

"Trust me," the Doctor stats. "Humanities been set back about 90 years. When did satellite 5 start broadcasting?"

"91 years ago." Cathica starts looking nervous. The Doctor gets up, grabs Roses hand and heads of to find a terminal to get a look at satellite 5. Cathica trails behind them. "We're going to get into trouble." Cathica mutters. The Doctor meanwhile is using his sonic to open the access panel for the terminal to take a peek inside. "Your not allowed to touch the mainframe," Cathica storms over. "We'll get told off."

"Rose," the Doctor calls. "Tell her to button it."

"You can't just vandalise the place, someone's going to notice." Cathica whines. The Doctor finally gets the access panel open and looks inside. "Nothing to do with me," Cathica declares. "I'm going back to work."

"Go on then," the Doctor agrees happily. "See ya."

Cathica turns back around. "I can't just leave ya can I."

Rose turns to her. "If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling." Rose complains. "What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know," Cathica sighs. "We keep asking about it. Something to do with the turbines."

"Something to do with the turbines," the Doctor mocks.

"Well I don't know." Cathica responds.

"Exactly!" The Doctor exclaims. "I give up on you Cathica. Now Rose, look at Rose, she's asking the right kind of questions."

"I thank you," Rose beams at his praise.

"Whys it so hot?" The Doctor calls.

"Oh, one minute your worried about the empire," Cathica stats frustratedly. "And the next minute it's the central heating."

The Doctor still working on the monitor replies. "Oh, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbings very important." A few sparks later and a few wires pulled out he managers to get the monitor working. "There ya go." He shows Cathica. " Satellite 5, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout."

"This is ridiculous," Cathica scoffs. "You've got access to the computers core. You could look at the archives, the news, the stock exchange and your looking at pipes."

"But there's something wrong." The Doctor insists.

"I suppose," Cathica frowns. "The ventilation system, cooling ducts, ice filters all working flat out channeling massive amounts of heat down."

"All the way from the top." The Doctor hints.

Rose sighed. "Floor 500."

The Doctor agrees. "Something up there's making tons and tons of heat."

"Well," Rose suggested. "I don't know about you but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs."

"You can't," Cathica turns to her. "You need a key."

"Keys are just codes," the Doctor shrugs. "I've got the codes right here. Here we go, override 215.9."

Cathica stares on in shock. "How come it's giving you the code."

The Doctor stared straight at the camera. "Someone up there likes me."

The lift opens and the Doctor and Rose walk in. Cathica stops just outside the doors. "Come on," Rose enticed. "Come with us."

"No way," Cathica stats.

"Bye," the Doctor waves and grins.

"Well don't mention my name." Cathica calls. "When you get into trouble don't involve me."

"That's her gone," the Doctor smiles taking Roses hand and linking there fingers. "Looks like it's just you and me."

Rose grins back a him with her cheeky smile. " Yep."

"Good." The Doctor kisses her softly as the doors close and they start ascending. Rose hopes Adams keeping out of trouble while the lift moves up towards floor 500. They finally make it as the doors open and they find that it's snowing, on a space-station, in the middle of space. "The walls are not made of gold," the Doctor notices that Rose is shivering. "You should go back downstairs."

"Tuff," Rose scoffs as she moves past him to have a look around.

The Doctor stares after her. It's like she's been here before, she doesn't act surprised like other companions have in the past. He thought at first she might be telepathic but he's been in her mind And though he wouldn't admit it to her, he's felt the love that she has for him and how open she's been in her mind. The only doors he found were gold tinted ones which he is concerned about it looks similar to the Time Vortex.

He hasn't slept by himself since she's come on board as he always ends up in her bed. Now the TARDIS, cheeky thing she is has combined their two rooms so their sharing. He doesn't mind, in fact he's thrilled until he realises that one day he would have to go on without her but till then he's gonna cram as much time with her as he can.

All this is going through his head as they explore floor 500. They see an open door and walk in to the editor standing behind a group of people looking at monitors. All the people look frozen. Glancing along them Rose doesn't see Suki anywhere and breathes a sigh of relief.

"I started without you," the editor told them. "This is fascinating. Satellite 5 contains every piece of information within the fourth great and bountiful human empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements but you two. You don't exist, not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss." He turns to them. "How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint."

"Oh my god," Rose exclaimed. "What have you done to them?"

"I think their dead," the Doctor quietly explains. "They've all got chips in their heads and the chips keep going. Like puppets."

The editor looks him up and down. "Oh, your full of information but it's only fair we get some information back because apparently, your no one," he laughs. "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

The Doctor turns to him. "It doesn't matter, where off. Nice to met you, come on."

Two of the frozen people grab the Doctor and puts him in manacles as another grabs Rose and places manacles on her. "Tell me who you are?" The editor insists.

The Doctor scoffs. "Since that informations keeping us alive I'm hardly going to say am I."

"Well perhaps my editor and chief can convince you other wise." The editor grins.

"And who's that?" The Doctor asks.

The editor leans closer to the Doctor. "It may interest you to know that this is not the fourth great and bountiful human empire. In fact," he laughs. "It's not actually human at all, it's merely a place humans happen to live." A growling noise interrupts him suddenly. "Sorry," the editor apologises. "It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client." The editor clicks his fingers and the Doctor and Rose look up as a door in the ceiling opens.

The Doctor stares at it in concern. "You mean that things in charge of satellite 5."

"That thing," the editor condescends. "As you put it. Is in charge of the human race. Almost 100 years mankind has been shaped and guided. His knowledge and ambition is strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior," he waffles on. "Your master, and humanities guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holyhydrojasic Maxidon. I call him max." Rose rolls her eyes as he continues to waffle on. "Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis," he explains. "The right word in the right ear in a broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote."

Rose looks at him in disgust, "so all the humans are like slaves."

"Well," he grins. "Now there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave, if he doesn't know he's enslaved."

"Yes," the Doctor clips.

"Oh," he sighs disappointed. "I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get, yes."

"Yes," the Doctor clips again.

The man laughs, "your no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles, you'll find how much fun I am." The Doctor threatens.

"Oh, he's tough isn't he." The editor scoffs. "But, come on, isn't it a great system. You've got to admire it just a little bit."

"You can't hide something like this, on this scale." Rose insists. "Someone must of noticed."

"From time to time," the man agrees. "Someone, yes. The computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it, and then they just carry on. Living the life, strutting about downstairs and across the surface of the earth like there so individual when of course there not. There just cattle. In that respect the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"What about you," Rose questions. "Your not a Jagrafess, your human."

The editor scoffs. "Yeah, well. Simply being human doesn't pay very well."

"You couldn't off done this all on your own?" Rose tried.

"I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long term investment. Also the Jagrafess needed a little help to install himself," he explained.

"No wonder," the Doctor stated as he sees Cathica listening in. "A creature that size. What's it's life span?"

"3000 years." The editor replies.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat." The Doctor tries to hint to Cathica. "That's why satellite 5s so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channelling it downstairs, Jagrafess stays cool, stays alive. Satellite 5 is one great big support system."

The editor points at them. "That's why your so dangerous, knowledge is power but you remain unknown." He clicks his fingers and an electrical charge is distributed through the manacles. "Who are you?"

Rose can feel Bad Wolf stirring even though she's weak. The torture stops. "Leave her alone." The Doctor demands. "I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler, were nothing, were just wondering."

"Tell me who you are?" The editor insists.

"I just said," the Doctor spat.

"Yeah but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us?" The editor stops suddenly. "Time lord," he exclaims suddenly.

"What," the Doctor looks shocked. Rose has a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Oh yes," the editor smiles. "The last of the Time Lords and his travelling machine. With his little human girl from long ago."

"Don't know what your talking about." The Doctor bluffs.

"Time travel," the editor insists.

The Doctor continues to bluff, "someone's been telling you lies."

"Young master Adam Mitchell." The editor says as he clicks his fingers. A screen shows up with a view of Adam, with his head open and in pain.

"Oh my god, his head." Rose says in disgust. "He did it again," she mutters a lot quieter but the Doctor still hears.

The Doctors shocked. "What the hells he done. There reading his mind, he's telling them everything."

"And through him I know everything about you, every piece of information in his head is now mine, and you have infinite knowledge Doctor. The human empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T.A.R.D.I.S. TARDIS." The editor gloated.

"Well you'll never get your hands on it, I'll die first." The Doctor declares.

"Then die all you want," the editor tells them. Rose is now struggling to hold the Bad Wolf back as she tries to control her own rage. Obviously the only other person she could trust apart from the Doctor is Jack. The Doctor sees the rage in her eyes that mirror his. "Today we are the headlines." The editor exclaims.

"And no ones going to stop you." The Doctor hints to Cathica again. "Because you've breed a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves believing every lie. They would just trot right into the slaughter house if there told it's made out of gold."

The Jagrafess speaks then as the Doctor sees Cathica leave. The editor runs to the monitors. "What's happening? Someone's disengaged the safety." He clicks his fingers and a screen shows Cathica with information streaming out of her head. "Who's that?"

The Jagrafess sounds angry and afraid while the editor tries to do something. "It's Cathica," Rose grins.

"And she's thinking," the Doctor grins back. "She's using what she knows."

"Terminate her access." The editor demands.

The Doctor continues. "Everything I told her about satellite 5, the pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that, it's getting hot."

"I said terminate," the editor yells. "Burn her mind."

The monitors start short-circuiting and the whole place starts shaking as all the workers slump over their stations when the chips stop working. Roses manacles short circuit and she finds herself free. Reaching into the Doctors pocket she pulls his sonic out and uses it to free him. "She's venting the heat up here," the Doctor continues as Rose finally gets the manacles of. "The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Doctor grabs Roses hand as they run out, he reaches the door and turns back to the editor. "Oi, mate. You want to bet on a certainty. Massive heat in massive body, massive bang. See ya then."

They ran out the door as they hear a bang behind them. They run across the hall to the room Cathica is in and the Doctor clicks his fingers to close her head. They head back down to floor 139 and both Rose and the Doctor sees Adam standing by the TARDIS.

"We're just gonna go." The Doctor explains. "I hate cleaning up to many questions, you'll manage."

"You have to stay and explain it." Cathica insists. "No ones gonna believe me."

"They might start believing a lot of things now. Human race should accelerate, all back to normal." The Doctor assured her.

"What about your friend?" Cathica asks hesitantly.

The Doctor loses his smile. "He's not my friend."

The Doctor and Rose head towards him. Rose stops right in front of him.

"I'm alright now," Adam insists. "I've even got your phone."

Rose slaps him hard across the face before taking her phone and storming inside the TARDIS. The Doctor winces, knowing a Tyler slap can hurt. Grabs Adam by his collar as he shoves him into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS disappears from satellite 5 and lands in a quiet house on a quiet street. The Doctor grabs Adam and steps outside and into the living room. Rose following behind. "It's my house, I'm home. Oh my god I'm home," Adam exclaims. "Blimey, I thought you were going to chuck me out off an airlock."

"Is there something else you would like to tell me?" The Doctor questions.

"No," Adam looks confused. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor walks to the answer phone. "The archive of satellite 5, one second of that message could change the world." He used his sonic to blow up the phone and destroy the message. "That's it then, see ya."

"How do ya mean, see ya," Adam gasps.

"As in goodbye," the Doctor explains.

"But what about me," Adam points to his head. "You can't just go, I've got a chip type 2, my head opens."

"What like this," the Doctor clicks his fingers and Adams head opens.

"Don't," Adam warns as he clicks to close his head.

"Don't do what," the Doctor asks as he clicks his fingers to open Adams head again.

"Stop it," Adam clicks to close it again.

"Alright now Doctor, that's enough," Rose butts in. She then clicks her fingers.

"Oi," Adam complains.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Rose tried to hide her grin. She's still wondering how someone could ever do something like that.

"Come on, take me with you." Adam begs the Doctor.

"Sorry," he says not really sorry at all. "I only take the best, I've got Rose." He walks into the TARDIS.

Rose moves to follow. "Rose please," Adam begs her. "Take me with you."

Rose turns back to him. "I thought you were smart, apparently I was wrong. Cause someone smart wouldn't think about having a door placed in their head." She turns her back on him and heads back into the TARDIS as she disappears.

 **Yes I know I didn't have to have Adam get a door in his head but it's funny and really he's suppose to be super smart yet he has a door put in his head. Still Rose managed to save Suki. Suki was suppose to be a resistance fighter yet she doesn't realise that a promotion coming out of the blue is strange.**


	12. When the temperatures normal

Rose stayed by the door with her head bowed. She honestly thought that she could stop Adam from acting stupidly but apparently she was wrong, and she got the Doctor hurt as well.

Looking up the Doctor sees Rose still by the door, he can feel from the small bond they've created by entering each other's minds he can feel her shame, thinking it was her fault. Sighing he walked up to her and lifted her head to see tears in her eyes. "Oh, Rose. It wasn't your fault." He wrapped her in a hug as she lost control of her tears.

The Doctor let her cry and just held her the whole time. He could feel the TARDIS trying to comfort her as well. She finally stopped and he could feel her exhaustion so he picked her up and she fell asleep as he carried her to their room, TARDIS being the cheeky female she is, combined Rose and the Doctors rooms. Laying her down on the bed he lay down next to her and just held her as she slept.

Rose woke up the next morning with the Doctor wrapped around her. She smiled as she watched him while he was sleeping. It's not very often she gets to see him so unguided. Rose got up quietly to go take a shower while the Doctor was sleeping. Rose had just finished washing her hair when a very naked Doctor walked in on her. She grinned her cheeky smile right before he snogged her. As great as it was to have a very naked Doctor with her she allowed some heavy patting but wouldn't let him go any further, someone had to keep a cool head and she doesn't want the Doctor to feel like he was pushed into anything. Ok and maybe she was just a little scared that he would when she could finally tell her story.

Rose sat on the bathroom counter as she watched the Doctor shave. After nicking himself for the third time she takes it of him and does it herself. "You know, sometimes you act so human that it's easy to forget that your not."

The Doctor watches her eyes and he sees the love she has for him. He's never had someone care for him the way she does. She doesn't realise that every little thing she does means so much to him from helping him shave to cooking breakfast to cleaning up after him she does it like its nothing but to him it's the little things that count the most. No one even his wife on Gallifrey had ever done little things like that for him.

Rose can feel the Doctors eyes on her as she finishes shaving him. She places her cheek on his as she rubs his jaw. "There we are, nice and smooth."

The Doctor snogs her as he moves between her legs. She knows it's his way of telling her how much he loves her without saying the words, she allows it for a time before pulling back and leading him out of the bathroom.

They head out on a few more adventures and the Doctor can feel them getting closer and closer. It was after a particular haring adventure and they were relaxing in the library that he told Rose about his adventures in his Third incarnation.

In his third incarnations first adventure is where he met the Nestene Consciousness and the autos and it was Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart that invited him to join UNIT while he was stuck on Earth. He also met a scientist Elizabeth 'Liz' Shaw who helps him with the Auton invasion, then stays on to help the third Doctor. It's also where he gained a bright yellow Edwardian roadster as compensation from UNIT that he named Bessie.

Rose laughed at that confession as the TARDIS projected a picture on the wall of the roadster which caused Rose to laugh even harder. Then they foil a plot by Silurians who are hiding underneath a power plant. After stopping the plot he was going to revive the rest of the Silurians to argue a peaceful solution but before he could the Brigadier order the destruction of the factory and the Silurians. The Doctor would've walked away from him then but Liz convinced him that the Brigadier was only following orders.

Then he mets ambassadors sent from an alien craft near Earth, they were sent as peaceful ambassadors but a General who had gone insane tried to get Earth to fear the aliens so they would attack the ship. The Doctor and UNIT arrive just in time and arrest him before he could get the world panicking. While the Doctor was doing research on the TARDIS console to get her working again they uncover a plot that would decimate the world and the Doctor ends up in a parallel world which is a few hours ahead of the prime universe.

At the mention of a parallel world Rose loses her smile as her own memories of another parallel world though some are fuzzy. The Doctor very faintly feels Roses emotions and unsure what they mean he sent back reassurances before continuing. The Doctor is then warned by the Time Lords, his first contact with them since his exile, that his old friend turned enemy the Master was on Earth.

The Master had joined forces with the Autons to take over the Earth but the Doctor foils the plot with the help of his new assistant Jo Grant and UNIT. He also disables the Masters TARDIS by taking the dematerialisation component, trapping the Master on Earth. They then encounter a Keller machine that they find out was created by the Master. While the Doctor worked on disabling a missile the Master set up to destroy Earth the Master escapes with the dematerialisation circuit and taunts the Doctor as he escapes, as the Doctor is still stuck on Earth.

The Doctor then mets the Master again as he had been captured by aliens called Axons and led them to Earth. Rose grinned as the Doctor seemed happy that the Master had been captured as he explained that he tricked the Master into fixing his TARDIS but unfortunately the Time Lords had programmed his TARDIS to always return to Earth while the Master escapes.

Then the Time Lords, needing the Doctors help release him from his exile to help human colonists on a planet and stop a doomsday weapon but once he did they sent him back into exile. Rose frowns at that explanation and though the Doctor might not like her comparison they sound like humans in a way by using her Doctor. The Doctor also encountered the Master again as he wanted the device for himself.

He encounters the Master again who is trying to summon what humans would call the devil but is in fact an alien. It was Jo who was willing to sacrifice herself for the Doctor that ended up killing the alien as it didn't know what to make of self-sacrifice. The Doctor then encounters a crude time travel box and the Daleks again. The Doctor manages to get the TARDIS to land on a planet called Peladon and face an ancient curse but by the end the Doctor realised that it was the Time Lords that had steered the Doctor there.

The Doctor mets beings called sea Devils who are cousins to Silurians and the Master who, while in-prisoned by UNIT was building a device to control them. But while the Doctor was stopping the Sea Devils the Master managers to escape. The Doctor with his TARDIS are then transported by the Time Lords to a colony world of Solos where they encountered mutated Solonians. The Doctor and Jo then find the Master in disguise at Cambridge university and conducting time experiments.

They end up in Atlantis to find that the Master wants to control an alien called Kronos. The Doctor and the Master end up fighting in the vortex where the Doctor carries out his threat to blow them up which frees Kronos and in thanks he saves the Doctor and Jo and at the Doctors insistence he saves the Master as well. The Master flees in his own TARDIS while the Doctor and Jo head back to the university to stop the time experiments.

He then talks about Gallifrey being under attack and only him and his two previous incarnations can help them. They are transported to an anti-matter universe where the Doctors trick someone called Omega and destroy that universe and Omega adding that it was the only way to truly free him. As the Doctor helped the Time Lords they give him a new dematerialisation circuit and restores his knowledge. The TARDIS then materialises on the SS Bernice, a ship that suddenly disappears in the Indian Ocean. Rose grinned as the Doctor admitted that he was aiming for another planet instead.

The Doctor then mets the Master and Daleks again who are trying to mount a war between humans and another race. In the end the Doctor saves the day and uses the telepathic circuit on the TARDIS to send a message to the Time Lords about the Daleks. The Doctor was injured and went into a healing coma while the Time Lords send the TARDIS to a planet where the Daleks are creating a massive army to take over the Galaxy.

The Doctor encounters the Thal's again who help him in destroying the Dalek army but the Doctor knows that their not defeated. The Doctor then encounters mutant maggots in a welsh countryside and Jo mets and falls in love with an environmentalist who she marries. The Doctor gave his blessing and slipped away while everyone was celebrating.

The Doctor then tells Rose about Sarah Jane hiding on board the TARDIS as he heads to the Middle Ages, he also encounters an alien race called Sontarans. He's confused by Roses fond look as he mentions Sarah Jane. The Doctor and Sarah then encounter dinosaurs in London and a Time Eddy machine. The Doctor and Sarah Jane then encounters the Daleks again where the Doctor enters a truce with them which doesn't last long.

The Doctor then ends up on the planet Peladon fifty years later in the planets time to stop a group that wants to control a mineral source that can only be found on that planet. The Doctor then encounters giant spiders on Earth and follows them back to their planet without Sarah Jane where he is infected with deadly radiation. He managers to send the TARDIS back to Earth where Sarah Jane and the Brigadier watch him change into his fourth incarnation.

Knowing how hard it is to see someone you care about change before your eyes she commiserated with Sarah Jane. The Doctor jumped up as he realised how hungry he was and knew Rose must be just as hungry he bustled out of the room as Rose grinned knowing how hard it was for him to open up and remembering the past, she let him retreat for know.

 **Rose had to work hard to not react to Sarah Jane's name so the Doctor wouldn't get suspicious.**


	13. A father's love

Rose and the Doctor were talking in the console room, Rose was going over some of the adventures the Doctor had told her about when the TARDIS reminded her that it was about now that she had asked the Doctor if she could go back and see her father.

"Doctor," Rose quietly asked. "Could we go and see my dad when he's still alive?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. "Where's this come from all of a sudden."

"I never knew my father." Rose stated quietly, "but if you can't, then don't worry about it."

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you." The Doctor looked at her in concern.

"I just want to see him, see what he was like." Rose assured the Doctor.

"Your wish is my command but be careful what you wish for." The Doctor hoped he wasn't making a big mistake as he started the time rotor.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Rose and the Doctor sat at the back of the hall as they watched Jackie and Pete get married.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler take you Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Prentice." The registrar tells Pete.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler take you Jacqueline Suzanne, Suzette Anita." Pete tries to repeat but fails.

"Oh, just carry on," Jackie tells the registrar. "If it's good enough for Lady Di."

The Doctor starts grinning as Rose turns to him. "Thank you, though I thought he would be different."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," the registrar continued. "To love and hold till death do us part."

After the wedding Rose and the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS when Rose managed to work up the courage to ask, "my mum always wished that someone was there for him when he died. I want to be that someone?"

"November the 7th," the Doctor confirmed.

"1987," Rose agreed.

The Doctor started up the TARDIS and they were off.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

The TARDIS appeared on a quiet street. Rose and the Doctor left and walked down to the corner where her father was hit by a car.

"It's so weird," she turned to the Doctor. "The day my father died, thought it would be all sort off, stormy. It's just an ordinary day."

"The past is another country," the Doctor quietly explains. "1987's just the Isle of White. You sure about this?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "This is it. George Road. He was late, been to get a wedding present." Rose narrated. "A vase. Mum always said that stupid vase."

They watch as Pete drives around the corner and parks across the road. "Got out of his car," Rose continued as they watched Pete pick up the vase and open his door to get out. "He crossed the road, oh god this is it."

The Doctor took Roses hand as they saw the other car come around the corner. At the last minute she buries her face in his jacket as she hears the car hit him.

"Go to him." The Doctor urges.

Rose runs to him as he lies there. Rose tries smiling through her tears as she holds his hand.

Pete stares up at her as his life drains out of him. Just before he dies he realises that she's his daughter Rose.

The Doctor hears the ambulance on its way and walks over to Rose. Gently the Doctor grabs her hand and raises her to her feet with his arm wrapped around her, he leads her gently back to the TARDIS.

 **Yes this is a very short chapter but in the original she said that if she'd known, well now she knows so won't make the same mistake again.**


	14. When a father's gone

The moment they were back inside the TARDIS Rose broke down. This was the third time she had seen her father die and it hurts every time. She felt the Doctor moving her until he sat her down, still holding her.

The Doctor felt her when she finally fell into an exhausted sleep. Picking her up he carried her to their room and gently lay her down before stripping her to her underwear he slid one of his jumpers over her. Placing his fingers to her temple he sent calming thoughts to her to help her rest before heading back to the console to tinker.

They've been in each other's minds so much that their now a constant presences in each other's minds. Slowly with more contact their bond would strengthen, he's just happy he can feel someone else in his mind again. She'll never be as strong as another Time Lord would be but her mind is strong and she doesn't even know how much she's healed him. She gave him back something he thought he had lost and for that he could never pay her back. He might even go so far as to love her more than ever.

Rose woke up feeling much better, even better was when she rolled over and found the Doctor lying there watching her.

"Good mornin." Rose greeted with a small smile.

"Mornin." The Doctor saw sadness in her eyes but he could also see that over time she would feel better.

"Would you," Rose swallowed nervously as she asked. "Would you tell me about your fourth incarnation?"

Rose slapped his arm lightly and gave him a disapproving smile as he admits to trying to sneak off, leaving Sarah Jane behind but unfortunately he was caught and pulled into an adventure. In the adventure he mets a new companion and the very first robot dog K1 plus foiling a plot to create a new disintegrator gun.

The Doctor then explains how him, Sarah and Harry land on another ark type space ship and find an alien insect trying to take over the ship while the crew slept. They then end up on what they think is a deserted Earth when they find a lone Sontaran that is running experiments on a few astronaughts that had crash landed.

He then explains that him and his companions are intercepted by the Time Lords and ordered to go back to the beginning of the Dalek race to destroy them. It was then that he mets the creator of the Daleks, though he failed to stop their creations he did hinder them for a thousand years or so. They use a time ring given to them by the Time Lords to head back to the TARDIS but they land a thousand years earlier.

While waiting for the TARDIS to come back to them they encounter Cybermen and that they have been poisoning the crew. They are called back to Earth by the Brigadier to investigate oil rigs being destroyed in Scotland. That is where they encounter Zygons that can shape shift into anyone and the Loch Ness monster who is actually an alien. It's also where Harry decides to stay behind.

Him and Sarah then land on a planet and met an anti-matter monster that just wants the anti-matter particles back from an Earth expedition team. They then end up in 1911 where they encounter an Egyptian mummy then they end up in what they thought was an empty English village to then watch as androids appear disguised as villagers.

The Time Lords then divert him again to the planet of Karn where they encounter an alien trying to create a body for Morbius, a Time Lord thought to have been executed years ago and the Sisterhood of Karn who protect the flame of life which creates the elixa of life. The Doctor and Sarah then encounter seed pods which spread a planet that eats all animal type creatures but with units help they manage to stop it.

An encounter with the living energy structure known as the Mandragora Helix leads the TARDIS to 15th century Italy. The Doctor and Sarah are then caught in a mining explosion. Sarah is found clutching what appears to be a fossilised hand, buried in a 150-million-year-old stratum which ends up reforming into an alien criminal called Eldrad. Eldrad forces the Doctor to take her back to her home planet.

The Doctor then leaves Sarah on Earth as he receives a summons from the Time Lords and humans aren't allowed. The Doctor returns to his homeworld, Gallifrey. When the President of the High Council is assassinated, however, he became the prime suspect. However he mets the Master again who was the real assassin. The Doctor, travelling alone, arrives on a planet where two tribes are at war and discovers that their god of evil is himself. A female tribe woman named Leela who helped the Doctor then jumps into the TARDIS despite the Doctors refusal and they head off.

A vessel is commanded by a crew of indolent or avaricious human staff. It is a happy partnership until the human crew start being murdered one by one. The Doctor and Leela then travel to Victorian London where they encounter a sinister Chinese stage magician and his master, a fugitive from the 51st century.

Rose had to laugh as she remembered the prudish Queen Victoria and the 51st century Jake meeting. The Doctor gives her a quizzical look so she explains. "Considering how prudish the Victorian age was compared to the 21st century. I can imagine how much worse they would be in the 51st century." The Doctor had to concede that she had a point.

Three lighthouse men face their fears when something comes in from the sea, which brings death to all it touches. The Doctor discovers that it was an alien called a Rutan, the hereditary enemy of the Sontarans. A shuttle crew encounters a cloud in space that infects them with an intelligent virus. When the Doctor answers the distress call, he is infected as well. It is also where they find K-9 and after his helping them the scientist that created K-9 offers for the Doctor to take him with them.

Then the TARDIS is pulled of course and the Doctor finds scientists investigating an ancient skull who unwittingly start to revive the Fendahl, an ancient life-form feared even by the Time Lords. In the far future, the planet Pluto is habitable, heated by several miniature suns. However, the heat is available only to the ruling classes where the Doctor finds the Company that controls the Suns are being controlled by an alien called Usurian.

The remnants of the Minyans have an old link to the Time Lords. The Doctor must help them to find the hidden race banks that will save their dying race. The Doctor returns to Gallifrey, having claimed the Presidency. He orders Leela expelled from the Capitol Citadel. However, the Doctor is doing this to prevent a Sontaran-instigated disaster. After the disaster is averted Leela stays behind on Gallifrey and K-9 stays with her however the Doctor had already created another robot dog called K-9 M2.

The Doctor is summoned by the mysterious and powerful White Guardian, and sent on a quest to find the six segments of the Key to Time, which, once assembled, will restore balance to the Universe. Joining the Doctor and K9 is the smart and sassy Romana, a Time Lady fresh from the Academy. Landing on the wintry planet of Ribos to locate the first segment, the TARDIS crew quickly find themselves embroiled in a little local trouble with a pair of conmen and an unstable warlord.

The Doctor and Romana learn the second segment of the Key to Time is on the planet Calufrax. Yet they arrive on a planet called Zanak, which has been hollowed out and fitted with hyperspace engines, allowing its insane, half-robot Captain to materialise it around smaller planets and plunder their resources. Searching for the third segment to the Key to Time brings the Doctor and Romana to present-day Earth, where the travellers have to contend with stone circles, Druidic rituals and a not-so-mythical goddess known as the Cailleach.

Finding the fourth segment of the Key to Time was simple enough, but holding onto it may be another matter. The Doctor and Romana find themselves embroiled in the political games of the planet Tara, where doubles, android or otherwise, complicate the coronation of Prince Reynart.

The Doctor and Romana arrive on the marsh moon of Delta Magna in search of the next segment of the Key to Time. They are caught in the conflict between the native Swampies and the crew of a chemical refinery. The presence of a gun runner complicates matters; to make things worse, the Swampies intend to awaken Kroll, the giant god that lives beneath the swamps

The final segment of the Key to Time is at the heart of a devastating war between neighbouring planets Atrios and Zeos. The Doctor discovers that a sinister entity is manipulating events and the cost of obtaining the final segment may be more personal than he imagined. He finds out it was the Black Guardian and not the White Guardian that wanted the Key to Time so the Doctor disperses the Key to Time back into the universe and using a randomiser they run from the Black Guardian

The TARDIS lands the Doctor and Romana on a strangely familiar planet. There, they meet the android Movellans, who are locked in a war with the Daleks. The planet is Skaro, and in a bunker sits an enemy long thought dead — Davros, creator of the Daleks.

The Doctor is enjoying a holiday in Paris with Romana when, armed with several Mona Lisa's, he uncovers an alien conspiracy that could result in the loss of all life on earth. On hearing a distress signal they end up on the planet Chloris, the Doctor and Romana soon find themselves caught up in a long and secret enmity between the Lady Adrasta, who rules the planet in fear, and the mysterious Creature that she keeps in a Pit.

The TARDIS lands at the site of a hyperspatial collision between two spacecraft - as a result of which, neither ship is dimensionally stable, risking the lives of all those aboard. After colliding with a spaceship, Rose can't help but comment about how many times the TARDIS is captured or collides with something and remarking that he needs to take better care of her, which the TARDIS agrees with. The Doctor, Romana and K-9 learn that young natives from a peaceful planet called Aneth are being transported into a great labyrinth called "The Power Complex".

The story revolves around the lost planet Shada, on which the Time Lords built a prison for defeated would-be conquerors of the universe. Skagra, an up-and-coming would-be conqueror of the universe, needs the assistance of one of the prison's inmates, but finds that nobody knows where Shada is anymore except one aged Time Lord who has retired to Earth.

Finding out-of-season Brighton beach somewhat lacking, the Doctor and Romana travel to the leisure planet Argolis - but there strange experiments are taking place. The Doctor leaves the randomiser on a device leaving them vulnerable to the Black Guardian. The Doctor and Romana then land on Tigella, two opposing factions are irrevocably divided over one fundamental issue: the Dodecahedron, a mysterious object which provides the entire planet's energy. As they were about to depart they receive a message from Gallifrey, ordering Romana to return.

En route to Gallifrey to return Romana to the High Council of Time Lords, the TARDIS passes through a strange phenomenon (a CVE or Charged Vacuum Emboîtement) and ends up in an alternative universe called E-Space. It is here that another companion Adric stows on board the TARDIS. Again Rose laughs and at the Doctors curious look remarks. "So much for Gangis Khan approved doors, the amount of time that humans have been able to stow on board."

After the events of Full Circle, the Doctor's adventures in E-Space continue with his arrival on a medieval planet. Villagers live under the thrall of three lords who dwell in a shadowy Tower. Then when in the vortex Time Winds strike the TARDIS, damaging it and K-9. Strangest of all, it allows Biroc, to enter, phased in time, sending the TARDIS into a milk-white void. After freeing a race called Tharils Romana, not happy with returning to Gallifrey decides to stay and help so the Doctor gives her K-9 to help and in return the Tharils told him how to return to N-space.

The Doctor and Adric arrive back in N-Space in an empire of peace and harmony. They are surprised when the elderly Keeper of Traken appears in the TARDIS to ask for their help in rescuing the Union from a secret evil growing in its midst. He also encounters the Master yet again, but he's horribly disfigured.

The Doctor is warned by the TARDIS's cloister bell that dangers approaching. The Doctor goes to Earth to take fresh measurements of a police box to repair the TARDIS. A figure in white observes. All the while, the Master lurks in the shadows. The Doctor falls at the end thanks to the Master and ends up regenerating with help from the white figure who they realise had been the Doctor all the time.

The Doctor finishes at the end of his fourth incarnation and catching something out of the corner of his eye turns to see the TARDIS projecting his adventures for Rose to see. He turns back to see Rose blushing at being caught. "Has she been doing that all this time?"

Rose nodded slightly, hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor sent her a soft smile. "It's ok, some adventures you have to see to understand."

The Doctor took Rose on more adventures as he tried to distract his mind and body from a conclusion he's not sure he wants to fight anymore. He's never had this problem with other companions, he's always been able to keep them at a distance but not Rose. It was after their last adventure where another pretty boy, this time a king, tried to force Rose to marry him that he decided that he wants that sort of relationship with him. He knows that it'll hurt when he finally losses her but doesn't it hurt anyway and he has a feeling no matter if they stay friends or not it would devastate him when he losses her.

The Doctor could feel the TARDIS's excitement and wondered not for the first time why she seems to like Rose so much.

 **This will be the last time that I talk them through the Doctors regenerations, now that you know the TARDIS had been showing Rose the adventures I'll just let you know when their watching them as I won't Rose to know everything before he changes but there are only a few episodes left.**


	15. Gas mask zombies

Rose and the Doctor were sitting on the jump-seat when an alarm went off on the console. The Doctor jumped up to see what was going on while Rose grinned to herself, she knew what that alarm meant. She would see Jack soon. Rose stood next to the Doctor as he turned the monitor on. They could both see an object floating around space. The Doctor starts running around pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"What's the emergency?" Rose quires as she holds on.

"It's mauve," the Doctor replies distractedly.

"Mauve?" Rose still can't understand why people would use mauve as an emergency colour.

The TARDIS starts shaking violently. "Universally recognised colour for danger.

"What happened to red?" Rose quires as she carefully moves close to the Doctor again.

"That's just humans," the Doctor answers. "By everyone else's standards, reds camp. Oh the misunderstandings all those red alerts, all that dancing. Got a very basic flight computer, hacked into it, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes we go."

"And that's safe is it?" Rose questions.

"Totally," he grins at her till part of the console sparks at him. "Ok, reasonably, should've said reasonably there. No, no, no, no it's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

Rose is still a little worried as the console keeps sparking. "What exactly is that thing?"

"No idea," the Doctor grins at her.

"Why are we chasing it?" Rose questions.

"It's mauve and dangerous," the Doctor repeats. "And about 30 seconds from the centre of London."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

The TARDIS materialises in an alleyway in the centre of London. "Do you know how long you can bump around space without having to bump into earth?" The Doctor queries as they leave the TARDIS.

"Five days," Rose grins at the Doctor with her tongue poking out. "Or is that just when we're out of milk?"

"All the species in all the universe and it has to come out a cow." The Doctor stats a little distracted by that smile. The Doctor looks around. "Must of come down somewhere quiet close. Within a mile anyway." Rose hooks her arm through his as they walk off to look for the object. "It can't be more than a few weeks," the Doctor continues. "Maybe a month."

"A month," Rose raises her eyebrow. "Weren't we right behind it?"

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place," the Doctor explained. "It would be a little bit hard. Do you want to drive?"

"Would you let me?" Rose asks flirtatiously as she moved closer.

The Doctor distracted by her smile and how close she was, he almost said yes before realising what she asked. "I'm still teaching you," the Doctor points out.

Rose grinned quietly to herself, she saw the yes in his eyes before he realised what she asked, she felt disappointed. "How far away?"

"A bit," the Doctor says.

"Is that exactly a bit," Rose teases.

"Ish," the Doctor finishes.

"What's the plan then?" Rose moves closer to him. "You gonna do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Rose," the Doctor sighs. "It hit the middle of London with a very loud bang, I'm gonna ask." He pulls out the psychic paper to show her.

"Dr. John Smith," Rose reads. "Ministry of asteroids."

"It's psychic paper," the Doctor explained. "Tells people what..."

"What ever you want to tell 'em." Rose finishes on a sigh. "I remember."

"Sorry," the Doctor says poutingly.

"It's not very Spock is it, just asking." Rose teases.

The Doctor puts his ear to the door and hears music as he ignores her question. "Door, music, people. What do you think?"

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech." Rose runs her hand down his chest as she stepped closer. "Would you give me some Spock, would it kill ya."

The Doctors hearts rate picks up as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "Asking's the best way Rose." He bends down to sonic the lock. "You sure about that t-shirt?" The Doctor tries to distract her.

Rose looks down, she liked the Union Jack t-shirt she was wearing. "To early to say, taking it out for a spin."

Rose hears the child calling for his mummy and looks around before looking to the roof where the child was standing. The Doctor finally managers to unlock the door. "Come on then, if your coming. Won't take a minute." The Doctor walks through the door as Rose heads towards the child.

The Doctor walks down a hallway and sees a waiter walk through a curtain while holding a tray of drinks. Realising he must be in a bar or something he walks through the curtain. There was a dame on stage singing with a band, he grins as he moves towards the stage. The microphone would be perfect, he could ask the whole room.

The Doctor claps with everyone else when the singer finishes. "Excuse me, excuse me." The Doctor calls as he jumps up on stage. "Can I have everybody's attention, just for a mo. Be very quick, hello." He grins at the crowd. "Might seem like a stupid question but has anything fallen from the sky recently."

The room of people start laughing thinking its some kind of joke. The Doctors looking around confused.

"Sorry, have I said something funny." The Doctor looks around still confused. "It's just this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." Sirens start sounding and everyone starts running for the cellar. "Would've landed quiet near 'ere," the Doctors looking more perplexed. "With a very loud bang." He finishes as he sees the poster on the wall and realises they've landed in the middle of world war 2.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

While the Doctors trying to find the object Rose runs to the ladder she climbed last time and starts climbing towards the child. She doesn't bother calling to him cause he won't respond.

Rose heads to the rope attached to the barrage balloon. "Oh, I hope Jack appreciates what I'm going through for him." She mumbles as she starts climbing. Before long the balloon detaches and starts floating away while Rose is hanging on for dear life.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

The Doctor realises suddenly that Rose isn't with him and runs back to the TARDIS to find her. "Rose," he yells. He spots a cat sitting on some cans and picks it up. "You know, one day, just one day maybe I'm going to met someone who gets the whole don't wander of thing. 900 years of phone box travel and it's the only thing left that can surprise me."

The phone on the side of the TARDIS starts ringing startling the Doctor. Placing the cat back down he walks to the TARDIS and stares at it confused. "How can you be ringing? What's that about ringing, what am I suppose to do with a ringing phone?" The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver.

"Don't answer it," a girl appears near him. "It's not for you."

He walks towards her suspiciously. "And how do you know that?"

"Cause I do," she seems scared. "And I'm telling ya, don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this, how could it be ringing?" He walks back to the phone. "It's not even a real phone, it's not connected." He looks back to find the girl had gone. He places his screwdriver back in his pocket and picks up the phone. "Hello," all he hears is static. " This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?"

 **"Mummy?"** He hears a child ask. " **Mummy."**

He losses his smile. "Who is this? Who's speaking?"

 **"Are you my mummy?"** The child asks.

"Who is this?" The Doctors more worried.

 **"Mummy** ," the child keeps calling.

"How did you ring it, this isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything?" The Doctor asks throughly confused.

 **"Mummy** ," the child calls.

The Doctor looks at the phone confused before hanging it back up. "Rose," the Doctor calls as he knocks on the side of the TARDIS. "Rose are you in there?"

He hears a crashing sound and heads towards the noise when he sees some children entering a house down the street. He watches a family head towards a bomb shelter and sees as soon as the family closes the door on the bomb shelter, the same girl he spoke to before entered the house.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Meanwhile Jacks at a party for officers when he notices something hanging from one of the barrage balloons. Picking up his binoculars he gets a closer look and sees its a female.

He hears the sirens to warn of an air raid and everyone starts heading to the air raid shelter when Algy walks up to him. "Jack, you going down to the shelter, only I've got to go on guard duty." He notices what Jacks looking at. "Barrage balloon aye. Must of come loose, it happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them as target practice?"

Jack seems to be ignoring him as he zooms in on the females bottom. "Excellent bottom." Jack comments as Algy turns away.

Algy turns back to him, he thinks the comments directed at him. "Steady old man, there's a time and a place. Look shouldn't we be off."

Jack finally turns to smile at him. "Sorry, old man. I gotta go met a girl. But you got a nice little bottom too." He comments as he hits Algys butt before heading back to his ship.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Meanwhile Rose is hanging from a barrage balloon trying to remember when exactly she fell. An explosion happened right below her and it jarred her loose and she fell. A blue light with rings seemed to come from Big Ben and caught her in midair. She grins to herself as she hears Jack.

 **"Ok, ok I've got you."** Jack calls through his microphone.

"That's great now could you please bring me in before the planes spot me?" Rose begs.

 **"I'm just programming you descent pattern. Stay as still as you can and keep you hands and feet inside the light field.** " Jack explains with a smile. **"Oh, and can you switch if your cell phone?** "

Rose grins, "why would I do that?"

 **"No, seriously,** " Jack assures her. **"It interferes with my instruments.** "

Rose pulls out her cellphone. "You know, no one ever believes that." She snarks as she turns it off and places it back in her pocket.

 **"Thank you,** " Jack agrees. **"Much better.** "

Rose still doesn't feel comfortable hanging in midair with planes flying everywhere. "Oh, yeah that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with a Union Jack across my chest but hey my mobil phones off."

Jack laughs at her spunk. "Be with you in a moment."

 **"The mobil communication device means a non-contemporary life form,** " his ship informs him.

"She's not from around her, no." Jack confirms. "Ready for you, hold tight." He informs her.

"To what?" Rose asks in disbelief.

"Fair point." Jack concedes as he pushes the switch that would bring her inside his ship.

Even though she's been through it before she still screams as she's pulled towards his ship. She suddenly finds herself in Jacks arms. "I've got you," he assures her. "Your fine, your just fine. It's the tractor beam, it can scramble your head a little."

Rose was still feeling disoriented. "Hello," she greets Jack cheerfully.

"Hello," he flirts back.

"Hello," Rose repeats. "Sorry," Rose gives her head a shake, "that was hello twice there. You know thorough."

"Are you alright?" Jack asks concerned.

Rose can feel her mind start to shut down. "Fine," Jack puts her feet on the ground but continues to hold onto her. "Why you expecting me to faint or something?"

"You look a little dizzy," Jack confirms.

"What about you," she blurts out. "Your not even in focus." She comments as she faints back into Jacks arms.

Jack picks her up and places her on his bed.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

The Doctor managers to sneak to the end of the table. "Thanks miss," the Doctor calls out as he's passed the turkey startling all the children around the table.

"It's alright," Nancy assures them. "Everybody stay where they are."

"Good here isn't it?" The Doctor asks. "Who's got the salt?"

"Back in your seats, he shouldn't be here either." Nancy assures them. The kids settle back into their seats as they calm down.

"So, you lot." The Doctor queries. "What's the story?"

"What do you mean?" One boy asks.

"Your homeless," the Doctor stats as a fact. "Right, living rough."

The kids dig back into their food. "Why do you want to know that?" Another boy asks. "Are you a copper?"

"Course I'm not a copper, what's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?" The kids laugh with the Doctor as he says that. "I make it 1941, you lot shouldn't even be in London." The Doctor enquires confused. "You should've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated," the second boy spoke up. "Sent me to a farm."

"So what happened?" The Doctor questions. "Why did you come back?"

"There was a man there," the boy replies.

Another boy interrupts. "Yeah, same with Earnie."

"Shut up," Earnie replies. "Better on the streets anyway. Better food."

"Yeah," the second boy agrees. "Nancy always gets the best food for us."

The Doctor looks to Nancy in admiration as she looks away nervously. "So is that what you do Nancy?"

"What is?" She asks defensively.

"As soon as the sirens go," the Doctor worked out. "You find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table, with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all. As long as the bombs don't get ya."

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy questions.

"Wrong with it," the Doctor assures her. "It's brilliant, not sure if it's marks in action or a west hand musical."

"Why'd you follow me?" Nancy asked baffled. "What do you want?"

The Doctor looks at her seriously. "I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "I did you a favour, I told you not to answer it. That's all I'm telling ya."

"Great thanks," the Doctor sighs. "And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving for one." Though he did enjoy the time they had together early this morning. The kids all laugh at that statement as Nancy looks annoyed. "Has anyone seen a girl like that?" Nancy gets up from the table, walks around and takes his plate of him. "What have I done wrong?" The Doctor pouts.

"You took two slices." Nancy defends. The kids all laugh at him. "No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" She demands.

"Yeah there is actually, thanks for asking?" He pulls out a sheet of paper and a pen from his pocket and draws something on it. "Something I've been looking for, would've fallen from the sky about a month ago but not a bomb. Not the usual kind anyway. It wouldn't off exploded. Probably would've buried itself in the ground somewhere." He notices Nancy looking nervous. "And it would've looked something like this." He shows them a picture of the object he's looking for.

A knocking sounds on the window and he hears all the children gasp. **"Mummy,"** he hears the same child ask. **"Are you in there mummy?"** The Doctor opens the curtain to see a child with a gas mask over his face.

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy looks at everyone.

"Him," Earnie points.

"No," Nancy disagrees. "He came round the back, who came in the front door?"

The Doctor looks at them and notices that they look afraid of the child. "Me," one boy whispers.

"Did you close the door?" Nancy asks urgently.

"I'm not sure," the boy whispers.

Nancy runs to close and lock the door when they see the child moving that way. The Doctor follows her, "what's this then? Never easy being the only child out in the cold, ya know."

"And I suppose you'd know?" Nancy questions.

"Yes, I would actually." The Doctor answers while he thinks about all those times when his own people turned their backs on him. Before he can be swept away on a tide of memories a picture of Rose appears and the feelings of hurt and betrayal fade. It's funny, he could feel a little fear coming through their connection but not enough to alarm him. Now though she seems happy.

"It's not exactly a child," Nancy breaks him out of his thoughts.

 **"Mummy,"** they hear the child call.

Nancy runs back into the dinning room. "Everybody out." She tells all the kids. They grab what they can and run out the back door. "Across the back garden and under the fence. Now go move," Nancy yells as she puts her coat back on. "Come on," she coaxes one of the little ones. "We've got to go now. It's just like a game, just like chase." She gets the little girl moving as the Doctor watches.

 **"Mummy,** " the Doctor turns back to the door. **"Mummy, please let me in mummy."** The child begs as the Doctor moves closer to the door he sees a hand come through the mail slot and notices a gash on the back of a child's hand.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asks.

 **"Please let me in,"** the child continues to beg.

Nancy throws a vase at the door and the hand withdraws. "You mustn't let him touch ya."

The Doctor looks back at her, "what happens if he touches me?"

"He'll make ya like him." Nancy insists.

"What's he like?" The Doctor insists.

"I've got to go." Nancy insists.

"Nancy," the Doctor calls stopping her. "What's he like?"

"He's empty," she finally explains. The phone suddenly rings. "It's him, he can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box, you saw."

The Doctor looks back at the door as he picks up the phone. He hears, **"are you my mummy?"**

Nancy takes the phone out of his hands and hangs it up. The radio then switches on and they hear the same thing. The Doctor tries to change the channel but you can hear the same thing on every channel. Then a mechanical toy monkey starts bashing it's tambourines and asking the same questions.

"You stay here if you want too." Nancy insists as she runs out the back door.

The Doctor watches her run off when the child puts his hand through the mail slot again. The Doctor walks up to the door and hunches down to the child's level. "Your mummy isn't here," the Doctor tells him.

Everything shuts off as he hears, **"are you my mummy."**

"No mummy's here," the Doctor informs him. "Nobody here but us Chickens," then he looks around. "Well this chicken."

 **"I'm scared,"** the child implores.

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" The Doctor quires.

 **"Please let me in mummy?"** The Doctor hears again. It's like the child can only ask for a few things. **"Mummy, I'm scared of the bombs."**

The Doctor thinks about it. "Ok," he agrees. "I'm opening the door now."

The child withdraws its hand from the mail slot and the Doctor leans forward to unlock the door. He slowly opens it to see that the child has gone. He walks out the door and looks around but can't see the child anywhere.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Rose wakes up to see she's lying on Jacks bed. Getting up she sees Jack sitting in the captains chair. "Better now?" Jack grins at her.

"You got lights in 'ere?" Rose questions.

Jack hits a switch and the lights switch on. "Hello," he flirts.

"Hello," Rose flirts back. She maybe in love with the Doctor but it doesn't mean she can't flirt with her pseudo brother.

"Hello," Jack repeats.

"Let's not start that again," Rose halts.

Jack laughs. "Ok."

"So, who are you suppose to be then?" Rose questions.

"Jack Harkness, 133 squadron, Royal Air Force, American volunteer." He hands over a psychic paper.

Rose grins as she reads it. "Liar, this is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

"How do you know?" Jack questions suspiciously.

"2 things, 1 my partner uses this all the time and 2, you just handed me a piece of paper, telling me your single and you workout." Rose hands the paper back to him.

Jack takes it back of her. "Tricky thing, psychic paper."

"Yep," Rose agrees. "Can't let your mind wander when your handing it over."

Jake looks at it after she hands it back. "Oh, your in love with a man called the Doctor and you may love to flirt but your with him and no you don't share. Disappointing really."

Rose blushes. "Shall we try to get along without psychic paper."

"That would be hard wouldn't it?" Jack questions.

Rose starts looking around. "Nice spaceship." Rose compliments.

Jack shrugs. "Gets me around."

"Very Spock," Rose giggles at Jacks confused face.

"Who?" Jack quires confused.

"Guessing your not a local boy then." Rose grins.

Jack looks at his vortex manipulator. "Cell phone, a liquid crystal watch and fabric that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing your not a local girl." He knows there's something special about Rose that feels right, not that he fell for her even if her heart wasn't already taken. There's just something about her.

"Guessing right," Rose agrees snapping him out of his thoughts. Rose was looking at the controls of his ship when she forgot that her hands were hurt from the rope and she goes to touch something. She pulls back with a gasp.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asks as he moves towards her.

"Yeah," Rose agrees as she sits in his chair. She's wondering why Bad Wolf hadn't healed them.

 **"Cause,"** the Bad Wolf answered, **it would weaken me and this is part of how they figure everything out.** Rose had to concede the point.

"We're parked in midair," Rose says excitedly. "Can't anyone down there see us?"

Jack looks at her funny, wondering why she doesn't seem surprised. She seemed to have been expecting it. "No," Jack answers. "Can I have a look at your hands for a moment, please?"

"Ok," Rose concedes.

Jack pulls out a sonic device and scans her hands. "You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a time agent a mile away."

"Time agent?" Rose questions as she hears Bad Wolf. **He clearly needs to have his sensors cleared, still if we weren't so in love with our Doctor we might've given Jack a chance.**

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?" Jack jokes.

Rose flirts. "Sometimes I get swept of my feet." Jack takes of the scarf around his neck and ties her hands together. Rose looks on in amusement. "What ya doing?"

"Try to keep still," Jack assures her. He flicks a switch close to her head and tiny gold like particles appear. They look similar to the gold particles that appears around a wound when she's hurt and the Bad Wolf heals her. "Nanogenes, subatomic robots. The air in here's full of them." He turns the switch back off. "They just repaired three layers of your skin."

"Well tell them thanks." Rose jokes.

Jack removes the scarf from her hands and moves away, "ok, let's get down to business."

"Business?" Rose enquires.

Jack picks up a champaign bottle. "Shall we have a drink on the balcony." He pushes a button and a ladder descends. "Bring up the glasses."

Rose grabs the glasses and climbs the ladder after Jack. Rose looks around and grins. "I know I'm standing on something." Jack laughs and pulls out his sonic device. With one press his ship appears beneath them. "Ok," Rose grins. "You have an invisible spaceship."

"Yeah," Jack agrees.

"Tethered up to Big Ben," Rose grins at him. "Afraid your going to lose it?"

"First rule of active camouflage," Jack explains. "Park somewhere you remember." Jack pops the cork on the bottle and pours champaign into each glass while he takes one.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

While Rose and Jack are flirting the Doctors off trying to find Nancy. The Doctor finds her hiding food in an abandoned tram car. "How'd you follow me here?" Nancy asks startled.

"I'm good at following me." The Doctor explained. "Got the nose for it."

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want 'em too." Nancy stats.

"My nose has special powers," the Doctor grins.

"Yeah, is that why it's so," she breaks off.

"What," the Doctor asks confused.

"Nothing," Nancy tries not to smile.

"What," the Doctor insists.

"Nothing," Nancy repeats. "Do your ears have special powers too."

"What are you trying to say?" The Doctor acts insulted.

"Goodnight mister," Nancy laughs as she goes to move off.

"Nancy," the Doctor stops her. "There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy but it isn't a boy. It started about a month a go, right?" Nancy turns back to him. "The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky. That's when it landed, and you know what I'm talking about don't you?" The Doctor asks.

"There was a bomb," Nancy concedes. "A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of lime house green station."

"Take me there," the Doctor asks.

Nancy shakes her head. "There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire. You'll never get through."

"Try me," the Doctor challengers.

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy questions.

The Doctor nods his head. "I really want to know."

"Then there's someone you need to see first." Nancy explained.

"And who might that be?" The Doctor questions.

"Doctor," Nancy tells him as she leads him there.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Rose and Jack were lying on the roof of his spaceship when she realised how late it must be. Standing up she comments. "You know it's getting late, I should really be getting back." She hopes the Doctor hasn't gotten himself into to much trouble.

"We're discussing business," Jack replies while still lying down.

Rose laughs. "This isn't business, this is champaign."

"I try never to disguise business with a clear head." Jack remarks as he stands up. "Are you authorised to negotiate with me."

"What would we be negotiating?" Rose flirts. It's hard to remember that this is Jack when he was only a con man.

"I have something for the time agency." Jack stats. "Something they would like to buy are you in power to make payment."

"Well," Rose hedges. "I should talk to my partner. I should really be getting back to him."

"The Doctor with no name?" Jack enquires.

"Do you have the time?" Rose distracts him from asking to many questions. Jack pushes a button on his sonic again and Big Ben lights up. "Ok, that's flash," Rose grins. "That was great."

"So," Jack moves closer and grabs her around her waist. "When you say partner is it an open relationship."

"Ok, were standing in midair on a spaceship during a German air raid. And your asking if my relationships open. Didn't you read the psychic paper?" Rose questions.

Jack kisses her hand. "Yep."

Rose sighs. "Unfortunately, he doesn't share." Rose holds her finger to his lips as he goes to say something. "And neither do I."

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asks suddenly. He pushes the sonic device again and music starts playing. Jack grabs her hand and places his other around her waist and they start dancing.

"It's 1941, night of the London blitz. Height of the German bombing campaign," Jack explains. "And something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped chula warship. The last one in existence. Armed to the teeth, and I know where it is, because I parked it. If the agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours a German bombs going to fall on it and destroy it forever, that's your deadline. That's the deal, now shall we discuss payment."

"Let me see if I understand. You use to be a time agent now your some sort off, kind of free lancer." Rose sums up.

"Well that's a little harsh," Jack pouts a little. "I like to think of myself as a criminal."

Rose laughs. "I bet you do."

"So this partner of yours, does he handle the business?" Jack gets back to the point.

"Well," Rose hedges again. "I delegate a lot of that yeah."

"Well maybe we should go find him." Jack suggests.

Rose raises her eyebrow, "and how are you going to do that?"

"Easy," Jack suggests. "I'll do a scan for alien tech." Jack uses his vortex manipulator.

Rose moves of a bit and can't help but comment. "Finally, a professional."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Nancy leads the Doctor to the crash site. He takes out some compact binoculars from his pocket and looks at the guards surrounding the site.

"The bombs under that tarpaulin," Nancy explains. "They put the fence up overnight. See that building, the hospital."

The Doctor uses the binoculars to look at the hospital. "What about it?" He notes that it's Albion hospital again.

"That's where the Doctor is. You should talk to him," Nancy urges.

The Doctor looks back to the crash site. "Right now I'm more interested in getting in there."

"Talk to the doctor first," Nancy urges.

"Why?" The Doctor queries.

"Cause then maybe you won't want to get inside." Nancy turns and starts walking back up some stairs.

The Doctor hears her, "where you going?"

Nancy turns back. "There was a lot of food in that house, I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question?" The Doctor asks. "Who did you lose?" The Doctor knows when someone's lost people close to them.

"What?" Nancy asks defensively.

The Doctor turns to look at her. "The way you look after all those kids. It's cause you lost somebody isn't it? Your doing all this to make up for it."

"My little brother," Nancy finally admits. "Jamie, one night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous but he just, just didn't like being on his own." Nancy has tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" The Doctor asks gently.

"In the middle of an air raid," Nancy scoffs. "What do you think happened?"

The Doctor grins slowly, "amazing."

"What is?" Nancy asks confused.

"1941, right now, not very far from here." The Doctor explains. "The German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it, nothing. Until one tiny little island says no, no not here. A mouse in front of a lion, your amazing the lot of ya. I know what you do to Hitler, you frighten the hell out of me."

The Doctor watches Nancy carefully.

"Off ya go then," the Doctor urges, "do what you gotta do. Save the world."

The Doctor heads towards the hospital while Nancy heads in the opposite direction.

The Doctor opens the gate with his sonic screwdriver and walks into the hospital to find it completely deserted but the lights are still on. He walks into a room and finds beds full off people just lying there with gas masks on. They don't even look like their breathing. Some of them are even wearing nurses uniforms.

Walking into another room he sees the exact same thing. Hearing a noise he turns to see a doctor step into the room. This must be the doctor Nancy was talking about.

"You'll find them everywhere," the doctor explained. "Every bed in every ward. Hundreds of them."

"Yes, I saw." The Doctor agreed.

The medical doctor moved passed him with a cane and headed to a chair in the middle of the room next to the desk.

"Why are they still wearing gas masks?" The Doctor queries.

"There not," the medical doctor stats. "Who are you?"

"I'm, aaah, are you the doctor?" The Doctor hedges.

"Doctor Constantine, "he introduces. "And you are?"

"Nancy sent me," the Doctor hedges again.

"Nancy," Constantine says in surprise. "That means you must be asking about the bomb."

"Yes," the Doctor agrees.

"What do you know about it?" Constantine asks.

The Doctor shakes his head. "Nothing, that's why I was asking. What do you know?"

"Only what it's done," Constantine tells him as the Doctor looks around.

"These people, they were all caught in the blast?" The Doctor asks confused.

"None of them were," Constantine answers as he starts coughing.

The Doctor moves to help him as Constantine sits in the chair. "Your very sick."

"Dying, I should imagine. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?" Constantine explains.

"I have my moments," the Doctor grins. Wondering what's happened to everyone.

"Have you examined any off them yet?" Constantine asks.

"No," the Doctor tells him.

"Don't touch the flesh," Constantine warns.

"Which one?" The Doctor asks.

"Anyone," Constantine tells him.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic and walks over to a patient to scan them.

"Conclusions?" Constantine asks.

"Massive head trauma mostly on the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity mostly to the right side and there's some scaring on the back of the hand." He's seen that scar on the child's hand as well. "And the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one," Constantine suggests.

The Doctor heads to the next bed and finds the exact same injures. "This is impossible."

"Examine another," Constantine suggests again.

The Doctor crosses the room this time and examines another person. "This is impossible," the Doctor stats.

"No," Constantine tells him.

The Doctor moves to stand in front of Constantine. "They've all got the exact same injures."

"Yes," Constantine agrees.

"Exactly the same," the Doctor says in disbelief.

"Yes," Constantine agrees again.

"Identical, all of them. Right down to the scar on the back of the hand." The Doctor stats. "How did this happen? How did this start?"

"When that bomb dropped," Constantine explained. "There was just one victim."

"Dead?" The Doctor queried.

"At first," Constantine agreed. "His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning every doctor and nurse that had treated him, who had touched him had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in this same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plaque. Can you explain that? What would you say is the cause of death?"

"The head trauma." The Doctor suggests.

"No," Constantine denies.

"Asphyxiation," the Doctor tries again.

"No," Constantine shoots down again.

"The collapse of the chest cavity." He tries again.

"No," Constantine denies again.

"Alright," the Doctor gives up. "What was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one," Constantine explained. "There not dead." He bangs his walking stick on a metal bin and all the people sit up in bed. The Doctor jumps back in shock.

"It's alright," Constantine assures him. "There harmless, they just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs, none if any kind. They just don't die."

The Doctor turned back to face him again. "And they've just been left here. Nobodies doing anything."

All the patients lay back down again.

"I try to make them comfortable," Constantine assures him. "What else is there?"

"Just you?" The Doctor asks shocked. "Your the only one here?"

"Before this war I was a father and a grandfather now I'm neither." Constantine tells him. "But I'm still a doctor."

"Yeah," the Doctor agrees. " I know the feeling."

"The army's plan is to blow up the hospital." Constantine explains. "Blame it on the German bomb."

"Probably too late," the Doctor realises.

"I know," Constantine agrees. "There are isolated cases," he starts acting like he's choking. "Isolated cases, breaking out all over London. Stay back." Constantine orders as the Doctor moves to try and help him. "Listen to me," Constantine urges. "Top floor, room 802 that's where they took the first victim. The one from the crash site and you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?" The Doctor interrupts.

"It was her brother, she knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might," he's cut off as he starts choking again. "Mummy," Constantine starts repeating.

The Doctor moves back as he watches Doctor Constantine literally grew a gas mask on his face. The Doctor suddenly hears someone enter the hospital.

"Hello," he hears Rose call and moves off to find her.

He walks into the hallway and sees Rose walking towards him with another pretty boy. The Doctor rolls his eyes, he leaves her alone for five minutes and another pretty boy moves on her.

"Good evening," Jack shakes the Doctors hand. "Hope we're not interrupting. Captain Jack Harkness I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He knows," Rose clarifies to the Doctor. " I had to tell him about us, being time agents."

"And it's a real pleasure to met you, Doctor." Jack slaps him on the back then moves past him and enters the room the Doctor came from.

The Doctor turns back to Rose. "Where've you been? Where in the middle if a London blitz, it's not a good time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling," Rose grins as she moves to follow Jack with the Doctor trailing. "I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid."

"What?" The Doctor asks confused. The Doctor follows Rose into the room he came from as he sees Jack examine one of the patients with his vortex manipulator.

"This just isn't possible," Jack stats. "How did this happen?"

The Doctor stands there with his arms crossed. "What kind of ship landed here?"

"What?" Jack turns back to look at him.

"He said it was a chula warship," Rose answered. "He stole it, parked it somewhere out there. Somewhere a bombs going to fall on it unless we make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor asks Jack.

"Does it matter," Jack stats frustratedly. "It's got nothing to do with this."

"This started at the bomb site," the Doctor stats angrily. "It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance," Jack finally gives in. "Look," he says more calmly. He shows them a hologram. "That's what you chased through the time vortex. It's space junk, I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty, I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I throw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."

"Bait," Rose questions as she stands by the Doctor.

"I tried to sell it to you then destroy it before you found out it was junk." Jack finished explaining. "It's a con, I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a conman. Thought you were time agents but your not are you."

Rose shakes her head. "Just a couple more freelancers."

"I should've known," Jack sighed. "The way you guys are blending in with the local colour, I mean flag girl was bad enough but u-boat captain. Anyway whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

Rose looks around. "What is happening here Doctor?"

The Doctor looks at her. "Human DNA is being rewritten, by an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Rose questions. Rose still unfortunately needs to act like she doesn't know what's happening at least this time everyone lives.

"I don't know, some kind of virus." The Doctor replies. "Turning human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

Rose tries to take a closer look at them when she jumps back in freight as all the people suddenly sit up. "What's happening?"

All the people start to get up as they call out, **"mummy."**

"I don't know." The Doctor grabs Roses hand and moves her behind him. "Don't let them touch ya."

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose enquires.

"Your looking at it." The Doctor stats.

Jacks looking around in a panic as their backed into a corner. The Doctor looks at Rose in worry and Rose starts feeling worried too.

 **Like Rose said, even though she loves the Doctor she can flirt with other people and Jacks all about flirting.**


	16. Threes a crowd

The Doctor, Rose and Jack have been backed up to the wall. The Doctor steps forward a bit, " go to your room," he tells them. They stop suddenly. "Go to your room." They tip there heads to the side. "I mean it, I am very very angry with you, I'm very very cross. Go. To. Your. Room." He throws his arm pointing in any direction.

All the gas mask people start acting like they've been scolded before walking back to where they came from.

They breath a sigh of relief. "I'm really glade that worked. Those would've been terrible last words." The Doctor remarks.

"These gas masks are part of their face." Rose gets a closer look at one.

Jack sits down and puts his feet up on a table. "Those masks are flesh and bone."

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor questions.

"Simple really," Jack shrugs. "Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest time agent track it back to earth. Convince them it's valuable, they name a price. He puts 50% up front,oops, a German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self cleaning con."

"Yeah, perfect," the Doctor looks angry.

"The London blitz is great for self cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it but you gotta set your alarm for volcano day." Jack laughs at his own joke before seeing the look on the Doctors face. "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room," the Doctor suggests. "This is what your piece of harmless space junk did."

"It was a burnt out medical transporter. It was empty." Jack insists.

"Rose," the Doctor calls as he moves towards the door.

"We getting out of here?" Rose enquires.

"We're going upstairs." The Doctor replies.

Jack yells after him. "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living, I harmed no one." Jack insists again. "I don't know what's happening here but believe me I had nothing to do with it."

The Doctor turns at the door. "I'll tell ya what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock, it's volcano day."

They hear a siren go off.

"It's the all clear." Jack mentions.

"I wish," the Doctor stats as he walks into the hallway.

Rose and Jack follow him and find the hallway empty. They start running.

"Doctor," Rose calls as they run past some stairs.

The Doctor pops his head over the banister. "You got a blaster?"

Rose and Jack run back to the stairs then up them "sure," Jack agrees.

"The night your space junk fell someone was hurt." The Doctor explained. "This is where they were taken. Get it open."

Jack grins as he pulls out his sonic blaster. The Doctor moves Rose back away from the other man. Jack blasts a square hole in the door where the lock was.

"Sonic blaster," the Doctor compliments. "51st century. Weapons factory of Villinguard."

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asks.

"Once," the Doctor agreed as he took his blaster of him to look at.

"Well, there gone now. Destroyed. Main reactor went critical and vaporised the lot." Jack explained.

The Doctor looked up grinning. "Like I said, once. There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas, bananas are good." He places the blaster in Jacks pocket and walks into the room.

Rose walks by and compliments the hole. "Nice blast pattern."

"Digital," Jack tells her.

"Squareness gun?" Rose questions.

"Yeah," Jack agrees.

"I like it," Rose flirts.

Jack then follows them into the room as the Doctor turns on all the lights. They look around at the mess that was made.

"What ya think?" The Doctor asks.

"Something got outta here," Jack guesses.

"Yeah," the Doctor agrees. "And?"

"Something powerful," Jack guesses again. "Angry."

"Powerful and angry," the Doctor agrees.

Jack walks into the next room and stops when he sees all the child drawings along the wall. "A child? Suppose this explains mummy."

The Doctor flips a switch on the recorder and he hears doctor Constantine's voice.

 **"Do you know where you are?"**

 **"Are you my mummy?"** The child asks.

 **"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"**

 **"Are you my mummy?"**

 **"What do you want?"**

 **"I want my mummy?"** The child interrupts. " **Are you my mummy? I want my mummy."**

It just keeps repeating the same thing over and over.

"Doctor, I've heard that voice before." Rose informs him.

"Me too," the Doctor confirms.

"Always are you my mummy." Rose continues. "Like he doesn't know."

The Doctor walks around the child's room agitated. "Can you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Jack asks.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?" The Doctor looks to them. "Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things."

Rose rolls her eyes and explains to Jack. "When he's stressed he likes to insult species."

"Rose, I'm thinking." The Doctor warns her.

"Cuts himself shaving," Rose continues. "Does half an hour on life forms, thinks he's clever than them."

The Doctor suddenly turns to them. "There are these children living rough round the bomb site. They come out during air raids, looking for food."

 **"Mummy please."**

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed." The Doctor thought aloud.

"It was a med ship, it's harmless," Jack insists again.

"Yes, you keep saying that." The Doctor replies. "Harmless, suppose one of them was affected, altered."

 **"I'm here,"** the child continues.

"It's afraid," the Doctor realises. "Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." The Doctor starts laughing. "It's got the power of a god and I just sent it to its room."

"Doctor," Rose informs. "The tapes run out."

 **"I'm here, can't you see me."**

"End of the tape," the Doctor confirms. "It ran out about 30 seconds ago."

 **"I'm here now, can't you see me."** The child repeats.

"I sent it to its room," the Doctor explains. "This is its room." The Doctor spins around to find the child watching them from the next room.

 **"Are you my mummy?"**

"On my signal," Jack informs them as he places his hand in his jacket pocket. "Make for the door."

 **"Mummy?"**

"Now," Jack yells as he pulls a banana out and points it at the child.

The Doctor grins as he takes the blaster out of his own pocket and points it at the wall. A large square hole appears. "Go now, go. Don't drop the banana."

"Why not?" Jack asks as he and Rose climb through the hole.

"Good source of potassium," the Doctor yells back as he climbs through after them.

"Give me that," Jack demands as he points the blaster back at the hole and the wall reappears unblemished. "Digital rewind."

They all stand around getting their breaths back. Well Rose and Jack do. "Nice switch," Jack throws the banana to the Doctor.

"From the groves of Villanguard." The Doctor waves the banana around. "Thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villanguard and you did that?" Jack asks in disbelief.

The Doctor shrugs. "Bananas are good."

They hear a crashing sound coming from the other side of the wall. "Doctor," Rose calls.

"Come on," the Doctor leads them to the right and they run into some gas mask zombies. Turning around they run back the other way and run into more gas mask zombies. Holding them, right where the child is breaking through the wall.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us." The Doctor explains as Jack points his blaster at the zombies.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asks.

"It is them," the Doctor explained. "It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Ok,"Jack agrees. "This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon and a triple folded sonic disrupter. Doc whatcha got?"

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "I've got a sonic, aah, never mind."

Rose has to hold back her laugh when she remembers the next part of the conversation.

"A what?" Jack asks.

"It's sonic, ok let's leave it at that." The Doctor insists.

"Disrupter, cannon what?" Jack demands.

"It's sonic, totally sonic, I am soniced up." The Doctor stats.

"A sonic what?" Jack yells.

"Screwdriver," the Doctor gives in, turning around.

Jack turns to look at him in disbelief.

Rose grabs Jacks hand with the blaster and points it to the floor. "Going down." She pulls the trigger and a hole appears right beneath their feet. They fall to the next floor down and Jack points his blaster back at the hole to close it.

"Doctor are you ok?" Rose asks.

"Could've used a warning." The Doctor complains.

"Oh, the gratitude." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack complains.

"I do," the Doctor insists.

"We need lights," Rose says as she heads towards the light switch.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooh, this could be a little more sonic." Jack continues.

The Doctor looks insulted. "What you never been bored, never had a long night, never had a lot of cabinets to put up."

Rose hits the light switch and all the gas mask people sit up.

"Door," Jack points. He try's to use his blaster but it's running on empty. "Damn it, it's the special features, it really drains the batteries."

The Doctor uses his screwdriver to open the door. They run into a storage room.

"Why would a blaster have a battery?" Rose enquires.

"I was going to send for another one," Jack explains as the Doctor uses his sonic to lock the door again. "But someone's got to blow up the factory."

"Oh, I know," Rose assures Jack. "First day I met him he blew my job up. That's practically how he says hello."

"Ok, that door should hold it for a bit." The Doctor suggests.

"The door," Jack disagrees. "The wall didn't stop it."

"Well it's gotta find us first," the Doctor insists. "Come on we're not done yet. Assets, assets."

"Well I've got a banana and in a pinch you could put up some shelves." Jack humours him.

"Windows," the Doctor runs to them.

"Barred," Jack stats. "Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." As Jack sits in a wheelchair.

"And no other exits." Rose informs them.

"Well," Jack scoffs. "The assets conversation went in a flash didn't it."

The Doctor looks at him before turning to Rose. "So where did you pick this one up then."

"Doctor," Rose warns.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Jack laughs.

"Ok, one we've got to get out of here," the Doctor lists. "Two, we can't get outta here. Have I missed anything?"

Rose looks to where Jack was sitting to find him gone. "Yeah, Jack just disappeared."

The Doctor turns to look at the wheelchair as well. He rolls his eyes, he feels his jealousy since he saw them together slowly start to disappear.

"Ok, so he's vanished into thin air." Rose places her arm around the Doctor as he sits down. "Why is it always the great looking ones that do that."

The Doctor looks at her. "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

Rose grins as she sits on his lap. "If you remember correctly, you disappeared on me twice. Trying to push me away."

The Doctor pulls her closer when she gives him her special smile. They were millimetres from kissing when a radio near them turns on suddenly.

 **"Rose, Doctor can you hear me?"** They hear Jack ask.

The Doctor runs to the radio.

 **"I'm back on my ship,"** Jack explains. **"Used the emergency teleport, sorry I couldn't take you. It's security keyed to my molecular structure."**

The Doctor holds up the wires from the radio and realises it's not connected to anything.

 **"I'm working on it, hang in there."** Jack continues.

"How are you speaking to us?" The Doctor asks.

 **"Omcom, I can call anything with a speaker phone."** Jack explains.

"Now there's a coincidence." The Doctor stats.

 **"What is?"** Jack asks confused.

"The child can omcom too," the Doctor explains. "Anything with a speaker grill. Even the TARDIS phone."

"You mean the child can phone us?" Rose clarifies.

 **"And I can hear you?"** They hear the child call. **"Coming to find you, coming to find you."**

 **"Doctor, can you hear that?"** Jack queries.

"Loud and clear," the Doctor replies.

 **"I'll try to block out the signal,"** Jack explains. **"Lest I can do. Remember this one Rose."**

Glen Miller starts playing over the radio. Rose grins when she remembers. The Doctor looks at her confused as he feels his jealousy rising again.

"He thinks it's our song," Rose replies to his un asked question. She can see the jealousy in his eyes.

Rose started playing with the wheelchair while the Doctor tries to loosen the rocks. She still doesn't know if that's what he's doing or if he's just pouting.

"You don't think he's coming back," she accuses the Doctor. "Do ya?"

"Wouldn't bet my life," the Doctor replies.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rose asks, wondering if he'll admit that he's jealous.

"Why do you?" The Doctor counters.

Rose shrugged. "He saved my life. I trust him cause he's like you, except with dating and dancing."

Now the Doctor looks insulted. "You just assume I'm not."

"What?" Rose pushes.

"You just assume I don't dance." The Doctor shakes his head.

"What, you telling me you do dance? Not the one we've been doing but the other one?" Rose pushes.

"900 years old me." The Doctor scoffs. "I've been around a bit, I think I can assume that at some point I've danced."

"You," Rose grins. "Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance."

"Well I've got the moves," the Doctor shrugs. "But I wouldn't want to boast."

Rose walks to the radio and turns the music up before heading back to the Doctor. She holds out her hand. "You've got the moves. Show me your moves." Rose challengers.

"Rose," the Doctor looks nervous. "I'm trying to resonate concrete."

"Jack will be back," Rose shrugs. "He'll get us out. Come on, the world doesn't end cause the Doctor dances."

He suddenly realises something and walking towards her he grabs hold of her hands. "Barrage balloon."

"What?" He threw her thoughts off kilter.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon." As he looks at her hands.

"Oh, yeah about two minutes after you left me." Rose explained. "Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air raid, Union Jack all over my chest."

The Doctor looks at her startled. "I've travelled with a lot of people but your setting new records for jeopardy friendly."

"I don't think this is dancing?" Rose questions.

"Hanging from a rope thousands of feet above London," the Doctor continued. "Not a cut, not a bruise."

"Yeah, I know," Rose agrees. "Captain Jack fixed me up."

"Oh really," the Doctor still feels jealous. "We're calling him Captain Jack now are we?"

"Well," Rose hedges. "His names Jack and he's a Captain."

"He's not really a captain," the Doctor disagrees.

Rose moves closer. "Jealousy are we?"

The Doctor scoffs. "Time lords don't get jealous."

Rose grins at him before pulling his face to hers so she could snog him. Rose pulls back and they look around as they realise there now on Jacks ship.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported." Jack grins. "You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay, I had to take the navcon offline so I could override the teleport security."

The Doctor looks around. "You can spend 10 minutes overriding your own protocols. Maybe you should remember who's ship it is."

"Oh," Jack grinned. "I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in 5 minutes."

"This is a chula ship," the Doctor realises.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter." Jack agreed. "Only this one is dangerous."

The Doctor clicked his fingers and nanogenes appeared.

"Them what fixed my hands up," Rose pointed out. "Jack called them nanogenes."

"Subatomic robots," the Doctor agreed. "There's millions of them in here. Burnt my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws," he waves his hand and they disappear again. "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"Soon as I get the navcon back online." Jack stats decisively. "Make yourself comfortable, continue with whatever it was you were doing."

"And give you a show?" Rose questions. "I don't kiss and tell."

The Doctor and Jack both grin at her.

"So you use to be a time agent," Rose questions Jack as he's working on the navcon. "And now your trying to con 'em."

"If it makes me sound any better," Jack stats. "It's not for the money. Woke up one morning while I was still working for them, found they had stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories," Rose still wonders what those memories are.

"Two years of my life," Jack explains. "No idea what I did. Your partner over there doesn't trust me and for all I know he's right not to."

"But its what you do now that defines you, Jack." Rose insists.

A beeping sounds and Jack pushes a few buttons. "All right were good to go. Crash site?"

The Doctor, Rose and Jack hide when they reach the crash site. They watch the gate and guards wondering how to get in.

"There it is," Jack stats. "Hey they've got Algy on duty. Must be important."

"We've got to get past," the Doctor thinks out loud.

"I think distract the guard is heading in your direction Jack." Rose looks at to him. "Since you know him so well."

Jack agrees with her before he makes his way down to talk with Algy.

Rose turns to see the Doctor watching her thoughtfully. "What, he's a 51st century human. We talked on his ship."

Jack makes it to the gate. "Hey tiger how's it hanging."

Algy turns to look at Jack. "Mummy, mummy."

"Algy old sport it's me," Jack insists.

"Mummy," he keeps repeating.

"It's me Jack," Jacks afraid that Algys been infected now but he hasn't touched anyone infected.

"Jack," Algy repeats. "Are you my mummy?" Algy starts choking as he falls to his knees and a gas mask grows on his face.

The Doctor and Rose run up to Jack. "Stay back," the Doctor yells to the guards who ignore him.

The Doctors yell pulls Jack out of his shock. Jack puts his hand up to stop the other guards. "You men, stay away."

"The affects becoming airborne," the Doctor explained. "Accelerating."

"So nothing's keeping us safe," Rose queries.

The Doctor looks to her. "Nothing." He agrees. The air raid siren sounds again.

"Here they come again." Jack stats.

Rose looks to Jack. "Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here."

"Never mind about that," the Doctor dismissed. "If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left."

"Till what?" Jack questions.

"Till nothing, forever, the entire human race." The Doctor explained. "And can anyone else hear singing?"

They head to a shed where they find Nancy handcuffed to a table. The Doctor motions to her to keep singing while the Doctor walks over and uses his sonic to unlock the handcuffs.

They switch all the lights on so they could get a good look at the medical transport. The Doctor and Jack pull the tarpaulin off.

"You see," Jack insists. "Just an ambulance."

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy questions.

Rose puts her arm around Nancy. "It's hard to explain, it's from another world."

"They've been trying to get in." Jack mentions.

"Of course they have," the Doctor agrees. "They think they've got their hands on Hitlers latest secret weapon. What are you doing?"

Jack sighs as he punches in the code. "The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." The device sparks then sets of an alarm.

"Didn't happen last time," Jack assures them.

"It hadn't crashed last time," the Doctor stats. "Maybe the emergency protocols."

"Doctor," Rose yells as they hear banging on the gate.

"Captain secure those gates," the Doctor orders Jack.

"Why?" Jack questions.

"Just do it," the Doctor demands. "Nancy how did you get in here?"

"I cut the wire," Nancy replies.

"Show Rose," he throws Rose the sonic. "Setting 2428b, reattaches barbed wire. Go."

Nancy shows Rose where she cut the wires and Rose has her hold them while she uses the sonic to reattach them.

"Who are you?" Nancy questions. "Who are any of you?"

"We're time travellers, from the future." Rose explains.

"Mad you are?" Nancy questions.

"We have a time machine," Rose insists. "Seriously."

"It's not that," Nancy shakes her head. "Alright you've got a time travel machine, I believe ya. Believe anything, me. But what future?"

"Nancy," Rose gets her attention. "This isn't the end. I know how it looks but it's not the end of the world or anything."

"How can you say that?" Nancy asks. "Look at it."

"Listen to me," Rose insists. "I was born in this city, I'm from here in like 50 years time."

"From here?" Nancy exclaimed.

"I'm a Londoner," Rose assures her. "From your future."

"But, but your not German." Nancy stats.

"Nancy," Rose continues. "The Germans don't come here, they don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so but you know what, you win."

"We win," Nancy says with hope.

Rose grins at her. "Come on."

They head back to find Jack has managed to open the medical transport.

"It's empty," Jack stats. "Look at it."

"What do you expect in a chula medical transport," the Doctor stats. "Bandages, cough drops. Rose," he clicks his fingers.

"Nanogenes," Rose points out.

"It wasn't empty captain," the Doctor tells him. "There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

Jack suddenly realises what he's done. "Oh, God."

"Getting it now are we?" The Doctor questions. "When the ship crashed the nanogenes escaped. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. What they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gas mask."

"And they brought him back to life." Rose interrupts.

"What's life," the Doctor explains. "Life's easy, a quirk of matter, natures way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem though, these nanogenes aren't like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before, don't know what a human beings suppose to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body. There's not a lot left but they carry right on, they do what there programmed to do. They patch it up, can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull but they do there best then off they fly, off they go, work to be done cause you see now they think they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest and they won't ever stop, the entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt into the form of one terrified child looking for its mother and nothing in the world can stop it."

"I didn't know," Jack insists.

"Rose," Nancy yells as she stares at all the gas mask people heading their way.

Rose runs to the Doctor. "It's bringing them here isn't it."

"The ship thinks it's under attack," the Doctor agrees. "It's calling up the troops. Standard protocols."

"So the gas mask people are troops?" Rose questions.

"This is a battlefield ambulance," the Doctor explains. " The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. They equip you, program you."

"That's why the child's so strong," Rose realises. "Why it can do that phoning thing."

"A fully equipped chula warrior, yes." The Doctor agrees. "All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical 4 year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

All the gas mask people stop just outside the gate.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack questions.

"Good little soldiers waiting for their commander." The Doctor stats.

"The child," Jack realises.

"Jamie," Nancy tells them. "Not the child, Jamie."

Rose turns to Jack. "So how long till the bomb falls?"

"Any second," Jack replies.

"What's the matter captain," the Doctor taunts. "To close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy," Nancy insists. "He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know," the Doctor assures her. "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"It's my fault," Nancy stats.

"No," the Doctor disagrees.

"Yes, it is. It's all my fault." Nancy starts crying.

The Doctor looks at her confused. "How could it be your fault?"

The gas mask people start calling out mummy as Nancy starts to cry. The Doctor looked around at them then back to Nancy. "Nancy," the Doctor calls. "What age are you? 20, 21 older than you look, ya."

A bomb goes off nearby. "Doctor that bombs going to fall soon, we've got seconds left." Jack calls.

The Doctor looks to him. "So it's volcano day, do what you've got to do."

Jack teleports back to his ship as Rose watches.

"How old were you five years ago?" The Doctor asks Nancy. "15, 16 old enough to give birth anyway. He's not your brother is he." Nancy shakes her head. "A teenage single mother in 1941, so you hid. You lied, you even lied to him."

The gates are pushed open and they see the little boy at the front. He slowly walks forward before stopping.

 **"Are you my mummy?"**

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy," the Doctor tells her. "He's never going to stop, tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Tell him."

 **"Are you my mummy?"**

Nancy walks towards the child and stops right in front. "Yes, yes I am your mummy."

 **"Are you my mummy?"**

"I'm here," Nancy assures him as she kneels down.

 **"Are you my mummy?"**

"He doesn't understand," the Doctor starts to realise. "There's not enough of him left."

"I am your mummy," Nancy assures the boy. "I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry." Nancy pulls the boy into a hug.

Rose and the Doctor see nanogenes surround them both.

"Come on please," the Doctor begs. "Come on you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out." The Doctor shows Rose. "See, recognising the same DNA."

The Doctor runs up to them as Nancy falls back.

"Oh, come on," the Doctor begs. "Give me a day like this, give me this one." He reaches over and lifts the gas mask of the little boys face. "He starts laughing as he picks the child up. "Welcome back, 20 years till pop music, your going to love it."

"What happened?" Nancy asked.

The Doctor turned to her as he put the boy down. "The nanogenes recognised the superior information. The parent DNA, they didn't change you because you changed them. Mother knows best."

"Doctor, that bomb," Rose reminds him.

"Taken care of it," the Doctor grins.

They look up to see a bomb falling as Jacks ship swoops down and captures it just in time. Jack appears on top of the bomb. "Doctor, the bombs already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan," the Doctor informs. "Don't need the bomb, can you get rid of it. Safely as you can."

"Rose," Jack calls. "Goodbye," Jack flies off in his ship.

The Doctor holds up his hands as the nanogenes appear. "Software patch, gonna email the upgrade. You want moves Rose, I'll give you moves." He flings his hands towards all the gas mask people and the nanogenes follow to start fixing everyone. "Everybody lives Rose, just this once everybody lives."

He starts punching something in the computer of the medical transporter. "History says there was an explosion here," the Doctor tells Rose as everyone moves away. "Who am I to argue with history."

"Usually the first in line," Rose grins as he grins back.

They make it back to the TARDIS and the Doctor runs up to the console all excited. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess, switch themselves off. All things considered fantastic. And everybody lives Rose, everybody lives."

Rose hates to burst his bubble but, "Doctor, what about Jack?" The Doctor turns to her as his smile falls. "Doctor," Rose sidled up next to him and slide her hand in his while giving him the smile she knows makes him stop thinking. "He did save my life."

The Doctor knows what she's doing and rolls his eyes before flipping a few levers then he flipped one that sent music through the console room.

Jack was sitting in his captains chair drinking a martini after arguing with his ship. He starts hearing music and wonders why he didn't feel a thing.

Rose calls to him. "Well come on then, if your coming."

Jack looks up to see Rose and the Doctor dancing around a console. He runs threw a door and into the TARDIS. "It's bigger on the inside." He comments.

"It better be," the Doctor mutters. He flips a switch and grabs Rose. Rose laughs as they start dancing around the console.

Jack closes the door and watches them as they dance around.

 **Of course I brought Jack with them, I had too.**


	17. Two or three

**This chapter does have mature content in it so you have been warned. Again I don't own Doctor Who or the characters.**

Rose stops to try and get her breathe back and grins at Jack. "So what are we gonna do now?"

Jack grins back. "Well, I do know a couple of bars we can go to."

The Doctor shakes his head. "No, don't need a couple of drunk humans wandering around the TARDIS thank you."

"Oh, come on Doctor, please." Rose begs.

"Yeah come on." Jack insists. He knows what species the Doctor is, he's heard stories of the time lords and he's heard a lot of interesting stories namely how to get a time lord drunk.

The Doctor finally agrees and Rose runs of to get ready while the Doctor shows Jack to a room he could use. "And one more thing Captain."

Jack turns back to him.

"Rule 1 hands of the blonde." Jack grins to himself as he walks into his room. It would be so much fun catching them doing something naughty together.

An hour later and the Doctor and Jack were waiting in the console room. The Doctor had already landed the TARDIS at the coordinates Jack gave him they were just waiting on Rose.

"What's taking so long," the Doctor complained.

Jack sniggered, "for an old guy you don't know anything about woman do you?"

"He knows something's Jack," Rose suggests as she walks in. Both the Doctors and Jacks mouths open when they see her. "You act like you've never seen a female before."

The Doctors mind suddenly switches back on and he takes Roses hand before leading her out the doors with Jack following.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Jack stumbles back to the TARDIS the next morning wondering how the Doctor and Rose got on last night. He pushes open the doors and steps into the console room to stop in his tracks. Scattered all over the console were articles of clothing, he followed the clothing down the hallway where they stopped outside the Doctors room.

At least now he doesn't have to wonder what they did. Grinning to himself he headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and hopefully find something for hangovers.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

The Doctor wakes to find a naked Rose wrapped round him. He wrecks his mind to find someway to explain what happened last night. He remembers entering the bar with Rose and Jack and he remembers drinking a few drinks but they should've made him drunk. It's hard to get a time lord drunk in fact the only way is to stop his body from metabolising the alcohol.

He very gently extradited himself from Rose and stood up to stretch before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Stepping out of the shower he starts to shave before realising he has scratch marks on his chest. He turns around to see marks on his back as well, he knew Rose would be wild but didn't imagine that much. He was also hoping that their first time he would remember.

He walks back into his bedroom to find Rose has rolled over into the spot that he was lying in. Walking up to the bed he sits next to her before noticing something on her forehead. He gets a closer look and sees the words, Property of the Doctor, written on her forehead. His eyes widen and he figures he better get outta there before she wakes up and sees it.

The Doctor walks into the kitchen to find Jack sitting at the table with a coffee cup in front of him. "Oh, your still here."

"Good morning to you too," Jack grins at him.

The Doctor walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup before sitting at the dinning room table across from Jack. "What are you so cheerful about?"

"Nothing," Jack continues grinning. "Did I tell you that I had heard stories about the Time lords."

The Doctor looks at him suspiciously. "What did you do Jack?"

"Nothing important." Jack assures him. "Just a certain herb I knew off that helps to inhibit ones metabolism."

"Jack," the Doctor warns. "What happened last night?"

Before Jack could respond they hear Rose screaming. "What the hell is on my forehead, Doctor."

Both the Doctor and Jack look afraid when Rose marches into the kitchen. They endure Roses rant before the Doctor suggests a few planets that might make Rose feel better after he takes of the words on her forehead of course.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

The Doctor stormed through the doors of the TARDIS after their last adventure and ignored the beeps the TARDIS threw at him in irritation as Rose and Jack followed behind him. All the Doctor wanted to do was land on a market planet where they might be able to lose Jack for awhile, the Doctor was getting desperate. It seems that after the first time when Jack walked in on them making out on the dining table he seems determined to catch them in a compromising position.

Instead they land on a planet where females were scarce and Rose had been taken not even five minutes after they landed. By the time they had found her she had been drugged cause she kept fighting, they didn't understand why she was fighting.

While Jack managed to escape with Rose while she was unconscious, the Doctor had been thrown in prison. The Doctor told them that she belonged to him but the stupid idiots on the planet stated that females are passed around from male to male and that no one owns them.

He was stuck in the prison for two days while he hoped nothing had happened to Rose. It was the morning of the third day that a female approached him and mentioned that they had heard what he said about human rights and that females should be equaled. She was the one that helped him get free while he promised her that he'd bring down the government.

And bring down the government he had. By the time the Doctor walked away the entire building where the government was held had been reduced to rubble. It seemed that the normal people didn't like the law about woman and had been hiding their females. The moment the Doctor brought down the government, they started celebrating.

It was during the celebration that the Doctor found out that they had also helped Jack and Rose by hiding them. Once Rose was awake the Doctor decided that he'd had enough of the planet and dragged them back to the TARDIS. Well, he dragged Rose back and threatened to leave Jack behind if he didn't get in the TARDIS.

Jack just got the doors closed when the Doctor threw the switch to send them into the vortex before grabbing Roses hand again and marching towards the med bay, Jack was smart enough to know to stay behind and let them work things out.

Rose hopped onto one of the beds while the Doctor checked to make sure the drug she had been given didn't have any side effects. Rose knew that he was upset but she didn't know how much til she saw his hands shaking.

Take his hands in hers she lifted his chin til she could look in his eyes. "I'm alright Doctor," she assured him. It was her reassurance that broke him and he hugged her so tight that she was afraid he might brake a rib. Once his grip on her relaxed a bit she gently pulled away and grabbing his hand she pulled him towards their room.

Once she closed the door to their room behind them she pleaded with the TARDIS not to disturb them. The TARDIS hid the door and soundproofed their room before turning her consciousness away to give them privacy.

The Doctor tried to speak but Rose held a finger to his lips to quiet him before moving her hands to the lapels of his jacket and slowly sliding it down his arms til it dropped on the floor. She then grabbed the bottom of his jumper and pulled it over his head with a little help from the Doctor, where it was also dropped to the floor.

Rose looked up from the jumper and looked him in the eyes. "This time we'll both be sober," she promised before lifting onto her toes and snogging him. It takes half a second for the Doctor to react then he wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss.

The Doctor grabs the bottom of Roses t-shirt and pulling away slightly he whips it over her head before capturing her lips again with his. She felt his tongue stroke her bottom lip and opens her mouth to him as he tongue darts inside to stroke her tongue with his. Rose grins against his mouth as she feels him fumbling with the clasp to her bra. Taking pity on him she undoes it for him and drops her arms so the bra slips of and falls to the floor.

The Doctor pulls away then and looks at her as he slowly cups her breasts. He gets more confident as he hears her moan when he pinches her nipples. Leaning down he seals his lips over her left nipple and sucks. Rose arches her back to give him more access.

Roses heart beat increases as her eyes slip shut. She feels her back hit the wall as he presses into her, she can feel how hard he is through his jeans. He grabs her thighs and lifts her up til she wraps her legs around his waist as he moves to her right breast and gives it the same attention. Roses head thumps against the wall as she moans even loader.

While the Doctors lavishing her breasts he slips his hand down and undoes the button and zip on her jeans. Once he has them open he slips his hand into her knickers and finds the little bundle of nerves. Rose gasps at his first touch before moving against his hand.

While his thumb continues to play with the nerve bundle he slowly slips a finger into her opening and moves it in and out slowly. Roses heart beat increases dramatically as her moans get louder. She slips her hands down his muscular chest and flat stomach til reaching his jeans. She pops the button and lowers the zipper to find that he's not wearing pants.

The Doctor lifts his head from her breast as she grabs a hold of his manhood and she gives him a saucy smile as she moves her hand up and down in the same motion as his fingers in her. The Doctor buries his head in her neck as he groans loudly before sucking right where her neck meets her shoulder til he left a dark bruise there.

Rose clamps down hard on his fingers as she feels herself falling over the cliff and yelling his Gallifreyan nickname as she came. Hearing that name in such a way pushed hm over the edge and he came in her hand.

It took a few minutes for the Doctor to recover and as his mind came back to him he slowly placed Roses feet on the floor and propped her up. Rose opened her eyes slowly to see the Doctors smug grin when he released that he figuratively turned her knees to jelly.

Rose rolled her eyes as she finally managed to get her legs to keep her standing. Once the Doctor was assured that she was standing on her own he grabbed her t shirt off the floor and used it to clean them both up. Rose squeaked as he threw her shirt down and picked her up and walked with her to the bed where he spent the rest of the night showing her how much he loved her.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Jack stumbled into the kitchen the next morning to find no Rose cooking breakfast or Doctor sitting at the table sneaking glances at Rose. Rubbing his eyes he looks around again and realising that they might be sleeping in after their adventure which was strange for the Doctor, he shrugged at went about making his own coffee.

He had only just sat down with his drink when the Doctor sauntered in with a huge grin on his face. Jack sniggered as the Doctor startled to find him there. "Get some last night, did you?" Jack questioned as he waggled his eyebrows at him.

The Doctor flushed as he glared at Jack before shrugging and helping himself to the coffee that Jack just made, his grin rising again as he thought of what happened last night. He refused to let Jack make it sound sordid. "Oh I forgot something," the Doctor realised as he reached in his bigger on the inside pocket and pulled out a key that he handed to Jack.

Jacks eyebrows rose again as he took the key from him with a lascivious grin. "What's this doc? The key to your room?"

The Doctor glared at him again but couldn't quiet manage it as he sat down with his own cup of coffee. "No," the Doctor explained. "That's a key to the TARDIS."

Now it was Jacks turn to be shocked, he knows what his ship means to the Doctor and as far as he knows the only one that he's ever given a key to was Rose.

Now it was the Doctors turn to grin at Jack as he just rendered him speechless. "That's to say thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Jack questioned.

"For protecting my hearts," the Doctor explained as he drained his cup and placed it in the sink before walking out the door.

Jacks grin returned as he watched the Doctor walk off when it finally dawned on him what the Doctor was talking about. It was at this time that Rose walked into the kitchen and gave him a strange look when she noticed his cheesy grin.

"What are you grinning at, Jack?" She asked confused.

Jacks grin increased as he replied. "Just contemplating families and home and what they mean," he explained as he drained his own drink then placed the cup in the sink and walked out the door.

Shrugging Rose turned to making a cup of tea for herself. Later that day, Rose was just settling down in the media room where the TARDIS promised to show her the rest of the Doctors regenerations, with the Doctors permission of course, when the Doctor and Jack walked in.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her slightly as she flushed. "What are you up to in here then?"

Rose cleared her threat before speaking. "The TARDIS was just gonna show me something," Rose hedged.

"What are you watching?" The Doctor asks again.

It was then that the TARDIS showed his fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth forms. Rose narrowed her eyes at her. "Traitor," she cried.

The TARDIS showed a picture of a baby blowing a raspberry at her as Rose tried to hold onto her annoyance but failed and ended up laughing.

The Doctor rolled his eyes fondly at them both before shrugging and sitting down next to her. "You can watch them if you like, I should've thought of it first."

Rose laid her head on his shoulder as she replied. "I wanted you to willingly open up to me and I like hearing your voice," Rose admitted.

"Sweet," Jack exclaimed as he sat in a chair nearby.

Rose and the Doctor jumped as they had forgotten that Jack was in the room with them. Jack just rolled his eyes at them as they all settled in to watch the Doctors last four regenerations. Stopping just before the war started.

 **I tried to make it as realistic as possible but it's a lot hard than I thought to write smut. I had to keep Jack as close to his personality as possible, trying to catch them in a compromising position.**


	18. Annoyance in a suit

Two months after Jack joined them they were tinkering under the TARDIS console when Jack decided to broach the subject of him and Rose.

"So Doc," Jack starts. "How long have you been in love with Rose?"

The Doctor, startled by the question sits up suddenly and bangs his head on the underside of the console. Letting out a gallifreyan curse which the TARDIS shocks him for he turns to look at Jack. "What makes you think I am?"

Jack rolls his eyes as he sits up more carefully and stares back at the Doctor. "Please, it's clear to everyone but the two of you."

"I can't love her, Jack," the Doctor sighs.

"But you do anyway," Jack guesses. "Anyone can tell, from the fact that she's the first thing you think about in any situation to you marking her as yours when you were drunk that one time to stop other males from coming on to her."

The Doctor sighed again. "I do but she can't know. I live a lot longer than humans, how can I ask her to tie herself to me if I would eventually lose her."

Rose walks in before Jack can respond. "The two of you, tinkering with the TARDIS again?"

The Doctor and Jack jump up as the Doctor responds, "we just need to stop off in Cardiff to fuel up on the rift before we can fly off again."

Rose stared at them for a few seconds before shrugging and sitting down in the jump-seat. "I'll just give mum a call and see if she'd like to meet us." Last time she called Mickey but this time thought she'd try her mum.

"Hello," Jackie answers.

Rose grins to herself. "Hi, mum."

"Hello sweetheart." Jackie greets.

"Mum, we're going to be in Cardiff and I thought you might like to meet us to catch up." Rose suggests.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart I have a birthday party to go too. Tell ya what I'll send Mickey up. He can bring your passport," Jackie suggests. "Bye darling."

"No, mum," Rose tried to stop. She looks up to see identical grins on both their faces. "She hung up on me."

"Why do you think I don't like to go see her?" The Doctor grins.

"Oi, that's my mum." Rose knows what would get rid of his grin. "My mums sending Mickey with my passport."

The Doctors grin disappeared. "Tell her you don't need that."

Jack looks between them, this is going to be interesting.

The TARDIS appears in the middle of Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff centre. The Doctor was on a ladder fixing some wires while Jack was at the console attaching the wires so the TARDIS console could absorb the energy. Rose was sitting on the captains chair watching them and sneaking peaks at the Doctors bum.

Someone knocks on the door and Jack moves to answer. "Who the hell are you?"

"What ya mean who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Mickey demands.

"Captain Jack Harkness, whatever your selling were not buying." Jack grins realising who this must be.

"Get outta my way." Mickey demands as he pushes past Jack and into the TARDIS.

Jacks wondering what Rose ever saw in him. "Tell me, this must be Rickey."

"Here comes trouble," the Doctor greets. "Hey Rickey boy."

"It's Mickey," he yells back as he sees Rose. "Here's your passport."

"Ignore them they like to wind you up," Rose grins at her boys fondly. "Thanks, though you didn't have to."

"You look fantastic," Mickey smiles at her.

She can see it in his expression, he's still holding out hope that she'll come back. She doesn't know what she'll do about it, the sooner he gets over her the sooner he can move on with his life.

"So, what ya doing in Cardiff and who the hell is jumping Jack flash? I mean I can't believe you go out with big ears up there." Mickey snarked.

"Oi," the Doctor complains.

"Look in the mirror," Mickey retorts. "But this guy, I don't know he's kind off..."

"Handsome," Jack interrupts.

"More like cheesy." Mickey finishes.

Jack looks at the Doctor confused. "Early 21st century slang is cheesy good or bad."

"It's bad," Mickey assures him.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack tries to reason out.

"You saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor interrupts as he steps off the ladder and over to Rose.

Rose rolls her eyes at him. "Yes Doctor, your very handsome." Rose assures him with a peck on the lips. She turns back to Mickey. "We just stopped off, we need to refuel. Thing is Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of this city, it's invisible but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions."

"The rift was healed back in 1869," the Doctor picks up.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth," Rose continues. "Cause these creatures called the Gelth they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it."

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar," Jack jumps in. "And that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race."

"But perfect for the TARDIS," the Doctor interrupts. "I just park it here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar and."

"Open up the engines," Jack jumps in. "Soak up the radiation."

"Like filling her up with petrol," Rose grins. "And off we go."

"In to time," Jack high fives Rose and the Doctor.

"And space." They finish together as they have a good laugh.

Mickey looks at them confused. "My god, have you seen yourselves. You all think your so cleaver, don't you."

"Ya," the Doctor agrees.

"Ya," Rose copies.

"Yep," Jack replies as he gives Mickey a light slap on the cheek.

They decide to go explore Cardiff. "Should take 24 hours," the Doctor explains as they all step out of the TARDIS. "It means we've got time to kill."

"That old ladies staring," Mickey points out.

They all look over. "Probably wondering what four people are doing inside a small wooden box." Jack suggests.

Mickey looks to him. "What are you captain off, the innuendo squad?"

Jack makes a whatever sign with his hands as he goes to walk off.

"Wait," Mickey calls. "The TARDIS, you can't just leave it here. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah," Jack agrees. "What's with the police box, why does it look like that?"

"It's a cloaking device," Rose explains.

"It's called a chameleon circuit," the Doctor jumps in. "The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself, wherever it lands like if this was Ancient Rome it would be a statue on a plinth or something. I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box and the circuit got stuck.

"So it copied the real thing," Mickey asks. "There actually were police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners," the Doctor agreed. "Call for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested somebody they could shove them inside till help came. Like a little prison cell.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack enquires.

"I like it, don't you?" The Doctor answers defensively.

"I love it," Rose assures the Doctor as she feels the TARDIS give her a mental bear hug.

"But that's what I meant," Mickey insists. "There's no police boxes anymore so doesn't it get noticed."

"Rickey," the Doctor sighs. "Let me tell you about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town what do they do? Walk past it. Now stop nagging, let's go and eat."

They walk off as Rose threads her arm through the Doctors. "So what's the plan then?"

"I don't know," the Doctor stats. "Cardiff, early 21st century and the winds coming from the east. Trust me, safest place in the universe."

Rose can feel the TARDIS and Bad Wolfs amusement, he should never say something like that. They find a restaurant just of the Plass and they sit down to eat. Jack regales them with tales of his travels.

"And it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks and it's woken and it's not happy," Jack tells them as the others laugh.

"How could you have not known it was there?" The Doctor interrupts.

"We were standing there, 15 of us naked." Jack continues. "And I'm like oh, no no no it's got nothing to do with me and then it roars and we are running. Oh my god we are running and Brockovich falls so I turn to him and I say."

"I knew we should've turned left." Mickey jumps in.

"That's my line," Jack yells out as everyone cracks up laughing.

"I don't believe you," Rose comments. **No but I wouldn't mind seeing that** , Bad Wolf pipes up. Rose notices the Doctor looks like he's seen a ghost.

"No I just picked him up and went right for the ship full throttle. Didn't stop till I hit the space lanes and I was shaking, it was unbelievable." Jack continues unaware that the Doctor was now holding a newspaper.

Typical the Doctor thought as he saw Margret's picture on the front of the newspaper. The universe couldn't give him one nice normal day out. He walks over and takes the front page of the newspaper from the man and turns to face Rose, Jack and Mickey. "And I was having such a nice day." He shows them the picture.

Once they brought Jack up to speed on how they know her. They all agree to confront Margaret so they head for the council chambers.

Arriving they stand in a line just outside the doors and they notice four different exits. "According to intelligence," Jack starts. "The target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxocolcophalipatorus masquerading as a human being as if inside a skin suit. Ok, plan of attack, we assume a basic 57/56 strategy covering all available exits out of the building on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face that will designate exit one. I'll cover exit two, Rose you exit three, Mickey Smith you take exit four. You got that?"

The Doctor looks at him insulted, "excuse me, who's in charge here?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Sorry, awaiting orders, sir."

The Doctor grins suddenly. "Right here's the plan. Like he said, nice plan anything else?"

"Present arms," Jack calls and everyone holds up their mobile phones.

"Ready," they all agree.

"Redial," Jack says.

They all push the redial button so there connected to each other's phone.

"See ya in hell," Jack comments as he moves to cover his exit.

Rose gives the Doctor another peck on the lips before moving to cover her own exit while the Doctor walks up to the desk outside of the mayors office. "Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor."

"Have you got an appointment?" The young man behind the desk asks.

"Nope, just an old friend passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face." He grins imagining Margret's reaction to knowing their there.

"Well she's just having a cup of tea." He insists.

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her," the Doctor explained.

"Doctor whom?" The young man enquires.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor insists. "Tell her exactly that, the Doctor."

"Hang on a tic," the young man stats as he enters the office. The Doctor was standing around waiting when he hears chins breaking in the office.

The young man comes back out and stands in front of the door. "The Lord Mayor says, thank you for popping by. She would love to have a chat with you but um, she's up to her eyes in paperwork, perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week"

"She's climbing out the window, isn't she," the Doctor stats calmly.

"Yes, she is," the young man agrees.

The Doctor pushes past him and enters the office to see Margret climbing out onto scaffolding. "Slitheen heading north." The Doctor says into the phone.

Rose hears him, "on my way," and runs between a couple of workers scattering paperwork everywhere.

Jack hears him, "over and out," and runs towards the next exit jumping over a trolley in his way.

The Doctors now standing on the scaffolding but is attacked by the same young man. "Leave the mayor alone."

The Doctor managers to get out of the young mans hold and followed Margret down the ladder to the ground floor while calling out, "Margret."

Both Rose and Jack see her looking between them before taking off down the only exit not covered by anyone.

"Who's on exit four," Jack yells as the Doctor, Rose and Jack chase her.

"That was Mickey," Rose replies as they reach the exit and Mickey comes stumbling out.

"Here I am," Mickey puffs.

"Mickey the idiot," the Doctor stats as they all stop. They watch her teleport away.

"She's got a teleport, that's cheating," Jack cries. "Now we're never going to get her."

"Oh," Rose assures Jack. "The Doctors very good at teleports."

The Doctor grins while holding up his sonic screwdriver. He pushes the button and Margret reappears running towards them. Realising what happened she turned and started running in the opposite direction while pushing her teleport.

The Doctor held up his screwdriver again and pushed the button again and like last time Margret reappeared closer than before. So once again she turned and headed in the opposite direction while teleporting.

The third time the Doctor pushed the button on his sonic and she appeared right in front of them. Completely worn out.

"I could do this all day," the Doctor tells Margret.

"This is persecution," Margret told them. "Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

The Doctor scoffs. "You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet."

"Apart from that," Margret sighs.

They lead her back to her office and into the attached conference room.

"So," the Doctor starts. "Your a Slitheen, your on earth, your trapped, your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape, what do ya do. You build a nuclear power station, but what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture," Margret insists. "I've learnt the error of my ways."

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." The Doctor stats.

"What rift would that be?" Margret asks innocently.

Jack scoffs. "A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown the entire planet would go schleop." Jack mimes an explosion.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." The Doctor realises.

"What happened to the experts London would've sent to check on this?" Rose asks Margret.

"We're in Cardiff," Margret scoffs. "London doesn't care, the whole west coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice." She suddenly realised what she'd said. "I sound like a welsh man. God help me I've gone native."

"Why would she do that?" Mickey asks. "Great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself."

"She's got a name, you know." Margret replies defensively.

"She's not evil and a she, she's a thing." Mickey insults.

"Oh, but she's clever," the Doctor realises. He knocks over the pieces of the model power station and picks up the base, flipping it over. "Fantastic."

Jack looks at it excitedly. "Is that a tribal physical wave form macro kinetic extrapolator.

The Doctor looks at him impressed. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Jack takes it from him. "Oh, genius. You didn't build this."

"I have my hobbies," Margret boasts. "A little tinkering."

"No, no, no I mean you really didn't build this." Jack stats. "Way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it," Mickey suggests.

"It's transport," Jack tells them as he sets it on the ground. "You see, the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster, but this thing shrouds you in a force field. You have this energy bubble, so your safe then you feed it coordinates and stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system.

"It's a surf board," Mickey realises.

"A pan dimensional surf board, yeah." Jack agrees.

"And it would've worked," Margret scoffs. "I would've surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation."

"You'd blow up a whole planet, just to get a lift." Mickey exclaims.

"Like stepping on an ant hill," Margret grins.

While Jack explains the extrapolator the Doctor notices the name of the project. "How did you think of the name?"

"What?" Margret scoffs. "Blaidd Drwg. It's welsh."

"I know," the Doctor insists. "But how did you think of it?"

"I choose it at random, that's all," Margret dismisses. "I don't know it just sounded good. Does it matter?"

The Doctor turns to face them. "Blaidd Drwg. Bad Wolf."

"That name seems to be following us," Rose tries to hint as she feels Bad Wolf snigger.

"Everywhere we go," the Doctor agrees. "Two words. Bad Wolf." The Doctor suddenly snaps out of the mood he was in and grins. "Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day, never mind. Things to do. Margret were gonna take you home." He didn't want to worry the humans.

"Hold on," Jack stops him. "Isn't that the easy option, like letting her go."

Rose starts feeling excited even though she's been there before. "I can't before we get to go to Raxacocophelipatorus."

"That's it," the Doctor exclaims and hugs her for getting the name right.

"They have the death penalty." Margret stats and the grin falls from everyone's faces. "The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of getting out. According to the statute of government, the moment I return, I'm to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem," the Doctor stats as Rose shows her support by taking his hand.

They lead Margret back to the TARDIS.

"This ship is impossible," Margret says in awe. "It's superb. How did you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I would give you the secret, yeah." The Doctor scoffs.

Jack starts wiring the extrapolator up to the TARDIS console.

"I almost feel better about being defeated," Margret stats. "I never stood a chance, this is the technology of the gods."

"Don't worship me," the Doctor tells her. "I'd make a very bad God. Wouldn't get a day off for starters. Jack, how we doing big fella?"

Jack finishes wiring up the extrapolator. "This extrapolators top of the range, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Margret shrugs. "Some airlock sale."

"Well it must of been a great big heist." Jack comments. "It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asks.

"It's not compatible," Jake shakes his head. "But it should knock off about 12 hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here over night," the Doctor warns everyone.

"We've got a prisoner, in a police box." Rose stats happily.

"Your not just police," Margret tells her. "Since your taking me to my death that makes you my executioners. Each and everyone of you."

"You deserve it," Mickey sneers.

"Your very quick to say so," Margret stats. "Your very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how exactly? Long night ahead." Margret sits on the jumpseat. "Let's see who can look me in the eye."

She starts with Mickey who turns away after a few seconds then to Jack and the Doctor who focus on what their doing. She then turns to Rose.

Rose stares calmly back at her. She can feel guilt creeping onto the Doctors mind through their link and knows Jack and Mickey are feeling guilty as well. "I have a question for you? How many species did you kill to be given a death penalty? Or better yet, if we let ya go, how many more would you kill?" Rose continues to stare at her as the Bad Wolf starts showing. Her eyes start to glow gold before Margret's the one forced to turn her head away. Rose did what she intended, the Doctors guilt lessened a lot as he let her words sink in. The guilt was still there, just not much.

To lessen the tension Rose decides she wants to go out to a restaurant with the Doctor. Rose sidles up to the Doctor and places her hand in his, "since we're here over night, maybe we could go out?"

The Doctor forgets what he's doing when she gives him her special smile. "Yeah," the Doctors voice squeaks before he clears it embarrassed. "Sure."

"I'll be alright looking after this one," Jack let's them know as he points at Margret, completely forgetting that Mickey was there as well.

The Doctor took Rose to a lovely restaurant, they enjoying the fact that they had some time alone together. Since picking up Jack it seems he's made a game out of trying to catch Rose and the Doctor in the middle of kissing and other things.

The ground suddenly starts shaking. A blast of power explodes the windows. The Doctor and Rose run outside to see lightening coming from the TARDIS. They manage to get inside the doors when Margret rips the arm of her skin suit and grabbing Rose by the throat.

Rose had forgotten about this part, **don't look into the light.** Bad Wolf warns her.

"What's happening?" Mickey asks.

"Oh, just little me," Margret exclaims. The Doctor heads towards her when he sees she's holding Rose, but freezes at her next words. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might off known," the Doctor scoffs.

"You," she directs at Jack. "Fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet."

Jack looks to the Doctor who nods his head. All he can see is Rose dying and that terrifies him. Jack places the extrapolator at Margret's feet and slowly moves away.

"Thank you," Margret grins at Jack as she steps onto the extrapolator while keeping Rose at arms length. "Just as I planned. Failing my first plan, if I were to be arrested then anyone capable of tracking me would have considerable technology of their own. Therefor they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan Z. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift, and what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rifts going to convulse," Jack worries. "She's going to destroy the whole planet."

"And you with it," Margret grins. "While I ride this board over the crest and inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back boys, surfs up."

A panel on the console suddenly opens up and Rose quickly closes her eyes and turns her head. Margret though seems captivated by the light.

"Off course opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart," the Doctor explains calmly.

"So, sue me," Margret bites back.

"It's not just any old power source," the Doctor continues. "It's the TARDIS, my TARDIS. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap," Margret scoffs.

"What's that light?" Mickey asks.

"The heart of the TARDIS," the Doctor explains. "This ships alive. You've opened its soul."

"It's," Margret says in a trance. "So bright."

"Look at it Margret," the Doctor enticed.

"Beautiful," Margret exclaimed.

"Look at it," the Doctor continued to entice." Look at the light."

She lets Rose go who moves over to Jack.

Margret starts smiling a truly happy smile before looking up at the Doctor. "Thank you," she says before disappearing.

The skin suit falls to the floor empty and the Doctor jumps into action. "Stay there you three. Close your eyes." The Doctor runs around the console and pulls a lever to close the panel. "Come on Jack, shut it all down now, all of it."

Jack runs around following the Doctors orders.

"Rose that switch on your left," the Doctor orders.

The Doctor, Rose and Jack run around pushing buttons and pulling levers till the TARDIS stops shaking, alls quiet in the console room.

The Doctor runs to Rose and engulfs her in a bear hug as Mickey discreetly leaves realising he never stood a chance against that alien.

"Nicely done, thank you all," the Doctor stats.

"Margret must of been burnt up," Jack suggests. "Carried out her own death sentence."

"No," the Doctor disagrees. "I don't think she's dead. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS even I don't know how strong that is. And the ships telepathic like I told you Rose, gets inside your head, translates alien language. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." The Doctor lifts the skin suit and smiles as he lifts an egg up. "There she is."

"She's an egg," Rose stats.

"Regressed to her childhood," the Doctor grins.

"She's an egg," Jack repeats.

"She can start again," the Doctor assures them. "Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly. She might be different."

"Or she maybe worse," Jack points out.

"That's her choice," the Doctor tells them.

"She's an egg," Rose grins.

"She's an egg," the Doctor agrees.

Rose suddenly realises that Mickeys not there. "Where's Mickey?"

Both the Doctor and Jack shrug as they place Margret the egg carefully on the console.

"We can wait if you want to go find him," the Doctor assures her.

"No, it's fine," Rose smiles at him. "I think he finally understands."

"Off we go then," the Doctor declares. "Always moving on."

"Next stop Raxococalphalipatorius," Jack stats grinning. "I don't often get to say that."

"Well just stop by and pop her in the hatchery," the Doctor explains to them. "Margret the Slitheen can live her life again."

 **I felt like Rose should've stood up to Margaret by pointing out why her family were given the death penalty considering she was willing to blow up a planet.**


	19. Revelation

The Doctor was reading in the library a few hours later when Jack found him. Rose had mentioned going to sleep as it had been a long day but Jack couldn't sleep, he needed to talk to the Doctor.

"Doctor," Jack questioned. When he had his attention. "Do you find Rose strange?"

The Doctor frowns at Jack. "How do ya mean?"

"It's just," Jack hesitated. "I really like her and from the moment I met her I felt a connection."

The Doctors eyes hardened and he felt jealousy rising. "What are you talking about?"

Jack grinned slightly when he realised what was going through the Doctors mind. "Not like that," he assures the Doctor. "More like siblings. Yet sometimes I get the feeling that she knows what's happening before it actually happens."

The Doctor had to agree. "I know what ya mean. She confuses me, her timeline is hard to read for one thing. That only happens when I'm close to someone, I always seem to get a feeling I've met her before but I'm sure I haven't. Plus I never get close to companions but she seems to bulldoze right through my defences like they weren't even there."

Jack notices how confused the Doctor looks. "Why not just ask her?"

The Doctor heaves out a sigh. "I would but for one, the TARDIS threatened to stick me in a time loop if I did and two I'm afraid of losing her. As much as I want to run from the feelings she creates in me I want to get closer even more."

"I know," Jack agrees. "There's something about her, everyone that mets her can see that. Why do think our enemy's target her, they can sense that about her. I'm sure she'll tell you in her own good time but I can tell you one thing now. I know with absolutely certainty that Rose loves you, very much and I know that you love her too."

Jack walked off knowing he had accomplished what he wanted, ensuring the Doctor never ran from Rose.

The Doctor was left alone, his book forgotten as he thought over Jacks words.

The next month they had many adventures together, Jack still continued to try and catch the Doctor and Rose while they found creative ways to avoid him and steal a few hours alone.

They were in the console room when Jack mentioned heading to Kyoto that's when Rose remembered that they'll be taken to the game station soon. Standing up suddenly, Jack and the Doctor looked up at her as she walked over to them. She reached out to the TARDIS asking for some privacy as she grabbed the Doctors hand and led him to their bedroom. The moment the door closed she shoved him against the door and snogged the life out of him.

A few very glorious hours later and even the Doctor was out of breathe and marvelling at how flexible Rose was. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

Rose just gave him her special tongue in teeth smile before starting all over again. A few more hours later Rose was almost asleep when she heard the three words she's been longing to hear.

"I love you." The Doctor can feel something's coming, he's not sure what but he felt he had to tell her just once. If he ends up regenerating his feelings are usually burnt out of him and he wants her to know in case he goes, how much she really means to him. If he was bonded to her it wouldn't be a problem but even their connection may not last through it.

It was as they were lying together in bed and trying to recover from their last round when the Doctor finally talked about the time war and the horrors he saw. This time even the TARDIS fell into a sad mood as he explained everything that was done and the things he was forced to do.

Rose held him through it all and soothed him when he cried and calmed him when he grew angry. She saw him through it all and by the end of his retelling he was exhausted, he had lived close to one thousand years in those few hours but what soothed him to sleep was his bond with Rose.

He felt her sadness as he felt sad and her anger at the other time lords when he relayed what they forced him to do and he felt her gentleness as she soothed his guilt for those atrocities. Rose watched over him as he slept and as she fell into sleep herself she kept contact with his temples a tried to send soothing thoughts to him.

It was all most two days before Jack saw them again and grinned to himself, he knew what they had been doing especially because they looked so tired. Jack again suggested Kyoto and the Doctor sent the TARDIS in flight. They both noticed however, that Rose lost her grin and started to look very worried.

 **I finally got the Doctor to open up about the time war, as hard as it was for him. I also wanted to explain why the Doctor isn't willing to confront Rose about what he's seen.**


	20. A storm hunts for the wolf

**This is just an idea I had rattling around in my brain. It bothered me that as soon as Rose came back they were immediately thrown in to danger then it was pulling the Earth back to the right place and saying goodbye then he drops her off, he never even gave her a choice. May have mild River bashing for some people, I don't mean it's just my idea about her place in the Doctors time line and I actually feel sorry for her. There are things in here that some people may believe to be Tenth Doctor bashing as well it's just how I think Rose was thinking on being deliberately left behind.**

 **Don't own Doctor Who unfortunately.**

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ?

 **Prologue**

He's the man with different faces, the man that saves the universe then casually walks back to a blue box and onto the next adventure. He has gone by many names, Professor, Raggedy Man, John Smith, James McCrimmon and many others but most people know him as The Doctor.

His blue box, that's his home, that follows him everywhere. It looks small from the outside that says Police Public Call Box but inside she was a lot bigger. She also has many names but the one her thief knows her as is TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

At the moment her and her doctor are flying through the vortex. The Doctor was now on his 13th regeneration, his last regeneration. He knows his time will be up soon and he knows that once gone there would be no one to protect time and space in this universe. He's alone now. He's had many companions in his 2000+ years flying through time and space. And he cared deeply for them all. He's done many things in his long life, destroyed Gallifrey, saved Gallifrey, faced Daleks and Cybermen and many others but out of all the memories he has there is one that he never forgot no matter how painful some of the memories were, they were also some of the happiest he had.

Rose. No matter how often he thought her name it always put a smile on his face. Out of all the people he saved and traveled with him she was the only one that saved him. Everyone always looked to him to look after them yet Rose was the one that looked after him. When he lost her the only way he managed to carry on was by knowing that she was safe in another universe living a life he could never have. He continued on, protecting this universe for her knowing that somewhere out there she's still travelling with his ninth and tenth selves saving the universe and him.

A red light on the console started beeping erratically. He jumped up to find out what was happening as a bright light flooded the console room and the Doctor blacked out.


	21. The wolf is revealled

A Dalek turns to her. "You know the Doctor, you understand him. You will predict his actions."

"I don't know," Rose yells at them. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell ya."

"Predict, predict, predict," the same Dalek yells angrily.

"TARDIS detected," another Dalek calls out. "In flight."

"Launch missiles," the one questioning her ordered. "Exterminate."

Rose gets ready for the TARDIS to appear as they launch their missiles.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

"We've got incoming," Jack yells out.

The TARDIS starts shaking as the missiles hit.

"The extrapolators working," Jack calls. "We've got a fully functional force field. Try saying that when your drunk.

"And for my next trick," the Doctor calls out as he pushes a few buttons and the TARDIS starts materialising around Rose and the Dalek next to her.

Just as Rose solidifies in the TARDIS the Doctor yelled. "Rose, get down. Get down, Rose."

Rose dove to the side as Jack blasted the Dalek open.

"You did it," Rose cried as she stood back up.

The Doctor was so relieved to see Rose again, he walked right up to her and snogged the breathe out of her. A good few minutes later and he pulls back to let Rose catch her breathe.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in years," Rose comments still slightly dazed by the kiss.

"Told you I'd come and get you," the Doctor stated proudly.

"Never doubted ya," Rose grinned.

"I did," the Doctor disagreed. "You alright?"

"Ya," Rose let him know. "You?"

"I've been better," the Doctor informs her. He moves to check the damage done to the Dalek.

"Hey don't I get a hug," Jack pouts.

"I'm sure the Doctor would love to hug you," Rose jokes. "Oh, come here." She hugs Jack.

"You were lucky," Jack stats. "I was just the one shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply, now it's just a piece of junk."

Rose walked up to the Doctor who was using his sonic screwdriver to scan the Dalek. She put her hand on his back, between his shoulder blades and started rubbing, knowing that it would relax the Doctor.

"You said they were extinct," Rose pointed out. "How comes their still alive?"

Jack bends down to look on the other side. "One minute there the biggest threat in the universe, the next minute they vanish out of time and space."

"Went of to fight in a bigger war," the Doctor explained. "Time war."

Jack stared up at him. "I thought that was just a legend?"

"I was there," the Doctor stated. "A war between the Daleks and the time lords. The whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing."

"We could hardly stop one," Rose informs. "Now there's thousands. What we going to do?"

The Doctor breaks out of his mood. "No good stood round here chin wagging, human race you gossip all day. Daleks got the answers, let's go meet the neighbours."

The Doctor runs to the doors, opens them and steps out while Rose and Jack poke their heads out. All they hear is 'exterminate' as the Daleks try and shot the Doctor. All their rays seem to be stopped by an invisible shield.

The Doctor holds his hands to the side, "is that it. Useless, non pra," he grins and turns to Rose and Jack in the doorway. "It's alright," he assures them. "You can come on out, that force field can hold back anything."

"Almost anything," Jack comments as he and Rose step out to face the Daleks.

"Yes," the Doctor stats sarcastically. "But I wasn't gonna tell them that, thanks."

"Sorry," Jack apologises.

The Doctor looks back towards the Daleks. "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek home world. The oncoming storm. You might of removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA there's one little spark left and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me. So tell me how did you survive the time war?"

"They survived through me," a deeper voice boomed.

The Doctor shocked to hear a voice he thought was gone. Turned to his left and took a few steps forward as lights turned on to illuminate a figure a lot bigger than a Dalek. It has a brain in a jar, you could see similar characteristics to the Daleks.

Rose and Jack walk to either side of the Doctor. "Rose, captain this is the emperor of the Daleks." Rose grabs his hand and links their fingers together. Her way of telling him that she's there.

"You destroyed us, Doctor," the emperor intones. "The Dalek race died in your inferno but my ship survived. Falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it," the Doctor interrupted.

Behind them the Daleks started calling. "Do not interrupt, do not interrupt."

Rose and Jack turn to watch them while the Doctor listens. "I think your forgetting something. I'm the Doctor and if there's one thing I can do its talk, I've got 5 billion languages and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if any bodies gonna shut up, it's you," he yelled.

The Daleks move back unintentionally. Rose hides her smirk, the Doctor was right still hidden away down deep must be fear of the Doctor.

"Okey doke," the Doctor continues. "Where were we?"

"We waited here," the emperor explained. "In the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed and we quietly infiltrated the systems of earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity, the prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed they all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted, cells if the human waste was perverted, only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead," the Doctor summarised.

Rose turned to the Doctor. "That makes them half human."

"Those words are blasphemy," the emperor yelled.

The Daleks around them started yelling, "do not blaspheme, do not blaspheme."

The Doctor turns to face them shocked.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek," the emperor continues.

The Doctor still shocked turns back to face the emperor. "Since when do the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?"

"I reached into the dirt and made new life," the emperor continued. " I am the god of all Daleks."

Again the Daleks intoned. "Worship him, worship him."

"There insane," the Doctor realises. "Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that, driven mad by your own flesh. Your stink of humanity, you hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going," the Doctor ignoring the calls by the emperor and Daleks he ushers Rose and Jack inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor closes the TARDIS doors and leans his forehead on them as he hears the continuing calls of the Daleks. He thought the lose of his own people were worth it just to destroy the Daleks but they always come back. He feels despair creeping in, a hand suddenly appears on his back and he feels Roses hand start to rub between his shoulder blades. He can feel the despair being pushed back by her, she's stood by him through everything but how can he ask her to stand by him against a full Dalek fleet.

The Doctor grabs Roses hand and walks back to the console to pilot the TARDIS back to satellite 5.

As soon as the TARDIS rematerialises the Doctor runs out. "Turn everything up, all transmissions full power, wide open. Now, do it."

"What does this do?" Davesh questions as he moves to follow the Doctors orders.

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board," the Doctor replies. " How did you get on? Did you contact earth?"

"We tried to warn them," Davesh explained. "But all they did was suspend our licence cause we stopped the programs."

"Then the planets just sitting there, defenceless," the Doctor looks over to see Lynda still sitting there. "Lynda, what are you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone," he throws at Davesh.

"She wouldn't go," Davesh shrugged.

"I didn't want to leave ya," Lynda suggests.

Rose rolls her eyes as she takes the Doctors arm possessively. "Honestly I can't take ya anywhere," Rose mutters.

The Doctor gives the hand on his arm a squeeze, secretly he's pleased about her possessiveness.

"There aren't enough shuttles or I wouldn't be here," the female worker piped up. "We've got about 100 people stranded on floor zero."

"Oh my god," Davesh speaks up. "The fleets moving, their on their way."

The Doctor starts pulling apart the terminals. "Daleks made a big mistake cause what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone?" The Doctor yells as he pulls wires out of another terminal. "Come on its obvious."

"A big transmitter," Rose suggests.

The Doctor gives her that look, the one that tells her he thinks she's clever. "This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it. Anyone?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack questions as he works out what the Doctors planning.

"Give the man a medal," the Doctor grins happily.

"A delta wave," Jack exclaimed.

"A delta wave," the Doctor stats happily.

"A wave of vancasidine energy," Jack explained to everyone that looks confused. " It can fry your brain, stand in the way of a delta wave and your head gets barbecued."

"And this place can transmit a massive wave," the Doctor interrupts. "Wipe out the Daleks."

"Well get started, do it then," Lynda agrees happily.

"Trouble is," the Doctor continues. "Wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine should take about, ooh 3 days. How long till the fleet arrive?"

"22 minutes," Davesh informs him.

The Doctor just grins manically as he continues what he's doing.

Jack meanwhile wired the extrapolator up to satellite 5. "We've now got a force field so they can't blast their way in. That doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the delta wave?" Davesh asks.

"They'd off worked it out at the same time," Jack assures them. "So, they want to stop the Doctor that means they've got to get to this level 500. Now I can concentrate the extrapolator on the top 6 levels, 500 to 495. So they'll penetrate the station below that at 494 and fight there way up."

"Who are they fighting?" Davesh questions.

"Us," Jack responds.

"And what are we fighting with?" Davesh enquires.

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets," Jack explained. "That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's 5 of us," the female worker complained.

"Rose," the Doctor called. "You can help me, I need all these wires stripped over there." Rose moves to help the Doctor.

"Right, now there's 4 of us," the female worker whined.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Then let's move it, head to the lift. Isolate the controls."

The Doctor notices Lynda walk up to him, he stands to met her as he notices Rose watching closely.

"I just want to say," Lynda starts. "Thanks, I suppose and I'll do my best."

"Me too," the Doctor agrees. He shakes her hand as she moves to the lift, he turns back to see Rose refusing to look at him. Walking up to her he lifts her chin with his hand. " I did nothing honest." The Doctor sees a smile slowly appear and he gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well that exchange with Lynda wasn't awkward or anything," Rose jokes. The Doctor laughs lightly, she knows full well it was.

Jack walks up to them then and both their grins fade. "It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye.

"We'll see each other again, the Doctor will do it," Rose assures Jack.

"Rose," Jack grabs her head gently. "You are worth fighting for," Jack assures her as he kisses her on the lips.

Jack moves on to the Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you Doctor," he grabs the Doctors head. "I was much better of as a coward." Jack stats before kissing the Doctor on the lips. "See you in hell," Jack stats as he moves to join the others.

Rose starts laughing as she sees the look on the Doctors face. She calms down as she gives the Doctor a quick kiss. "He's gonna be alright," Rose assures him.

Rose and the Doctor quickly get back to work.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Jack made it to floor zero and was trying to recruit more people to help them. He fires his gun in the air to shut them up. "One last time," he yells. "Any more volunteers. There's an army about to invade this station, I need every last citizen to mount a defence."

"Don't listen to him," Rodrick calls. "There aren't any Daleks, they disappeared thousands of years ago."

Jack watches as a couple more join them. "Thanks," turning back to the crowd. "As for the rest of you, the Daleks will enter the station at floor 494 and as far as I can tell they'll head up not down. But that's not a promise so here's a few words of advice, keep quiet and if you hear fighting up above, if you hear us dying. Then tell me that the Daleks aren't real. Don't make a sound." Jack jumps of the platform he was standing on. "Let's go."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

"We can't go back to last week and warn them can we?" Rose questions the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor agreed. "As soon as the TARDIS lands, in that second, I become part of events. Stuck in the timeline."

"Yeah, thought so," Rose agreed.

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do," the Doctor hinted as he watches Rose carefully. " It could take us away, we could leave, let history take its course. We go to Marbayer in 1989."

Rose looks into his eyes, "yeah but you'd never do that."

"No," the Doctor agreed. "But you could ask. It never even occurred to you did it?"

"I'm just too good," Rose smiled sadly.

They hear a sound. "The delta waves started building," the Doctor explained. "How long does it need?"

Rose follows the Doctor over to the monitor. She watches as he reads it then sees his shoulders slump. "Is that bad? How bad is it?"

The Doctor looks at her shocked. She knows what's coming.

"Rose Tyler, your a genius," he jumps up and kisses her on the lips before running into the TARDIS. "We could do it, if I use the TARDIS to cross my own time stream. Yes," he unlocks the TARDIS doors and runs to the console with Rose following closely. He points to a lever, "hold that one down and keep position. It'll cancel the buffers and if I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant. I might just save the world or rip it apart."

"I'd go for the first one," Rose suggests.

"Me too," the Doctor agrees. "Now, I've just got to go and power up the game station. Hold on," the Doctor runs out the doors then stops suddenly in the middle of the room. Turning back to the TARDIS he points his sonic screwdriver at her and she starts to dematerialise. His hearts are breaking at seeing the most important beings in his life leave.

Rose, knowing what's happening runs to the door even though she knows she has to go back. "Doctor, what ya doing?" She bangs on the door. "Doctor, let me out."

Roses heart was breaking as she saw the hologram appear. She sits in the jumpseat with tears running down her checks. She tries to commit his face and voice to memory as the TARDIS takes her home.

The TARDIS stops and slowly Rose stands up and heads through the doors to see the Powell estate. Leaning against the TARDIS she doesn't even try to stop the tears. She spots Mickey running towards her.

"I knew it," Mickey exclaimed. "I was all the way down Clifton Parade and I heard the engines I thought, there's only one thing that makes a noise like that." Mickey stops suddenly as he sees her tears. "What is it?" He hugs her as she cries.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Back on the game station. "Rose," Jack calls through the comms. "I've called up the internal laser codes there should be a different number on every screen, can you read them out to me?"

"She's not here," the Doctor informs him while still working on the delta wave.

"Of all the times to take a leak," Jack questions. "When she gets back tell her to read me the codes."

"She's not coming back," the Doctor stats.

"What do you mean? Where did she go?" Jack has his suspicions.

"Just get on with your work," the Doctor orders.

Jack realised, "you took her home, didn't you?"

"Yeah," the Doctor confirmed.

"The delta wave," Jack questions. "Is it ever gonna be ready?"

The emperor suddenly shows up on the vid screen. " **Tell him the truth Doctor. There is every possibility, the delta wave could be complete but no possibility of refining it. The delta wave must kill every living thing in its path with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die, by your hand."**

"Doctor," Jack questions. "The range of this transmitter covers the entire earth?"

 **"You would destroy Daleks and humans together. If I am god the creator of all things, then what does that make you doctor?"** The emperor continues.

The Doctor feels guilt creep in. "There are colonies out there, the human race will survive in some shape or form but your the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger if I let you live. Do you see, Jack that's the decision I've gotta make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek, what would you do?"

Jack suddenly realises the enormity of the decisions placed on the Doctors shoulders. Suddenly he's glade he sent Rose home. "You sent her home," he assures the Doctor. "She's safe. Keep working."

 **"But he will exterminate you,** " the emperor calls.

"Never doubted him, never will." Jack tells the emperor confidently.

The Doctor stands suddenly to confront the emperor. "Now you tell me, god of all Daleks. Cause there's one thing I never worked out. The words Bad Wolf spread across time and space every where, drawing me in. How did you manage that?"

 **"I did nothing,"** the emperor informs him.

"Oh come on," the Doctor insists. "There's no secrets now your worship."

 **"They are not part of my design,"** the emperor assured him. **"This is the truth of God."**

The Doctor looks up at the words wondering where they could've come from.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Rose calms down a bit as her mother joins her and Mickey. Jackie suggests some chips to try and cheer her up.

Sitting in the shop as her mother prattles on, all Rose can think about is that the next time she'll see the Doctor she causes his death.

"They've gone up market, this place." Her mother continues on. "Doing little tubs of coleslaw now. It's not very nice, sort of clinical."

"Have you tried that new pizza place on midnight road," Mickey suggests.

"What's it selling?" Jackie questions clueless.

"Pizza," Mickey answers.

"That's nice," Jackie agrees. "Do they deliver?"

Mickey nods his head. "Yeah."

Rose sees her mother look at her concerned. "Oh, Rose have something to eat."

Rose is trying to hold onto her emotions. "200 thousand years in the future, he's dying and there's nothing I can do."

Jackie sighed. "Well it's like you said, 200 thousand years, that's way off."

Her emotions burst. "But it's not. It's now, that fight is happening right now and he's fighting for us. For the whole planet and I'm just sitting here eating chips."

"Listen to me," Jackie insists. "God knows I have hated that man but right now I love him. Do you know why? Because he did the right thing, he sent you back to me."

"He showed me the stars mum," Rose tries to explain. "He showed me how gorgeous it was out there. How am I suppose to get up, get dressed, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed. How can I go back to that?"

"It's what the rest of us do," Mickey scoffs.

"I couldn't go back to that," Rose insists.

"Why, cause your better then us?" Mickey snarks.

"Of course not," Rose tried. " He showed me a better way of living your life. That you don't just give up, you don't just let things happen, you make a stand, you say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away and I can't."

Rose ran out of the store and too a park near the TARDIS as she felt more tears threaten.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Jack places Lynda in a sealed room so she can monitor what's going on. "Your my eyes and ears. When the Daleks get in, you can follow them on that screen and report it to me."

"Understood," Lynda agreed.

"They'll detect you but the door is made of hydro combination, it should keep them out," Jack tried to assure her.

"Should?" Lynda questions.

"It's the best I could do," Jack tries to calm her. "How long till the fleet arrives?" Jack asks into the comms.

"They've accelerated," Davesh informs him.

The station starts shaking as the Dalek ships fly past. "This is it, ladies and gentleman, we are at war."

The Doctor stares at the vid screen as hundreds of Daleks pour out of the mother ship.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Rose startles as Mickey sits on the bench next to her.

"You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor," Mickey tries to reason.

"How could I forget him?" Rose questions.

"You've gotta start living your own life," Mickey tries again. "You know a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me."

Rose fails to hear the last part as she's just noticed the words on the ground. Bad Wolf. She walks towards them with Mickey trailing. A grin slowly forms as she turns around and sees those same two words everywhere. "It's over there as well," Rose exclaimed.

"That's been there for years," Mickey tries to reason. "It's just a phrase, it's just words."

"It's a message," Rose tries to explain to Mickey. " The same words written down now and 200 thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor, Bad Wolf here and Bad Wolf there."

"But if it's a message, what's it saying?" Mickey asks confused as he follows Rose back to the TARDIS.

"It's telling me I can get back," Rose yells behind her as she runs.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Back in the future, Jacks directing all the volunteers. "Stand your ground everyone. Follow my commands. Good luck," he takes his position behind the barricade they erected.

"You were right," they hear Lynda over the comms. "Their forcing the airlock on floor 494."

The Doctor and Jack feel the station shake as the Daleks blast their way in.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Meanwhile Rose is explaining what they need to do. "All we need to do is make a return trip. Just reverse."

"Yeah, but we still can't do it," Mickey points out.

"The TARDIS is telepathic," Rose explains. "She's alive, she can listen."

"It's not listening now," Mickey grumbles.

"We need to get inside her," Rose insists. "Last time I saw you with the Slitheen this bit opened and there was this light and the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, I can make contact, tell her what to do."

"Rose," Mickey tries. "If you go back your gonna die."

"That's the risk I'm willing to take," Rose explains as she tries to ignore the hurt look on Mickeys face. "I love him, Mickey. More than I ever thought it possible to love anyone."

"Okay," Mickey agrees. "Let's get this thing open."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

"Okay," Jack calls to one of the volunteers. "Activate the internal lasers. Slice them up."

"Defences have gone offline," Jack hears Lynda say. "Daleks have over ridden the lot."

Jack and the Doctor listen as the first wave of volunteers fall.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Mickey and Rose attached a chain to the panel on the console and the other end to Mickeys car.

"Faster," Rose yells to Mickey. She knows the car won't work but it's how she gets her mum thinking. She'll have to fight with her mum and hurt her but it's the only way.

Mickeys car tyres start smoking and she can hear Mickey yelling while her mum watches on.

"It's not moving," she yells. The chain suddenly snaps and so does Roses patience.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

"Advance guard have made it to 495," they hear Lynda inform them.

"Jack how we doing?" The Doctor asks.

"495 should be good," Jack assures the Doctor. "I like 495."

They hear the Anne-droid from the weakest link as it takes out a few Daleks. Unfortunately the next few Daleks destroyed the Anne-droid.

Lynda came back on. " Their flying up the ventilation shafts. No, wait a minute, oh my god why are they doing that?" They hear Lynda question. "They're going down."

They hear all the people on level zero start panicking as the Daleks enter.

Lynda comes back on clearly upset. "Floor zero, they killed them all."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Rose is sitting on the jump seat with her feet on the console as her mother tries to get through to her. "It was never gonna work, sweetheart. And the Doctor knew that, he just wanted you to be safe."

"I can't give up," Rose stats.

"Lock the door," Jackie tries again. "Walk away."

Rose hopes her mother can forgive her for the next part. "Dad wouldn't give up."

Jackie sighs. "Well he's not here is he? And even if he was, he'd tell you the same."

"No, he wouldn't," Rose disagreed. "He'd tell me to try anything, if I could save the Doctors life, try anything."

"Well, we're never gonna know," Jackie shrugs.

"Well I know," Rose pointed out. "Cause I met him."

Jackie turns to look back at her daughter in surprise.

"I met dad," Rose stats.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jackie scoffed.

"The Doctor took me back in time and I met dad," Rose informed her.

"Don't say that," Jackie tried to dismiss.

Rose pushed on, knowing it was the only way. "Remember when dad died? There was someone with him." Rose can feel tears building again. "A girl, a blonde girl. She held his hand. You saw her from a distance mum, you saw her. Think about it, that was me, you saw me."

"Stop it," Jackie cried.

"That's how good the Doctor is," Rose yelled back.

"Stop it," Jackie yelled at her. "Just stop it," Jackie takes off out of the TARDIS as Rose again tries to calm her emotions down.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

"Lynda," the Doctor calls. "What's happening on earth?"

"The fleets descending," he hears her answer. "Their bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the new American alliance. Australasia's just gone."

Jack runs to the last defence. "Floor 499, were the last defence. Bullets should work if you concentrate them on the Daleks eyestalk. I've got the force field at maximum so the Dalek Fire should be at its weakest." Jack tries to assure them.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Rose managers to get her emotions under control as she joined Mickey, leaning on his car.

"There's got to be something else we can do?" Mickey asks.

Rose is hoping her mum will get here soon. "We need something stronger."

Mickey stares over Roses shoulder, shocked. "Something like that."

Rose turns to see her mum cruising down the road in a big yellow tow truck. Rose laughs as her mother gets out.

"Right,' Jackie stats. "You've only got this till 6 o'clock so get on with it.

"Mum," Rose questions. "Where did you get that from?"

"Rodrigo," Jackie answers. "He owes me a favour. Never mind why but you were right about your dad sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas and it's exactly what he would've done." Jackie throws the keys to Mickey. "Now get on with it before I change my mind."

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Jack hears the lift as it opens to revel the Daleks. "Open fire," Jack yells as they all start firing at the Daleks.

The Doctor hears them on the floor below and realises there's not much time left. Still he carries on, rushing around to plug the delta wave in.

Slowly one by one they start dying.

Lynda comes on the comms suddenly. "I've got a problem. They've found me."

"You'll be alright Lynda," the Doctor tried to reassure her, "that side of the stations reinforced against meteorites."

"Hope so," Lynda responds. "Know what they say about earth workmanship."

The Doctor hears Lynda scream suddenly before it was cut off.

Jacks the only one left now. "Last man standing," he yells at the Daleks while he continues to shot at them. "For gods sake finish that thing already."

The Doctor looks up as the emperor reappears on the vid screen again. **"Finish that thing, Doctor and kill mankind."**

The Doctor just keeps working.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Rose hooks the chain from the tow truck up to the console as Mickey starts it up. Her mums standing outside watching the whole thing.

"Keep going," Rose yells.

"Put your foot down," Jackie yells as well.

"Faster," Rose continues to yell.

"Give it some more Mickey," Jackie agrees.

The panel in the console opens suddenly as the chain comes loose. Standing in front of the light she can faintly hear her mum and Mickey yelling from outside as the doors to the TARDIS closes, locking them out. The TARDIS dematerialises from the Powell estate.

The time vortex pours into her as she feels the Bad Wolf stretching as if coming out of a nap. She can feel the TARDIS moving, then she hears the song of the TARDIS, tears start coming from her eyes at the hauntingly beautiful song. She hears a wolf howl as Bad Wolf takes over.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Meanwhile Jacks still facing the Daleks by himself when he runs out of bullets. "Doctor, you've got 20 seconds maximum." He pulls a hand gun out at starts firing that till it too runs out of bullets.

"Exterminate, the lead Dalek yells.

"I kind of figured that," Jack responds as he held his hands out.

As the Dalek shot him, his last thought is, 'thank god Rose is safe.'

The Doctor hears the death of his friend as he pulls the switch for the delta wave up. "It's ready," the Doctor exclaimed in surprise.

The Daleks enter the control room then and surround him as the emperor comes back on the vid screen.

"You really want to think about this," the Doctor tries to reason. "Cause if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

 **"I am immortal,"** the emperor insists.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" The Doctor tries again.

 **"I want to see you become like me,"** the emperor explained. **"Hail the Doctor, the great exterminator."**

The Doctor grabs the switch, "I'll do it."

 **"Then prove yourself, Doctor,** " the emperor taunts. **"What are you coward or killer?"**

The Doctor tries to push the switch but then flashes of his time with Rose shows him that he's changed. This is Roses planet, at least she's safe and in this time she'd be long dead. He takes his hand of the switch as he realises, he can't destroy an entire planet again. Thanks to Rose he's no longer someone born out of a war, she changed him.

"Coward," the Doctor stats. "Any day."

 **"Mankind will be harvested,"** the emperor gloats. **"Because of your weakness."**

"And what about me?" The Doctor asks. "Am I becoming one of your angels?"

 **"You are the heathen,"** the emperor stated. **"You will be exterminated."**

"Maybe it's time," the Doctor conceded. The Doctor closes his eyes as he waits for the kill shot. Suddenly the sounds of the TARDIS is heard.

"Alert, TARDIS materialising," one Dalek warned.

The Doctor turned suddenly as he saw, they were correct as the TARDIS materialised in front of them.

 **"You will not escape,"** the emperor yelled.

The doors of the TARDIS opened and a bright light filled the room. The Doctor could just barely see a figure standing in the light as he fell to the floor and covered his eyes.

The figure disappears and reappears directly in front of him. He looks into hazel eyes he would know anywhere. "What have you done?"

Bad Wolf looks down at him. "I looked into the TARDIS," she replies in an echoing voice. "And the TARDIS looked into me."

"You looked into the time vortex," the Doctor explained as his hearts dropped. "Rose, no ones meant to see that."

 **"This is the abomination,"** the emperor interrupts.

"Exterminate," a Dalek yells as he shoots a laser beam at her.

Bad Wolf holds her hand up and the beam stops and reverses back into the gun. The Doctor stares on in amazement.

"I am the Bad Wolf," Bad Wolf explains. "I create myself, I take the words, I scatter them in time and space." Bad Wolf waves her hand and the words Bad Wolf lift off the wall and scatter through the time vortex. " A message to lead myself here."

The Doctor understands now but knows what will happen to Rose. "Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through ya head, your gonna burn."

Bad Wolf looks back to him. "I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false god."

The Doctor realised just then how much she loved him.

 **"You can not hurt me,** " the emperor insists. **"I am immortal."**

Bad Wolf looks back up at him. "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them." She holds her hand up as the gold in her eyes brighten.

The Dalek in front of her is scattered into dust.

"Everything must come to dust," Bad Wolf explained. "All things, everything dies." Bad Wolf holds her arms out to the side as all the other Daleks are turned to dust. The emperor starts screaming at her as all the Dalek ships around him turn to dust before his ship and eventually him are turned to dust as well. "The time war ends."

The Doctor stares on in amazement before turning back to her. "Rose, you've done it now stop. Just let go."

"I can't let go of this," Bad Wolf explained. "I bring life," Bad Wolf felt her captain come back.

"This is wrong," the Doctor tries to get through to Rose. "You can't control life or death."

"But I can," Bad Wolf explained. "The sun and the moon, the day and the night. Why do they hurt?" Rose asks as Bad Wolf recedes. Tears start flowing as she watches the Doctor.

"The powers gonna kill you," the Doctor realised. "And it's all my fault." Guilt consumes him as he realises that.

"I can see everything," Rose explained. "All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

The Doctor stands suddenly as he realises something. " That's what I see, all the time. Doesn't it drive you mad."

"My head," Rose cried.

"Come here," the Doctor draws her closer.

"Is killing me," Rose finishes.

"I think you need a Doctor," the Doctor suggests as he kisses her. He feels the time vortex entering him as he catches Rose and gently lies her on the ground. Standing back up he turns to face the TARDIS then let's go of the time vortex. The vortex swirls around both of them before disappearing back into the heart of the TARDIS.

The Doctor picks Rose up and places her gently on the grating. He can feel Jack now, and he feels wrong. He needs to get away before he can reach them.

Jack gets up slowly as he sees the dust piles on the ground. He hears the TARDIS and runs to the control room. He gets there in time to watch the TARDIS disappear.

The TARDIS enters the time vortex as the Doctor feels the regeneration energy start.

Rose wakes suddenly to see the Doctor standing at the console of the TARDIS. "What happened?"

The Doctor watches her carefully. "Don't you remember?"

"There was this singing," Rose explained. She does remember but she'll wait to tell him.

"That's right," the Doctor agreed. "I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

The Doctor looks to his hand and sees the regeneration energy. "Rose Tyler," the Doctor stares at her. "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it, fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses," he laughs at his own joke. "Imagine how many times you get to tell that joke and it's still funny."

"We can still go ya know," Rose explained.

"Maybe you will," the Doctor agreed. "Or maybe I will, but not like this."

Tears start as Rose starts seeing the regeneration energy. "Your not making sense."

"I might never make sense again," the Doctor laughed. "I might have two heads or no head." He laughs again, "imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement." He turns serious suddenly. "But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what your gonna end up with."

He doubles over in pain as Rose moves towards him, "Doctor."

"Stay away," the Doctor yells. The Doctor grimaces again in pain.

"Your dying aren't you?" Rose questions as more tears fall.

"I absorbed all the energy from the time vortex," the Doctor agreed. "And no ones meant to do that. Every cell in my bodies dying. Time lords have this little trick, a sort of way of cheating death." The Doctor saddens suddenly, "except it means I'm gonna change and I'm not gonna see you again, not like this, not with this daft old face. Before I go, I just want to tell ya, you were fantastic and you know what, so was I."

Rose rushes forward despite the Doctors protest and kisses him, pouring all of her love into it. She then moves her mouth to his ear. "Just remember one thing, Doctor. I'll love you no matter what you look like."

The Doctors hearts start beating faster as he sees her move back, out of the way. As the regeneration energy starts and he cries out in pain. The only thing his hearts feel is the love he holds for his precious girl.

As the regeneration energy dies down, Rose peeks out from the coral strut. She grins as she sees her 2nd Doctor standing in the place of her first Doctor.

The Doctor looks at her as she shows herself. "Hello," he greets. "Ok," he stops suddenly. "New teeth, that's weird. So where was I, oh that's right Barcelona," he grins the manic grin she loves so much.

 **So that's it I just have the epilogue to go before I move onto the second season.**


	22. Jack meets the wolf

Jack was just about to use his vortex manipulator when a golden Rose appears before him. "Rosie?"

"I am not Rose, Jack. I am the Bad Wolf," Bad Wolf explains.

"What happened to Rose and the Doctor?" Jack questions.

Bad Wolf grins. "Both are safe though the Doctor might look different the next time you see him."

"So I will see them again?" Jack grins.

"Yes, but I'm sorry to say it will be awhile yet," Bad Wolf explains. "I sent Rose back in time to relive her time with the Doctor and prevent them from being separated."

"So she has lived this before," Jack realises, that's why Rose seemed to know what would happen.

"Yes," Bad Wolf agreed. "I choose her from birth to be the Doctors equal and I'm now fixing the mistake that should never have happened. I just came here to warn you, you will face a lot of hard times and at times you would feel despair but I want you to remember something. If you have nothing else always remember that Rose and the Doctor would be there for you. No matter what."

Jake wonders what Bad Wolf is talking about as she disappears and he gets ready to head back to the 21st century.

 **I know that it's so short but I wanted to give Jack some hope that would keep him going as we all know that he lives over 100 years before seeing them again.**


End file.
